Into Our Loving Arms
by journey maker
Summary: One man makes it his life’s mission to save as many children of abuse, and with the help of his loving wife, they do just that. Rated for violence, child abuse, language, and maybe some romance. Characters are OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

A young boy who lived with this father, was being abused by the one person who was suppose to protect him, the abuse started when the young boys mom died in child birth with the couples daughter.

The man was so distraught that he blamed the deaths on his young son. He either yelled or hit this innocent child daily and then the father who had began drinking every night after work, he started to touch his son sexually and then one day in a drunken rage, he sodomized his son.

The young boy was able to crawl out his bedroom window and some how through his pain he made it down the alley trying to find someone to help, but after finding no one, the young boy curled into a ball and just lay there waiting to die.

A man delivering newspapers to the corner drug store,, he heard moaning coming from the side of building in the alley, the he discovered the young boy, he was covered with blood from being beaten and the man saw that his underwear was covered in blood, the man figured that this poor child had been sodomized by someone.

The man then hurred and called the Police, when the two Officers got there, what they saw made sick, there on the ground was a small boy around seven curled in a fetal ball. His small body was covered with bruises and they could see that someone had sodomized the young boy.

They called for Paramedics and when they got there, they too were sickened by the condition of the small boy. When they got him to the hospital, the Emergency Room Doctor said, "Call O'Brien, I want to report a sever case of Child Abuse."

The Nurse dialed the number on the wall by the phone and when the man's voice came on the line, she said, "Dr. Talbert wants to report a case of child abuse, they just brought in a young boy around twelve, and I've never seen a child live in the condition he's in."

**At the Manor:**

Roland said, "I'll be right there, no one is to know about this child, tell Talbert to make damn sure that if anyone comes in asking about a twelve year old child, no one is to say a word." She said, "I understand, just please get here soon, I don't know how long this sweet child is going to live."

Helga woke up when the phone rang and when her husband answered it she knew that it must be an emergency, they only call this time of the night if something terrible has happened. When he put the receiver down, Roland sat there for a second and then he said.

"I've got to go, they just brought in a young boy, he's been severely abused and Talbert told me that he was sodomized. The nurse who called said that the young boy might not make it till morning."

When she married Roland, Helga knew what line of work he did, you see Roland is the caretaker of any child who has been abused, no matter if the abuse is verbal or in this young boy's case physical, he's there to make damn sure that nothing ever happens to these children again.

She kissed him and said, "Make sure that who ever did this pays and pays dearly, its scum like that that needs to be wiped off the face of the earth forever."

He smiled as he listened to his wife, she was fiercely protective of the children that he's brought home for them to either foster or adopt. He kissed her and grabbed his keys and he left to get to the hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

When Roland arrived, he went directly to see Dr. Talbert to find out more about this young boys condition. When Jeff saw Roland walk in, he went over and they shook hands, and then Jeff said, "We've put him in a medically induced coma, hoping that it would give his body enough time to heal, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

Roland said, "I want to see him." So Jeff took Roland into the room, and when he saw this young boy lying there on that big bed, hooked up to all those tubes, tears ran down his face. Roland then said, "I want to know the moment that anyone comes or calls about this child."

Jeff was frightened by the tone of Roland's voice, they have been friends for years, and in fact, it was with Jeff's help Roland and Helga became foster parents or had adopted all the children that lived in the Manor. Jeff said, "I'll let you know."

Then Roland said, "Can I be along with him for a few minutes." Jeff then left the room, and Roland walked over to the bed, touched the young boys head and he said, "As God is my witness, no one will ever hurt you again."

Roland then got down on his knees, folded his hands, bowed his head and prayed, "God, it's me again. I have another favor to ask, please help this young boy get better, he's in so much pain and no one deserves to be treated like he has been. Amen."

Then Roland got up, wiped the tears from his face, leaned over and kissed the head of this young boy and said, "I'll be back to see you, please don't go anywhere."

Then he walked out of the room, Jeff was waiting for him and he said, "All of us here have been praying for his safe recovery, and if I know Helga, she's asking all the beautiful kids at the Manor to do the same thing."

Roland smiled when Jeff mentioned Helga and their kids and he said, "No doubt she is and if I know her, she'll ask her special Angels in heaven to move heaven and earth to help that young boy get better."

Then they shook hands and Roland walked out of the hospital, drove to the Police Department, and went to talk to Matthew, the Chief of Police, he wanted to make sure that if they got any calls, he'd like Matthew to let him know.

**At the Police Department:**

Roland walked in, went up to the Desk Sergeant, and said, "Is Matthew busy?" Dick smiled and said, "I'll let him know that you're here, how's that beautiful wife and all those precious children of your?"

Roland smiled and said, "Everyone's fine, we're adopting another daughter in two days, and Helga's planning another party for her. You know that she'll probably be calling Molly and inviting you both to the party." Dick laughed and said, "And we'll be attending, you know how those two are more like sisters then friends."

Dick went to let Matthew that Roland was here to see him. Matthew came out and he shook hands with Roland and said, "Come on in to my Office we'll have more privacy the standing out here."

When they got inside and Matthew closed the door, he said, "I bet you're here about that young boy that they admitted into the hospital, aren't you?"

Roland sat down and then he said, "Matt, he's in bad shape, Jeff doesn't know if he'll make it. His little body has been so abused and he lost a lot of blood from being sodomized. I want to find out who did this and I promise that I'll call and let you know if I find him."

Matthew knew Roland, and he knew that if he found the person or persons who were responsible for abusing this young boy, well let's just say that there wouldn't be much of them left for the Police to find. Matthew said, "Ro, you can't take the law into your hands, this person needs to be arrested and found guilty for what he did."

Roland looked at Matthew and he said, "I know that it's just the cop in you talking, but I'll tell you this, if I find this person, I'm going to show him what it's like to be abused, I promise I won't kill him, but I'll make him pray that he never touched any child again."

Then he got up and left to go home, home to the ones he loved. As he drove back to the Manor, Roland wiped the tears from his eyes, he wanted to find this person, and make his life a living nightmare.

**At the Manor:**

When he got back to the Manor, he walked into the living room, where he went to talk to the family, he said, "The young boys vitals are getting stronger and the doctor said that if they keep improving, in a week they might bring him out of the coma."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

A/N: This characters in my story are OOC and AU.

Chapter Two

**Bakura-18 Marik-17 Yami-16 Ishizu-15 Mai-14 Tea-13 Seto-12 Yugi-8 Ryou-8 Malik-8 Serenity-7 (No relation to Joey) Mokuba-6**

**At the Manor:**

When Roland got home, he walked into the kitchen sat down, put his arms on the table, laid his head on his arms and just fell apart. He was sobbing so hard his entire body shook and when Helga walked in it broke her heart to see the man that she loved crying like this.

She went over and stood beside the chair, put her arms around him and as he lifted his head and laid it upon her breast, he said through his tears, "Babe, that young boy is in so much pain, I don't know if even prayers will help him get better."

Helga then kissed the top of his head and said, "Listen, prayers can help, all we have to do is put our trust in his hands and as you've seen he can work miracles."

He looked into her beautiful green eyes and said, "How's I ever get so lucky to have you marry me?"

She softly laughed and said, "I guess it was fate that brought us together and our love that's kept us loving each other all these years."

He stood up and said, "We need to have a family meeting, if this young boy gets better, he'll be coming here to live, we have to let the other children know."

Helga smiled and said, "I've already told them that when their father gets home, we're going to have a family meeting, they're all waiting in the family room, lets go let them know that maybe we just might be bring home another child for them to help heal."

As they went into the family room, Roland smiled as he looked at their children sitting there, as he and Helga sat down, Roland said, "I know that your mom has mentioned the young boy that was found, would any of you object if we brought him home?"

Bakura stood up and said, "You and mom have always loved us, all of us come from similar backgrounds and no matter what, you both have given us a home and all your love and understanding, so please when this young boy is able bring him home, we'll help him get better.

Then Marik and Yami stood up and Marik said, "Mom, please don't get angry, but when the slime ball is found who did this, the three of us want to get him alone in a room, we want to make him know the pain that he caused this young boy."

Ishizu stood up then and she said, "Mai, Tea and I want to be there to help our brothers, we want all the abusers in the world to know that they can't get away with this."

Helga and Roland were holding hands as they as there listening to what their children were saying and she stood up and walked over to them and she engulfed them in her arms, kissed and hugged them and said.

"I could never hate any of you, you are our children, but please leave it up to your father to deal with this as you call him a slime ball to make sure that he gets exactly what he has coming."

Roland then stood up and he said, "Alright, so now I don't know about any of you, but I'm hungry, so why don't we all go help your mom get dinner ready."

Mokie went to his dad, held up his arms and as Roland picked him up and hugged him, Mokie said, "Can we have some cake?"

Helga laughed as she went over and gave him a kiss, she said, "We have to have dinner first, so what should we fix?" Tea meekly said, "Can we have some chicken?"

Mai and Ishizu went over, put their arms around their sister, and said, "Let's have chicken." So they all went to the kitchen, and as they began fixing dinner, Roland stood there and tears filled his eyes as he stood there watching all the kids working together.

It had been only a few years ago when he and Helga brought home their first child, Bakura was found looking in dumpsters for something to eat, he was so untrusting and angry with everyone.

When Helga started talking to him in her beautiful angelic voice, he started crying and told them about the abuse and from that day, he became their first of many children.

After dinner, Roland told Helga, "I'm going back to the hospital to talk to Jeff and see how the young boy is doing."

She told him, "You let the young boy know that we love him and when he gets better, he can come here and no matter what we'll welcome him as one of our children."

**At the Hospital:**

Roland went up the floor where the young boy was in, and as he went inside, he felt like something was different. About that time the nurse came in, she smiled as he saw Roland there. "His vitals are getting stronger, Dr. Talbert is very optimistic that he just might make it." She told him.

Roland went over and stood beside the bed, ran his fingers through the boy's dirty blonde hair and said, "I can't understand what you're going through, but if you'll get better I want to take you home with me, you'll have other brother and sisters who want you to come home and be part of our family."

Jeff walked in about then, he heard what Roland was saying, tears filled his eyes as he remembered when he first said that to the first child that he took home and then with Helga's love and understanding that child got better.

Jeff walked over and stood beside Roland and he said, "If he keeps getting stronger, I'm going to bring him out of the coma, I'd like for you and Helga to be here when I do."

Roland smiled and said, "Just call and you know that Helga will beat me down here, she wants this young man to come home and be with us.

Jeff said, "That woman was put on this earth to love these children as well as to put up with you."

Roland laughed and said, "I agree, she is an angel who was placed here on earth to not only help me, but to help all our children to understand that there are people who will love and not hurt them."

Just then the Nurse came in and whispered something to Jeff, his expression changed and Roland said, "What is it?"

Jeff said, "Some one just called looking for a young boy, the caller described him exactly." Roland said, "I want the phone number that this person called from."

Jeff nodded to the Nurse, and she gave Roland the piece of paper, then Jeff said, "Please, be careful and don't do anything stupid, your family needs you as well as this young boy."

Roland said, "I'm not going to do anything stupid to jeopardize my family." Jeff knew what he was going to do, and god help this person when they are done with them.

Roland bent over, kissed the young boy and whispered, "I'll be back, please keep getting better." Then he stood up, left the room, he walked out of the hospital, took out his phone and dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, can I help you?" The called asked. Roland said, "I need help." The caller said, "We'll be there tomorrow, just don't do anything, let us handle everything."

Roland laughed and said, "I won't, hell if I do, your sister will kill me."

The caller said, "You've got that right, we'll see you tomorrow."

Roland put his phone back in his pocket, got into the Hummer and drove home. He knew when he told her that her brothers were coming, she'd know that the bastard was found and that he'd soon wish he had never been born.

Please R&R:

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Three

**At the Hospital:**

In the room where the young boy was, he was having a nightmare, deep inside his poor tormented mind he was dreaming.

_Joey was standing the middle of the living room crying, he was calling out to his mommy, but why didn't she answer him? Where was she? Then all of a sudden his father appeared, he started yelling at Joey, saying, "It's your fault that they died, if you were a better boy, your mommy would be here holding you baby sister."_

_Joey said, "I'm a good boy, mommy always said that I was __why are you talking like that?"__ Then his father double__d__ up his fist and punched Joey in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees gasping for breath. Then his father picked him up by his hair and as he was trying to get his father's had off, he was struck in the face, and he went sailing into the wall._

_Joey was knocked out and that's when his father walked off and got a six-__pack__ of beer and sat down on the couch and got roaring drunk. When Joey came to, there was dried blood on his face, his father was passed out from drinking and Joey carefully go__y__ up off the floor and went to his room, he crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep._

_When the Nurse came in to check his vitals, she noticed how agitated he was, she picked up the phone and paged the doctor, when Dr. Talbert came in, he too noticed how agitated his patient was and he said, "He's probably having a nightmare, hell I would too if I had been abused as badly as he was._

Then the doctor told her to give the young man a mild sedative, and hopefully it would help him sleep."

**At the Manor:**

When he left, the room Jeff took out his phone and called the Manor, when Helga answered it, Jeff said, "Tell Roland that the young boy is having nightmares, I've prescribed a mild sedative to help him sleep."

When Helga hung up the phone, Roland was coming out of the bathroom; he had just taken a shower, when he saw the concern on her face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Helga then said, "Dr. Talbert just called, the young boy has been having nightmares, he's given him a mild sedative to help him sleep, Ro, you've got to get over there early in the morning and help that young boy find his way home."

Roland sat down next to her on the bed, he put his arms around this beautiful woman, and he said, "I will, but right now, my concern is you."

She moved closer to him and as she put her head on his bare chest, she felt his arms enclose around her and tears ran down her face onto his chest and she said, "Some how this bastard has to be found, and made to pay for what he did."

Roland then said, "I was going to tell you in the morning, but I guess now is a good time. Your brothers will be here tomorrow and let's just say that the man will be found and he will learn that abusing a child is a crime, and that he has been found guilty and he will pay for what he did."

Helga raised her head and she smiled up at him and said, "I'm glad that you called Darrell, Steven and Michael, they'll make everything alright again, you know that you've got to let the other children know that their Uncles are coming to stay for awhile."

Roland chuckled and then he said, "I'll do it first thing in the morning, if I know our kids, they'll want to throw a party." She laughed and said, "Well if they do, then that's exactly what we'll do."

He got up and toweled off, got changed, climbed in bed next to her, took her into his arms, and as she settled down beside him, they heard a light knock. Roland got up and when he opened the door, there stood Mokuba, he had tears in his eyes, he said, "I got scared, something's in my room."

Roland picked him up, carried him over, placed him in Helga's arms, and said, "I'll go make sure that no one is in your room." Mokie wiped the tears from his face and said, "Thanks daddy."

As Roland walked down the hall, Seto opened his bedroom door and Roland said, "Mokie's hearing something in his room." Seto nodded his head and said, "Come on, I'll help chase the boogie monsters away."

Roland put his arm around Seto and as they opened Mokie's bedroom door, what they heard made them got smile, outside his bedroom window, a branch was moving back and forth against the glass.

Roland opened the window and then Seto got out onto the edge of the sill, and as Roland held him, Seto broke off the branch. Then Seto said, "All clear, but you know that Mokie's sleep in-between you and mom tonight don't you?"

As they left the bedroom, Roland chuckled and said, "I know." They as Seto opened his bedroom door, he said, "Goodnight dad, see you and mom in the morning."

When Roland left the room, Helga put her arms around Mokie and softly started to hum the song that she always sang to each of the children when they were scared and ended up in their bedroom. She sang this song:

_**J**__**esus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world**_

Whether you're rich or whether you're poor  
It matters not to Him  
He remembers where you're going  
Not where you've been

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

If your heart is troubled  
Don't worry, don't you fret  
He knows that you have heard His call  
And he won't forget

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

All around the world tonight  
His children rest assured  
That He will watch and He will keep us  
Safe and secure

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

Soon Mokie was fast asleep in his mommy's arms, and when Roland got back and walked in, he smiled at the sight there before him, his loving wife holding one of their children in her arms, as they fell asleep. He walked over gave her a kiss and then went to the other side of the bed, crawled in and went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Mokie woke up and at first, he didn't know where he was, but then he heard his daddy's snoring and he knew that he was sleeping between them, and then he remembered the noise in his bedroom.

Mokie then smiled and moved over and gave his daddy a kiss and as Roland opened his eyes, he smiled at his youngest son and Mokie asked, "You no mad at me?" Roland moved his arm and Mokie crawled next to him and Roland said, "I could never be mad at any of my children, now how about if we go get breakfast ready, we'll let mommy sleep in for awhile."

So they quietly got up as not to wake Helga, and went downstairs to the kitchen and as Roland had Mokie sit on the counter, he said, "Now when I say, you put the coffee into this and I'll push the button and we'll see the coffee come out and drip into the urn."

Mokie loved spending time with his daddy and then as he watched the coffee drip, he said, "When you bring home my other brother?" Roland smiled and said, "When he's better, now how about a bowl of cereal for breakfast." Mokie clapped his hands and Roland put him down and he went over to the table sat down and ate the cereal his daddy gave him."

Helga woke up the smell of coffee, and finding that both Mokie and Roland were both gone, she smiled, stretched and said to herself, "Bless that loving man, he's letting me get a little more sleep."

Helga thought about the young boy in the hospital, she got out of bed, got down on her knees, and she prayed, "Dear God, it's me Helga. I really need your help, the young boy in that hospital needs your strength and love to be able to deal with what horrors he's living with. Please send down love and surround him and let him know that's he's a good boy, that he didn't do anything wrong. Amen."

**At the Hospital:**

Today in the hospital room that Joey was in, while he was sleeping, three Angels appeared. They all smiled down on the sleeping young boy, and then they all held hands and began praying and inside his mind, for the first time, he felt at peace.

There was a smile on his face as he slept, and the Angels knew that God had reached down and touched him and that now he could get some rest without having those horrifying dreams.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Helga started to get up, there in front of her appeared a glowing orb, she smiled as she saw it and said, "Is he going to be alright?" Then from inside the orb she heard, "Yes he is, but you have to go to him, he'll open his eyes when he hears your voice."

Helga closed her eyes and said, "Bless each of you for helping our newest son; he's just an innocent babe in a world of hatred and fear." The orb started glowing brightly and then it just disappeared.

Helga got changed and went downstairs and as she walked into the kitchen, the sight that she saw brought tears to her eyes, there was her husband and their children and they were making breakfast, Mokie saw her and ran over and said, "We do the breakfast so you no have to."

She picked him up and carried him over to the table, she sat down with him on her lap as Roland walked over and said, "We were going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Helga smiled and said, "I want to thank all of you for doing this." Then she reached up, brought Roland's face down, and gave him a kiss.

Bakura saw the kiss and he said, "Hey, not before we eat." That made all the kids laugh and Mokie said, "I like to see mommy kiss daddy."

Then both Helga and Roland laughed, then they started kissing Mokie and he squirmed until she let him get down, he ran and hid behind Ishizu and said, "Help me, the kissing bugs are going to get me." Ishizu put her arm around Mokie and said, "I'll save you." That caused all of them to laugh.

After breakfast, and the dishes were done, Helga said, "I'm going to go with your father to see the young boy in the hospital."

Bakura said, "Alright, we'll keep an eye on things here, will you tell the young boy that we want him to be part of our family."

Roland and Helga went upstairs to their room, got changed and he looked at her and said, "I love you for standing beside me, for believing in me and just for being the most beautiful woman god ever put on earth."

She went over and as she put her arms around his neck she said, "The first time I met you, I knew then and there that we'd be married, when we found out that I couldn't have children, you said, that we'd adopt.

And you've given me twelve of the most wonderful children that any mother could ask for and after today it'll be thirteen."

They went downstairs and Bakura and Ishizu stood there and then Ishizu said, "Let our newest brother know that we all love him." Helga walked over to their daughter and she said, "I will."

She kissed Ishizu, gave Bakura a hug and they walked out the door and Roland drove to the hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

When they got up to the floor where Joey's room was, Roland stopped at the Nurses station and asked, "How is the young boy in room 435 doing today?"

The Nurse smiled and said, "He's doing better, in fact Dr. Talbert is in examining him now, if you both want to go talk to him." Roland thanked her and as he and Helga got to the room, he opened the door and they walked in.

Dr. Talbert looked to see who came in and he smiled and said, "I'm going to start bringing him out of the coma, his vitals are stronger then they were when he was first brought in." Helga walked over, she looked down on the face of the young boy, and she said, "I want to be here when he comes to."

Dr. Talbert told the Nurse, "Give me the syringe, and then in injected the medicine tube leading to the IV bag, and then he said, Now all we can do is wait."

Helga smiled down on the young boys face and as she reached out and touched him, Joey opened his eyes and he smiled up at her.

Helga then softly said, "Welcome back." Joey looked around the room as if looking for someone and Roland walked over and said, "You're safe here, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

Joey then closed his eyes and went to sleep, Helga looked at the doctor and he said, "He's just tired, he'll probably sleep for a while then he'll wake up, you and Roland can stay here if you want."

Roland walked over to Helga, kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to go get us some coffee, and I'll call and let the kids know how their new brother is doing."

While Roland was gone, Helga brought over a chair and sat down next to the bed, she reached through the railing and took Joey's hand in hers and she then softly said.

"I know that you don't know me, I'm here to let you know that you're not alone, that my husband and I are here to make sure that you're safe and we hope that you'll want to come home with us.

You see, we have twelve other children who we love and they are all adopted, these children want me to tell you that they want you to come home too, you see we are all a family and if you want you can become part of our family too."

Then she felt Joey's hand tighten around hers and he began to move as if he were having a bad dream, Helga said, "Shh, it's alright, I'm here." Joey calmed down and then he opened his eyes and whispered, "Who are you?"

Roland walked in then, he walked over to the bed and Helga smiled up at him, then she looked back at Joey and she said, "My name is Helga and this is my husband, his name is Roland, can you tell us what your name is?"

In a child like voice he said, "My name is Joey Wheeler, where am I?" Helga said, "You're in the hospital." Then the look of sheer fear was on his face and he said, "Where's my dad, does he know where I am?"

Roland knew beyond a doubt that it was this young boy's father who was responsible for his condition, he then looked down at Joey and said, "No, your father doesn't know where you are, don't worry no one will tell him."

Tears ran down Joey's face when he heard that his dad didn't know where he was, and then in a small voice he said, "He hurt me, said I was a bad boy and that it was my fault that my mommy died giving birth to my sister."

Helga wanted to find that man an castrate him with her bare hands, she smiled at Joey and said, "Honey, you're not responsible for what happened to your mommy, sometimes things happen that we can't understand, but know this, your a good boy and your mommy and sister are in heaven and they are sending you their love."

Joey looked at Roland and he said, "What she's telling you is the truth, you're a good young boy and yes your mommy and sister are in heaven and they are smiling down telling you that they love you, and always will."

Then Joey said, "What about my dad, I don't want him to know where I am." Helga stood up, lowered the rail, and sat down beside him and she said, "When you get better and the doctor lets you go home, Roland and I want you to come live with us and our children."

Joey looked at her and he said, "But you don't know me, why are you doing this for me?" Roland then said, "Let me tell you a story, you see all of our children have been where you are right now, they all needed someone to love and keep them safe, that's what my wife and I do."

Joey had tears running down his face as he listened to the man who didn't know him and he wanted to bring him home to live with his wife and children, he couldn't believe it. Then Joey said, "Will your children like me?"

Helga smiled and said, "Honey, they all told us to tell you, to come home and be part of our family, so what do you say will you come home with is."

Joey smiled through his tears and he said, "I want to go home with you." Roland then gently touched his face and said, "Then that's just what you'll do." Helga then put her arms around Joey and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the prayer in this chapter..

Chapter Five

Joey looked at Helga and he said, "Tell me about your other children please." Roland smiled and said, "Bakura is 18, Marik is 17, Yami is 16, they're cousins, then Ishizu is 15, Mai is 14, Tea is 13, Seto is 12, Yugi, Ryou and Malik are triplets and they are 8, Serenity is 7 and our youngest is Mokuba he's 6, he is also Seto's younger brother."

Helga smiled at Joey and she said, "Roland's 45 and as for me, well it's not nice to ask a woman her age, but just between you and me, I'm 42." Joey giggled and that was music to their ears, then he said, "Do they know what happened to me?"

Roland then said, "The oldest ones do, but as for the younger ones, well all they know is that you were hurt and that you might need a place to live." "What if they ask me, what do I do them?" Joey wanted to know.

Helga then said, "Hon, that's up to you if you tell them." Joey closed his eyes and said, "I'm afraid to go to sleep, I keep having nightmares about my dad beating me."

This angered them both, knowing that this bastard is still out there somewhere, but Helga knew that when her brothers got there, the son-of-a-bitch would pay and pay dearly for what he did.

Just then, a voice comes over the intercom, "Visiting hours are over, will you please leave the hospital." Joey started breathing erratic and he started to cry, "He'll find me, he'll find me." Was all he kept saying.

Helga sat beside him on the bed, put her arm around him and softly said, "I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Joey started to calm down, then through his tears he said, "But you have to go, what about if he finds me in the middle of the night, what do I do then?"

Roland looked at her, she nodded, and then Roland said, "Helga is going to stay with you, now dry your tears and I'll see you both in the morning." He then kissed Joey's cheek and gave her a kiss and then he left to go home.

After Roland left he went to the Nurses station and asked if they'd page Dr. Talbert. The Nurse smiled and told him, "Dr. Talbert will be here soon." When Jeff saw Roland he smiled and said, "What can I do for you?" Roland then said, "Helga is going to be staying with Joey, he's the young boy in room 435."

Jeff then turned to and looked at the Nurses and he said, "Mrs. O'Brien will be staying in room 435." The Nurses all nodded their heads, then Roland said, "I'd better get home, my kids will be sending out the goon squad if I'm any later."

Joey said, "I'm just a cry baby, daddy was right." Helga hugged him and said, "Listen to me, hell if what happened to you happened to me I'd cry too, now I want you to lay your head down, I'm going to teach you a bedtime prayer that I taught all my kids, they say it everynight and it helps." This is what she said:

**Sleep Prayer **

Dear God,  
As I turn off the light,  
please be with me.  
Help me to get to sleep,  
and please give me good dreams.  
Amen.

Joey listened to her voice and soon he fell fast asleep, and Helga gave him a kiss, she put the covers over him and then she got down on her knees and prayed, "Our heavenly father, please give this poor young boy your love and strength to be able to find the demons that are plaguing his young mind. Amen."

She got up off the floor and then there on the other side of the bed appeared the glowing orb, tears filled Helga's eyes and she saw how tenderly the light from the orb touched Joey's body.

When the light disappeared, she heard, "It'll take time for his mind to heal, but with the love from you, your husband and children, he'll soon get better and the dreams will soon fade away."

Then the orb just vanished, Helga sat down on the chair, and as she closed her eyes, she heard, Joey's voice say:

Dear God,  
As I turn off the light,  
please be with me.  
Help me to get to sleep,  
and please give me good dreams.  
Amen.

Tears ran down her face as she heard his voice ask God to protect him, she knew that soon he would be living with his new family and they'd all make sure that nothing hurt him ever again.

Helga got up and walked over by the door, took out her cell phone and called home, when Roland answered and heard her voice, he said, "Is everything alright?"

**At the Manor:**

She said, "Everything's fine, I just called to tell our childern good-night." He loved her more everyday, he then said, "I'll let the kids know that their mom wants to talk to them." She smiled as she heard Bakura in the background saying, "Let the young ones go first."

After she said goodnight to all the kids, Roland said, "How are you doing?" She said, "I want to kill that bastard for what he did, but since I can't then I'll make damn sure that Joey will never have anything to fear again in his life." Roland then said, "Babe, I've got to go, mother nature calls."

She laughed and said, "I'll call you in the morning, Ro, I love you." Just before he hung up he said, "Love you too." Then as he put the phone down, he made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Helga laughed as she sat back down, she looked at Joey lying there and a tear ran down her face as she thought of all the other children out there being abused daily and no one was there to stop it.

**At the Hospital:**

Just then, she heard Joey whimpering and she reached through the rail, put her hand on his and whispered, "Mom's here baby, go back to sleep." Several times during the night, Joey would have a dream, and Helga was there to help make it go away.

The next morning when Joey opened his eyes he looked around and he saw Helga asleep in the chair beside the bed, he smiled and then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The Nurse came in and she said, "I have to take his vitals." Helga smiled and said, "I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be right back."

When she left the room, standing at the Nurses station was a man and he was asking about a young boy who was brought to his hospital, he wanted to know where the boy was.

Helga turned around and went back into the room, went over to the Nurse and whispered to her, "Call Dr. Talbert, I think that the man who abused Joey is out at the station."

Jeff's phone went off and when he looked, it was an emergency 911, he got into his car and sped to the hospital, as he drove, he called Roland and said, "Somethings wrong, I got an emergency call from the Nurses station on the fourth floor."

Roland dropped the phone, ran downstairs, and said, "Bakura, Marik and Yami come with me, I think that mom's in trouble, and Ishizu take care of the little ones."

They ran outside, got into the Hummer and Roland sped to the hospital, when they got there, they all ran up the stairs and when they got to the fourth floor, security had a man in custody.

The man had a broken nose, his mouth was bleeding and standing beside the door that Joey was in was Helga, looking like she could kill someone, Roland let out the breathe he was holding and said to the boys, "Looks like mom has it covered."

Bakura, Marik and Yami started to laugh but the look from their mom stopped them, and then she said, "Who's with the young one?" Roland laughed and said, "Ishizu is, now what in the hell went on here?"

The door to the room opened and Jeff came out and he said, "That man tried to break into the room, then all hell broke out, Helga turned and she started beating the hell out of that man, I called security and well you know the rest."

Helga had turned and went into the room, she walked over to Joey who was curled into a ball whimpering, he's mad, he's mad."

She went over and sat down next to him, took him into her arms and said, "You're coming home with us today, lets get you dressed, Roland's waiting outside with our three oldest sons."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After the man who is Joey's father tried to break into the room, Helga told Roland, "He's coming home with us now." Roland went out and told Jeff, "We're taking Joey home with us now, that bastard might get out and we're not going to let him any where near Joey."

Bakura, Marik and Yami had gone into the room to make sure that their mom and new brother was all right. When Joey saw them, he got scared, Helga smiled at him and said, "These are our three oldest sons, this is Bakura, Marik and Yami." They all went over and shook Joey's hand and then Bakura said, "Let's go, dad's telling the doctor that we're leaving."

Marik helped Joey stand because he was having trouble walking from being in the coma; he gently picked him up and carried him outside. As the others followed, Marik looked at Joey and said, "We'll be home soon, then you'll get to meet the others."

Roland, Helga, Bakura and Yami followed and Bakura said, "Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Helga smiled at her son and said, "I know, I'm just worried that that bastard might get out and try to find him."

Yami said, "Mom, he'll never get anywhere near our new brother, we'll all make damn sure of that." Helga knew that their son meant every word, and she knew that with her brothers coming, that Joey's father would pay dearly for what he's done.

**At the Manor:**

Roland called and told Ishizu, "There's been some trouble at the hospital, we're bringing Joey home with us, please let the other children know and please have a bed ready in Seto's room for Joey to sleep on."

Ishizu told her dad, "I'll take care of everything, is mom alright?" Roland laughed and said, "Your mom's alright, but I can't say that for the man who tried to force his way into Joey's room."

Ishizu laughed and said, "I bet she beat the crap out of him didn't she?" Then she heard her mom's voice on the phone, "I sure did, he won't try that again."

Ishizu laughed and said, "We'll all be ready when you get here." Helga said, "We'll be home soon and honey, thanks for being our daughter, we both love you as well as the others."

When Roland pulled up in front of the Manor and turned the Hummer off, Joey looked around and said, "This place is huge." Bakura laughed and said, "You'll be running around with the others in no time."

When Roland opened Helga's door, the boys were getting out of the back, the door opened and Joey saw all the other children standing there, then Helga said, "Well, come on down and introduce yourselves to Joey."

Ishizu, Mai and Tea let the others go first, then they came down the steps, as Joey stood there, Mokie went over and said, "My name is Mokie, I like you, are you going to be my new brother?"

About then an older boy picked Mokie up and he looked at Joey and held out his hand and said, "My name is Seto, this little chatter box is my brother." Joey said, "Hi." And shook Seto's hand.

Then Serenity came up and said, "My name is Serenity, it's nice to meet you." Joey smiled and he said, "It's nice to meet you too." Then Yugi, Ryou and Malik all came over and Malik said, "I'm the oldest, so I get to talk, we all like you." Ryou and Yugi both looked daggers at Malik and then Bakura said, "Boys behave."

Then three girls came up to Joey and the oldest one said, "My name is Ishizu, this is Mai and Tea, we're glad that you've come to live with us." Helga could see that Joey wasn't use to girls and she went over and said, "Lets get inside, we've got to get lunch going."

Roland looked at Bakura and he said, "Will you please go put the Hummer in the garage, I've got to use the phone." Bakura got the keys and he got into the Hummer and drove off, Yami looked at Marik and said, "He's so lucky, he gets to drive."

Roland chuckled and said, "It won't be to long and both of you will be able to get your licenses." Both of them beamed and then they all went inside, Helga said, "Seto, why don't you show Joey where he'll be sleeping tonight."

When Seto took Joey upstairs, Helga said, "Alright how about helping me get dinner going." So the others all ran into the kitchen, when they got there, Ishizu said, Bakura will you and Marik go to the store and pick up the cake that mom ordered, Yami will you please go the roast out of the freezer and bring it in here.

Mai and Tea please go to get the potatoes out of the pantry, Mai said, should we mash them?" Helga smiled at them and said, "That would be great, and I'll get the green beans ready to cook."

Yugi looked at her and said, "What about us?" Helga laughed and said, "Well Yugi, you and Ryou and Malik can get the paper plates out of the pantry, and put them on the table, and Serenity and Mokie come here and I'll give you the utensils and napkins and you can put them on the table too."

Upstairs, Seto showed Joey where he would be sleeping, this is my room and until mom can get another one made, you can sleep on this bed." Joey walked over and couldn't believe how nice the bed was. As he sat there, tears filled his eyes and Seto said, "What's wrong, don't you like it?"

Joey wiped the tear away and said, "It's great, it's just that I've never had such a nice bed to sleep on." Seto walked over, sat down next to Joey, and said, "When my brother and I first came here, it was the same for us. We use to live with our Uncle, he was a drunk and a mean one, he use to beat me and well let's just say that I'm not a virgin. When he tried to do the same thing to my brother, well that was the last straw; I killed him with my bare hands."

Joey sat there listening to what Seto was saying and then he said, "Didn't they arrest you?" Seto shook his head no and said, "That's when dad came into our lives, he brought us home to live here and well we loved mom right away.

She would hold Mokie in her arms and sing to him until he fell asleep. They adopted us like they did the others and now we're just one big dysfunctional family that loves each other."

Joey then said, "My dad use to beat me and tell me that it was my fault that my mom and the baby she was carrying died. It got worse and I got older, then one night he raped me. I tried to get help, but couldn't find anyone, so I crawled into an alley and prayed to die.

When I came to, I didn't know where I was then I heard the most beautiful voice and she said, "It's alright." I opened my eyes and your mom sat there, she smiled at me and then a man came over and told me that no one would ever hurt me again, that was your dad."

Seto smiled and said, "I know that this is all new to you, but if you give us a chance we'll show you that nothing will ever hurt you again."

Joey looked at him and he said, "I'll try, but can I tell you something, those older girls scare me." Seto laughed aloud and said, "They scared me too, but once you get to know them, you'll love them as much at the guys."

When Seto and Joey got to the kitchen, Mokie ran over and said, "Hope you liked roast, mashed potatoes and fresh green beans." Joey smiled down at him and said, "Sounds great." Mokie took Joey by the hand and they all went and sat down at the table.

Helga said, "Ryou, it's your turn to say grace." Everyone including Joey bowed their heads and Ryou said, "Bless this food we're about to eat and bless Joey too. Amen." Joey's eyes filled with tears, no one had ever said anything that nice about him.

After they got through eating Helga said, "Alright, tonight Ishizu washes the dishes and Bakura and Marik get to dry." Seto why don't you take Joey to the family room, maybe he'd like to play one of the games."

When Joey walked into the family room, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was a pool table in one corner, a big screen television in front of the couch, where the kids were playing video games on.

Seto said, "Why don't we go watch the others play pool, then maybe we can when they're through." Joey said, "I've never played pool before." They walked over and sat on the stools and watched the others play, then Malik walked over to Joey and asked, "Why are you here?"

Roland and Yami stopped playing and waited to find out what Joey would say. Joey looked at him and said, "My dad abused me and I almost died, that's why I'm here."

Malik held out his arms, and when Joey hugged him, Malik said, "Me, Ryou and Yugi use to get beat by our mommy, Yugi nearly died too. They put us in the hospital and that's when dad and mom came into our lives."

Joey said, "My dad told me that it was my fault that my mommy and unborn baby died, he would beat me and did other things to me, that's the reason I was in the hospital."

Then Bakura said, "We've all been abused, some more then the others, but we've all been given a second chance to have lives we've all dreamed of, and it is all because of the love of our mom and dad."

Mokie said, "They'll love you too, just as we will."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Helga came back downstairs from finding some clothes that she hoped would fit Joey until she had a chance to go shopping tomorrow. As she stood in the doorway of the family room, she was listening to what Malik asked and how Joey answered him. She thought that he handled it a well as he could, then she smiled as she heard what Mokie said.

She walked into the room and said, "I think it's time for all the young ones to go upstairs, take a bath and get ready for bed, I'll be up after I talk to Joey." Mokie, Yugi, Ryou and Malik went over to Roland, gave him a kiss and then they went to their older siblings and said, "Goodnight." Then they went upstairs.

Helga walked over to where Seto and Joey were and she said, "I put some clothes on your bed, I hope that they fit, now I think that you and Seto need to get to bed, I'll be up after I go get the girls upstairs."

Seto and Joey went up to their room and Seto said, "You can shower first, I'll check and see if mom found you something to sleep in, if not, I'll let you wear something of mine."

Joey took a shower, then he came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, when Seto turned around, Joey tried to hide the scars that reminded him of what that bastard did to him. Seto said, "We all have scars, some worse the the others, here try this t-shirt on, I think that it'll fit."

Then Seto went into the bathroom and took his shower, when he came out, Joey was standing in front of the window, Seto knew that the wanted to ask him something, so Seto said, "What's on your mind?"

Joey said, "Tell me about the others." Seto said, "You might as well set on the bed, this could take a long time." There was a knock on the door, Seto said, "Come in." There stood Roland and Helga and she smiled at them and said, "We came to make sure that you both are alright, and I wanted to know if the clothes I left fit Joey or not."

Joey said, "Thanks they are really nice, but some of the t-shirts are way too big." Roland walked over and picked on up and said, "Babe, these are some of Bakura's old things, no wonder that they are too big."

Helga knew that Joey had something on his mind, but decided to let him and Seto talk, so they both went over and gave each of the boys a hug and she kissed them and Roland said, "If either of you need anything, Seto you know where our room is." Then they left, after the door closed Seto said, "You'll get use to the hugging and mom's kisses."

Then Seto looked at Joey and he said, "Alright, first I'll tell you about my brother, one of the neighbors would take Mokie in and give him something to eat, just to keep him from being hurt like I was, this woman was in her early sixties so she couldn't stop my abuse but she saved Mokie.

Bakura is the oldest, his dad and his new wife raised him, his dad hated him because his new mom paid to much attention to Bakura and not him, and so the beatings began.

He ran away several times, but the cops just brought him back, they didn't know about the beatings and hell even if they did, what could they do about it, back then it was considered punishing a child, not abuse.

Dad got involved when he got out of the service and married mom, one day he was on his way to work when he nearly ran over Bakura.

Bakura was a bloody mess, dad knew that he didn't get that way from playing with other kids, so he brought him home, mom cleaned him up under protest, but she soon had him trusting her and when she was done, he had fallen asleep, dad knew that he had to find out what was going on.

It was like that for Yami and Marik too, Yami's abuse was at the hands of his grandfather, he was a mean old man who thought that if you spared the rod, you spoiled the child, so he was beaten daily, sometimes more then that.

Marik, well it was his father and Uncle they both thought it was fun seeing him squirm whenever they hit him with a belt or whatever they could find, then like the others, dad and mom intervened and stopped the abuse."

Then Seto said, "There's Ishizu, mom found her wandering in an alley outside the dress shop in town, she was delirious from fever, she had been forced to let men use her for sex so that her dad could get the money, her fever was caused by something that she picked up from letting men touch her.

Then there is Mai, she was almost as bad off as Ishizu was, but instead of being made to let men touch her, she was forced to go out and steal things so that her mom and Aunt could hock them and get money for their drug habits, if she didn't then she got beat, the last time they nearly killed her.

Then there is Serenity, well from what I heard the other girls talking about, she was found in a dumpster outside a gas station when she was two months old, she was strung out on drugs and not expected to live. A social worker who put all of us into mom and dad's care told mom about her and that's how she came to be here.

Then there is Yugi, Ryou and Malik, they were all born into a family that didn't want them and tried everything that they could to kill them, but those three are fighters and kept on living.

One day while mom was visiting and friend in the hospital, she overheard a nurse talking about the triplets in the Nursery Intensive Care, and how the oldest was fighting for his life.

Well that's all she had to hear, she told dad and they contacted Mary Wilson, the Social Worker, and asked about the triplets, Mary knew that when they were ready the little ones would be living with dad and mom and our large dysfunctional family."

Seto looked over at the clock and said, "We better get to bed, it's nealy midnight and tomorrow is laundry day, so mom's going to be early getting all the laundry for us to help do, if she knows that we have been talking all night, well let's just say that she'll find a chore for us to do, and they aren't the kind you want to do."

So as they got into their beds, Seto turned off the light and said, "Goodnight Joey." Joey said, "See you in the morning." Seto could hear the fear in his voice and he said, "If you have a bad dream, wake me up, I'll go get mom, she's good at chasing them away." Joey said, "Alright." Joey didn't have one, he slept better then he ever had.

Every night, both Roland and Helga went around, told all their kids goodnight, and tonight was the same, when they knocked on Bakura's bedroom door, he opened it and smiled at them and he said, "I'll check on Joey, and make sure that he's alright."

Helga smiled and said, "You've always been their protector ever since we first brought them home." Then they both gave him a hug and she kissed his cheek and he said, "Goodnight, and yes I know that in the morning is laundry day, I'll make sure that I'm up on time." Roland laughed and said, "That's what they all told her." Then he closed his door and they went back downstairs and went to their room.

When Roland closed the door, he said, "Joey will be alright, he's with Seto and it they need us, we'll know." Then he kissed her and as he went to take his shower, when he came out and got ready for bed, she went over and stood behind him, she kissed the scars that still were there on his back.

She picked up the lotion and rubbed some on his back and he said, "God blessed me the day we met, you're the angel who saved me and the kids."

She kissed his back and said, "I love you and our children and it was you who gave me a reason to live, without you and our children I don't know what would have happened."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As they lay in bed, Helga put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating, and then she moved her hand down and rubbed his member. Roland said, "That could get you into all kinds of trouble."

She sat up, took off her nightgown and said, "Hell trouble is my middle name." Roland then pulled her down, kissed her and then he flipped her over and lay there looking into her green eyes and said, "Babe, you're as beautiful now as you were when we first got married," Then he started making love to her.

When they were through, and she was lying in his arms, she said, "You still can make me see fireworks." He chuckled, then they heard the sound of someone knocking, he got up, put on his pants and opened the door. There stood Mokie, he said, "My tummy hurts."

Helga put on her nightgown, and then she went and picked him up and carried him into their bathroom. She took his temperature and when she saw that it was normal, she smiled at him and said, "Come with mommy, I'll give you something that will make your tummy feel better."

Roland took Mokie and they followed Helga downstairs to the kitchen, when they got there, Roland sat him on the counter and gently rubbed his back. Mokie looked up at him and said, "Daddy my tummy hurts." Roland hated when one of the kids were sick and he said, "Mommy's going to make it better.

Helga came back with a glass of warm water, she put two drops of peppermint syrup in it, and when Mokie drank it, he let out a loud burp. Roland said, "Is your tummy better now?" Mokie looked at his mommy and daddy and said, "Excuse me, I burped."

This caused both of Roland and Helga to laugh and then Mokie burped again and he said, "Mommy is my tummy going to blow up?" She gently rubbed his back and said, "No baby, it's alright to burp." Then Mokie said, "Daddy, I'm tired, can I go back to bed?" Roland picked him up and kissed the top of his head and then they walked back upstairs.

When Roland gently laid Mokie on his bed, he was sound asleep, he looked at Helga and said, "If you hadn't of been here, what would I have done, you know I hate it when one of the kids get sick."

Helga put the covers over Mokie, kissed his cheek and they went closed his door and went back to their room, Helga said, "Ro, I know that when any of our kids gets sick it worries you, but you've seen me use the syrup before and I know that you would of done the same thing I did."

Roland put his arms around her and he kissed her, Helga chuckled and said, "Whoa big boy, momma's tired, and the alarm is going to go off in three hours, so lets get some sleep unless you and the boys are going to be doing the laundry all by yourselves."

Roland chuckled and said, "You really know how to take the wind out of my sails, so lets get some sleep, then in the morning we'll all help do the wash." She hugged him then they got back under the covers and got about two hours of sleep.

Upstairs in the bedrooms, the kids were waking up, and they were all getting their bedding and clothes ready for when their mom and sisters would be coming around collecting the things to be washed. Seto and Joey had just remade their own beds, and had gotten changed, when there was a knock on the door, Seto opened it and there stood his brother.

Mokie had tears in his eyes as he said, "I had a mistake." Seto smiled and said, "Lets go get you changed and make sure that mom knows that there you had a accident." Mokie then said, "Mommy won't be mad?" Joey then said, "If I know your mommy, she'll understand."

Then they heard, "She'll understand what?" There stood Helga, she was smiling because she had overheard what they were talking about. Mokie went over and said, "I wet the bed, me sorry." Helga put down the linen she was holding and said, picked Mokie up and said, "Hey, it's alright, we all make mistakes, did Seto and Joey help you get changed?"

Mokie nodded his head and said, "They even put clean things on my bed." Helga smiled at them and said, "That's what brothers do, they help you when you need them, now lets get the clothes down to the basement, your sisters are already sorting the clothes and they'll be needing these things so that they'll have everything washed."

The phone rang and when Roland answered it, he heard Matthew's voice, "Ro, I wanted to let you know, that man that was arrested trying to get into his son's room at the hospital, he's made bail."

Roland couldn't believe it, "You mean that someone helped that son-of-a-bitch get out of jail, who was it?" Matthew then said, "You know that I can't tell you, what you need to do is have that young man talk to Phillip and tell him what his father did to him, that's the only way you'll stop that man from trying to find his son."

Roland said, "Thanks for calling, I'll talk to Joey and see if he'll tell Phillip what happened, and if Phillip doesn't do anything about it, well lets just day that it won't stop me."

Matthew then said, "As I said before, please don't take the law into your own hands, your family need you there, not sitting in jail." Then the phone went dead.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Roland opened it to find Darrell, Steven and Michael standing there, when they saw the expression on his face Darrell said, "Aright what's going on?"

About that time from behind Roland came, "Momma come quick, our Uncles are talking to daddy." Roland turned around and there stood Serenity, he smiled and said, "You all better get in here, the kids will come charging in here to see their favorite Uncles."

As soon as they were sitting at the table, the kids all came running to see their Uncles. Seto brought Joey to meet them, he said, "They're mom's brothers, and they're really cool."

When Darrell saw the young boy standing behind Seto, he motioned to Michael and Steven, they all looked, and then Michael said, "Seto, why don't you come over and give your Uncles a hug."

Joey watched how much these men loved each of the kids, he had always wanted someone to love him, then Helga touched him on the shoulder and said, "Come over and meet my brothers." Joey timidly walked over and Michael stood up, held out his hand, and said, "Hello, what is your name?"

Joey liked this may immediately, he reminded him of Helga, and Joey smiled and said, "My name is Joey." Then Steven and Darrell walked over, shook hands with Joey, and said, "We're glad to meet you." Just then, the triplets, Yugi, Ryou and Malik came running in and they were arguing, "I get to hug them first, no I do."

Bakura stopped the arguing by saying, none of you are going to get to see them if you don't stop arguing." Ryou was about to say something, but Helga stopped him by saying, "You heard your brother, now be still, you'll all get a chance to see your Uncles."

The kids all visited their Uncles for a little while, and then Helga said, "Back to work, your dad wants to talk to your Uncles." So one by one, the kids all left the kitchen and went back to what chores they were assigned. Helga stood there and then she said, "Roland O'Brien what in hell is going on?"

Michael, Darrell and Steven knew that when their sister was like this, that you had better tell her the truth, Roland then said, "I need to talk to your brothers first and then we'll talk I promise."

Helga went over and gave Roland and left to go help the kids do their chores. Then Michael said, "What is going on?" Roland then said, "The Chief of Police called this morning and let me know that the son-of-a-bitch that beat the hell out of his son is out on bail."

Steven then said, "You need to promise us that you'll leave this up to us, if you try to do anything at all, I swear that I'll break your neck myself, do you understand me?"

Roland wasn't scared of anyone, but these three men scared the hell out of him, they all use to be part of the Navy Seals, and were trained to kill a man with their hands, so he never made them angry.

Roland then said, "I understand, but you all have to face your sister." Steven said, "We're all trained killers, but when it comes to Helga, we're just her brothers but we're scared to death of her." Just then Helga walked into the room and said, "Now what in the hell is going on?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When they heard Helga say, "Now what in the hell is going on?" Michael looked at his brothers and said, "Let's go see what the kids are doing." Roland glared at them as if to say, "Cowards." Michael just smiled at him as they left the room.

Helga walked over to Roland, she knew that something was bothering him, then he said, "Matthew the Chief of Police called and told me, that Joey's father is out on bail."

Helga's green eyes flashed and she said, "What do you mean that bastard is out on bail, he needs to be sent to the bowls of hell for what he did to Joey."

Roland put his arm around her, then he said, "I agree with you, but as Matthew said, they can't hold him just because Jeff said that his boy was brought in abused and raped. Matthew said that if Joey talked to Phillip then maybe he could prosecute him."

Helga was royally pissed off, she then said, "So until Joey talks to Phillip about what his dad did to him, that son-of-a-bitch is walking around Domino looking for him and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it, that's just plain bull-shit."

Roland knew that his wife was this close to taking a gun and hunting down that man and shooting him, he had to get her to calm down, so he said, "What if we go talk to Joey and see if he'll tell Phillip what his father did, that way we might get his father off the street."

Helga closed here eyes and took a deep breath, then she said, "Alright, but what if he's to scared to talk about what happened, then what do we do?"

Roland smiled down at her and said, "Let's take one thing at a time, first we talk to Joey, then if that isn't an option, then I guess we leave it up to your brothers."

Helga then said, "Alright, let's go talk to Joey, and see if he'll talk to Phillip, but I don't really like the idea of my brothers going after that man, I know that they are experts at what they do, but I don't want to see them arrested."

Roland gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, and said, "I don't either." So and then they went to see where Joey was, so that they could talk to him. They found Joey outside helping Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie wash the windows, Helga said, "Joey could we talk to you for a minute please."

Joey handed Seto the rags and walked over to find out what they wanted, Roland then said, "Let's go inside." When they went inside, they walked to the den, and when Joey sat down he said, "What's wrong?"

Helga sat down beside him and she said, "Your father was arrested for trying to break into the room when you were in the hospital, but the Chief of Police called Roland and told him that he was out on bail."

Joey's face turned white and he fell to the floor and curled into a ball, he was saying, "Daddy's gonna be mad at me, daddy's gonna be mad at me."

Helga sat down on the floor, she took Joey into her arms and held him, and she said, "No, your daddy doesn't know where you are, you're safe here." Then Roland sat down on the floor and he said, "Will you do something for us?"

Joey looked up at him with tears running down his face and he said, "What." Roland then said, "The District Attorney wants to talk to you about what your father did to you, if you tell him then he can have your father arrested and thrown in jail."

Joey looked up at Roland and he said, "But what if that man doesn't believe me, he'll make me go back living the house with my father, I'd rather die then go back."

Helga said, "Phillip is a fair man, he'll look over and the evidence against you father and then he send you father far away from here." Joey looked at Helga and he said, "Will you be there, I don't want to be alone."

Both Roland and Helga hugged him and Roland said, "Yes son we'll both be with you, you're never going to be alone again." Then Joey threw his arms around them and said, "Alright I'll talk to that man."

When Joey left to talk to Roland and Helga, Seto started to follow them, but Bakura stopped him and said, "You're chores aren't done."

Seto looked at him and said, "What if it's about his father, he's so scared of that monster and what he did to him."

Bakura put his arm around Seto's shoulder and said, "Dad and mom wouldn't ever let that man touch Joey again, now go back and get your chores done."

Roland picked up the phone and dialed Phillip's Office, Phillip's secretary answered the phone, Phillip Taylor's Office. Roland said, Patricia, it's Roland O'Brien, I need to talk to Phillip."

Patricia smiled when she heard Roland's voice, she said, "Just a minute." Then Roland heard Phillip's voice say, "Roland, how can I help you?"

Roland said, "Did Matthew talk to you about the young boy who was admitted to the hospital." Phillip said, "Yes he did, he said that the young boy is living there."

Roland told him, "Yes he is, the reason I'm calling is, Joey wants to tell you what happened."

Phillip said, "I can come out there around three this afternoon, is that alright?" Roland said, "That would be fine, and Phillip, Helga is on the war path because that man is out on bail."

Phillip chuckled and said, "That sounds like her, well you tell her that I'll do my best to make sure that that young boys father is picked up and held for questioning."

Roland then said, "We'll see you at three." He hung up the phone, looked at Joey, and said, "You don't have to be afraid of Phillip, and he's helped up convict all the kids' parents who live here."

Joey then said, "Can Seto be there when I talk to that man?" Helga smiled at Joey and said, "Yes, Seto can be here too." Roland then said, "Why don't you go back and help the others with the chores, mom will come get you when it's time."

Later that afternoon, Helga went to find Joey, "Phillip will be here in an hour, why don't you go change your clothes and come back here."

Seto and Joey went upstairs to their room, when Seto closed the door he said, "We all had to talk to Phillip and tell him what happened to us, just tell him what your father did to you."

They went back downstairs and Roland said, "Let's go to the den, Phillip is here." Phillip said to Joey, "Can you tell me what your father did, how did he abuse you and why?"

_Joey reached out and took Seto's hand and then he said, "When I was about six, my mommy was going to have a baby; she was driving to get something for us for dinner, when a drunk driver hit the car, she and the baby died._

_When my daddy found out, he was crying and I didn't know why, 'Why are you crying?' I asked him. Then my daddy screamed at me, 'Your mommy and the baby are dead, it's your fault.'_

_I started to cry and I told him, It's not my fault, me loved mommy and the baby, it's not my fault. Then my daddy hit me across my face and I fell to the floor and he was still screaming at me, then he kicked me in my tummy and I screamed._

_When I opened my eyes, my daddy was gone, my tummy hurt and I wanted my mommy, I lay on the floor and cried, 'mommy my tummy hurts' but she never came._

_When my daddy came home, he smelled like he had been drinking, he found me, I was hiding in my room, and he started hitting me and yelling that I was a bad boy that's why my mommy died._

_Daddy was always telling me that I was a bad boy and hitting me, then one day when I was twelve, my daddy had been hitting me and telling me that no one would ever love me, and then he told me to take off my clothes._

_I did what he said, I was so afraid of him and didn't want him to hit me anymore, then my daddy told me to lay on my tummy and what he did to me was horrible._

_He started touching my penis and then he put his finger in my rectum and then another and another. He laughed because I was screaming and begging him to stop, it hurts daddy please stop._

_But he didn't stop then he took his fingers out, but he shoved his penis into my rectum and I screamed and begged him to stop, but all he did was slap me and he said no one would ever want me now; I was always going to be his fuck toy._

_When he was done, he got off the bed and staggered out of my room, I lay there crying and then I got up and put on my underpants, then I climbed out my bedroom window, somehow I got out into the alley and made it to the street._

_I was crying and hoping that someone would come help me, my underpants were full of blood, I could feel it run down my leg, my rectum hurt, but no one was around, then I just curled into a ball and prayed that I'd die."_

Phillip then went over to where Joey was, he sat down next to him and said, "You're father will never hurt you ever again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..Joey's father meets Helga's brothers, wonder what will happen??


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Helga gave Roland the "look" and he asked Phillip, "How can you really promise Joey that his father will never be able to find or hurt him again?"

Phillip looked at Roland and he said, "You've known me for a long time, I've been able to help both you and Helga in making sure that the children you brought into you home were kept safe from the abuser.

And then I also help you two adopt them, so please give me the benefit of the doubt in knowing what I'm talking about."

Helga walked over to Phillip and she kissed his cheek and said, "You have to understand that Joey's different from the others, their parents were either drug addicts or drunks, where Joey's father is almost like the average man, except he abuses his so badly he nearly died. That's why Ro is asking you when you said that to Joey."

Phillip smiled down at her and he said, "I completely understand, so now I've got to go talk to the Chief of Police and let him know that I need to have Mr. Wheeler arrested and held for questioning.

Then I'll go talk to him and let him know that I have enough proof to send him to jail for the rest of his life, then he just might admit to abusing his son, and well I'll have enough to have him held until the trial."

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he listened to what Phillip was talking about a trial, he then said, "You mean that I'll have to tell what that bastard did to me in front of people, I can't do that."

Seto then put his arm around Joey's shoulder and said, "Listen to me, yes you can, I had to do the same thing and it isn't as hard as you think it'll be."

Joey wiped the tears from his face as he looked at Seto and he said, "But won't those people start making fun of me for not being able to protect myself?"

Seto then made Joey look at him and he said, "Joey, no one is going to make fun of you, hell what they'll probably do is cry after listening to what that son-of-a-bitch did."

Then the door opened and the other kids walked in and they went over to where Joey and Seto were and Ishizu smiled at Joey and said.

"Listen, mom and dad will make sure that no one makes or tries to make fun of you, you're now part of this family, so remember that all of us will be here to help no matter what, we're here."

Joey then said, "Alright, if that's what it takes to keep him away from me, then I'll testify against him." Darrell, Steven and Michael were listening to what was going on, Darrell looked at Michael and said, "You know that we've to find this bastard and show him exactly what it's like to be abused."

About then, Bakura came out of the room and he said, "If you want to find that douse bag, then I suggest you start looking at the local bar, that's where I'd look if I were you."

Steven said, "Alright, we'll do that, but your mom isn't to know just yet, I don't want her implicated in this." Bakura then nodded his head and walked off, then Michael said, "I'm thirsty, what do you say we go get something to drink?"

Roland noticed that Helga's brothers got into their car and drive off; he knew that they were searching for Joey's father. Helga went over to where he was standing and she asked, "Where are they off to?"

Phillip was still talking to Joey, when he over heard the conversation between Greta and Roland, he hoped that whatever it was didn't have anything to do with Joey's father. Phillip then said, "Tomorrow I'll talk to the Judge, I might be able to get him to you to be able to talk to him in his quarters and not in the Court Room."

**At the Blue Lagoon:**

Michael, Darrell and Steven walked into the bar, went over to the bar, and asked the bartender, "Do you know someone by the name of Wheeler?"

The bartender pointed to a corner table, there sat a man who was talking to prostitute, they were laughing and she was kissing on him. Steven walked over and said, "Are you the bastard who likes to beat on his son?"

The woman sitting there got up and slapped Joey's father across his face and said, "You son-of-a-bitch, you told me that your son was living with his mother."

Steven laughed and said, "The man's pregnant wife died in child birth six years ago, ever since that day he started beating his six year old son."

Wheeler stood up, shoved the woman so hard that she hit the wall, "What gives you the right to talk to me that way, you no good bitch." Wheeler yelled at her.

About that time, Wheeler found himself on the floor with a bloody nose, and then he was grabbed by his hair and dragged towards the back door, shoved to the ground. He got up shouting, "You son-of-a-bitch, what gives you the right to treat me this way?"

Then Darrell walked up to him and with a double up fist he hit Wheeler in the stomach and as he doubled over gasping for breathe, he tried to say something nasty, but Darrell said, "If you say one word, I'll gut you right here."

Wheeler didn't say one word, but that didn't stop Darrell from saying, "Today, we've found you guilty, now you're going to find out what you sentence is." Then Steven walked back into the bar, walked over to the bartender and said, "We'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about seeing us in here." The bartender smiled and said, "It's about time someone taught that bastard that he can't get away with beating up on his son."

Steven got into the car and drove into the alley behind the bar, Darrell and Michael shoved Wheeler into the back seat, Darrell sat next to him while Michael got into the front. Steven then drove to the outskirts of town to an abandoned building that they had found.

**Inside the abandoned building:**

Steven pulled up in front of the doors, Michael got out and opened the doors, then Steven drove into the building and when he got inside, he turned off the engine, got out of the car, he and Michael helped Darrell get Wheeler out of the car.

They threw him down on the floor and when he tried to run out, Steven took out his gun and shot Wheeler in the knee, causing the man to fall to the ground screaming in pain, "My knee, I'm bleeding to death."

Steven walked back to the trunk and opened it and reached inside and took out a black bag, he put it on the ground and then he got out a some rope, some hooks and then he slammed the trunk shut. He looked up at the rafters and said, "That one will do."

Darrell then picked up the rope, tied one end to one of the hooks, threw the rope up and over the rafter and then he pulled the rope hard and the hook stuck into the wooden rafter, and he tug hard and said, "This will be strong enough for what we have planned."

Michael was standing over Wheeler making sure to kick his knee every now and then just to hear him scream, he was watching to see what his brothers had in mind and he laughed when he knew, then he said, "Wheeler, we're going to have fun teaching what we think of child abuser."

Darrell and Steven walked over to where Wheeler was lying on the floor; Steven threw a piece of rope to Michael and said, "Tie his hands behind his back, while Darrell and I get the rest of the things ready." Wheeler looked at them with fear in his eyes, and he started begging, "If you let me go, I'll never hurt my son again, I promise."

**Back at the Manor:**

Bakura was outside talking to Marik when Roland walked up and over heard what Bakura was saying. Roland startled them by saying, "If your mom finds out, all hell is going to break loose, so I wouldn't talk about it anymore."

Bakura and Marik both nodded that they understood, then Roland walked back inside, he wondered himself just what Darrell, Steven and Michael were up to.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

**At the Manor:**

When Phillip started to leave to go back to his Office, he said, "I have enough information from Joey to charge his father with child abuse."

Helga wanted to believe this but she still had her doubts that Phillip could get Joey's father arrested, but she didn't say any thing.

Roland showed Phillip to the door, afterwards he stood there wondering where Helga's brothers were and what in the hell they were doing. As he stood there, Helga walked over and she said, "Do you have any idea where my brothers are?"

Roland jumped and turned around, looked at her, and said, "I don't really know, but if I had to guess, I'd say they were taking care of business."

Helga closed her eyes then she looked at him and said, "I guess I knew that already, but I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, I didn't want my brothers involved, but then they are my brothers and they all love our children and they hate anyone who abuses children.

Phillip has helped us in the past, but this time it's different, there really isn't any real proof that what happened, it's just his word what his father did to him."

Roland put his arm around her and said, "They're only trying to make sure that Joey doesn't have to go back and live with his father, hell I probably would have done the same thing."

Just then Bakura came in from outside and he saw his parents talking and he said, "I have to tell you something, mom I found my Uncles listening to what you were talking to Phillip about, I mentioned that if I were them I'd go to the local bar and ask about Joey's father."

Helga knew that their oldest son was afraid that she'd be upset with him, she went over and kissed his cheek and said, "Listen they didn't have to go there, but if I know my brothers, they were only trying to protect Joey, just like you do for all your brothers and sisters."

Roland then said, "I'm going to try to reach Michael on his cell, he's the more reasonable of your brothers, if I can get him to understand that if they go through what they're planning it might make it worse of Joey."

About then Helga put her hand on her husbands arm and said, "Don't, leave them alone, what Phillip's trying to do won't work, he really doesn't enough to put that bastard behind bars and we both know it."

Roland hugged his wife and said, "Alright, I'll wait, but if I don't hear from them soon, I'm going to go to that bar and do some investigating myself."

From behind them, they heard Bakura say, "Dad, you're not going to that place without us." There stood Bakura, Marik and Yami.

**At the warehouse:**

Wheeler was sitting on the floor trying to figure out a way to get his hands untied and get the hell out of there before these men did anything else to him.

Steven and Darrell walked over to where Michael was standing and Steven whispered, "I need you and Darrell to strip off Wheeler's shirt, and then hold him down while I use these hooks."

Michael nodded that he understood, then Darrell walked over and they started to rip off Wheeler's shirt, Wheeler yelled, **"What in the hell are you doing, this shirt ****cost**** me a fortune."**

Darrell laughed and said, "You got ripped off, this shirt isn't worth more then five dollars." Michael chuckled and as they finally got the shirt off the man, then they grabbed him and shoved him face down on the floor.

Wheeler was fighting them, he needed to get the hell out of there, they were planning to do something horrible to him, and he wasn't going do without of fight. Michael shouted, "If you don't stop squirming I swear I'm going to knock you the hell out."

Wheeler just kept on fighting them, so Michael doubled up his fist and knocked Wheeler out, and then Darrell said, "Hell now I won't be able to hear him scream when Steven inserts the hooks into his back."

Steven walked over and handed them both two hooks and said, "Don't worry, he'll scream when he comes to while we're showing him what it's like to be abused."

**At the Blue Lagoon:**

When Roland stopped the Hummer outside the bar, he turned to his sons and said, "Let me do the talking." They all walked into the bar and Roland walked over to the bar and asked the bartender, "I'm looking for Wheeler, have you seen him?"

The bartender laughed and said, "Boy, he hasn't been this popular since he knocked up that bitch last year." Bakura walked over and said, "That's real funny, now have you seen Wheeler?"

The man didn't like the way this punk was looking at him, so he said, "Yesterday Wheeler was in here with one of the prostitutes when three men came in here and one of them must have pissed him off, because they all went out back in the alley and I haven't seen him again."

Bakura then said, "What's the name of the prostitute?" The bartender said, "She goes by the name of "Sugar" she hangs around here when she's not taking care of business." "What does she look like?" Bakura asked.

Roland looked at his sons and they left the bar, then Roland said, "Marik, here take my cell phone and try to get hold of Michael." Bakura turned and looked down the street, he then said, "Dad, that's her."

Roland started too walked down to where the prostitute was standing, when Bakura said, "Dad, if you walk up to her, she'll run, you look like you're a cop, let me go."

Roland chuckled and said, "Alright, but watch yourself." Bakura walked down the street to where the prostitute was, she turned around and smiled at him and said, "Well hello, what can I do for you?"

Bakura put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear, she turned white and tried to get away from him, but he held onto her arm and then he said, "We're going to walk over to that Hummer and you're going to tell my dad what happened yesterday when those three me talked to someone by the name of Wheeler."

**At the warehouse:**

When Steven gave each of his brother's two hooks he said, "Let's get busy." Then each of them inserted a hook into Wheeler's back and then Steven began to pull the rope until Wheeler was suspended off the floor, then he handed Darrell and Michael each some rope and said, "Tie these ropes to his legs, then tie each end to the pillars so that he can't move."

**Back outside the bar:**

Bakura and the Sugar walked back to the Hummer and as Roland got out, she said, "That bastard, when I found out that he was abusing his little boy, I wanted to kill him, but those three men stopped me. They took Jack, (that's his first name) outside in the alley where I hope that they beat the hell out of him."

Roland reached into his pants pocket and handed her some money, "I don't know what the going rate is, but maybe this might be enough, and thanks for the information."

Sugar took the money and said, "I might be a hooker, but I don't abuse children or animals, but some men should be shot and shoved in a ditch and Wheeler is one of those." Then she turned and walked away.

Roland then said, "Lets get back, your mom is probably pulling her hair out wondering what we found out, your Uncles can take care of themselves, its Wheeler that has to be worried."

**Back at the warehouse:**

Wheeler started coming to, and then he began to scream, **"What in the hell have you bastard done to me?" **Steven walked over to where he was hanging and he said, "This is just the beginning of your nightmare."

Then Darrell and Michael both walked over to where Wheeler was hanging and they took the knives that they had and began to cut into Wheeler's back. He screamed and tried to get away, which only caused the hooks to penetrate deeper into his skin, and he screamed even more, then he passed out from the pain.

Steven said, "That's enough for now, I want him awake when we begin phase two of his torture."

**At the Manor:**

When Roland, Bakura, Marik and Yami got home, they walked into the house, Helga was in the kitchen baking some cookies, and Ishizu, Mai and Tea were helping supervise Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Serenity and Mokie in putting the dough on the cookie sheets.

Helga looked up as they came in, she looked at Ishizu and said, "I'll be right back, will you and Mai supervise the young one?" Ishizu nodded that she would, and then Helga went to talk to Roland.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

While Roland was talking to Helga, Bakura, Marik and Yami went into the family room to play some pool. Helga walked up to Roland and asked, "Did you find my brothers?"

Roland said, "No, but we know for sure that they have Joey's dad, the bartender at The Blue Lagoon told me that your brothers went in there yesterday and had a conversation with Mr. Wheeler, then they took him outside and that was the last time the bartender saw him."

**At the Police Department:**

Phillip walked into the Police Department, went to the Desk Sergeant, and said, "My name is Phillip Mitchell and I want to talk to the Police Chief Winters."

Matthew came out and shook hands with Phillip and then they went into Matthew's Office where Phillip said, "I want you to issue an order to arrest Jack Wheeler." Matthew asked, "What is he charged with?" Phillip said, "Child abuse, he abused his own son."

Matthew then said, "What proof do you have that he abused his son?" Phillip said, "I talked to his son, Joey and he detailed everything that his father did to him and the look of humiliation on his face and fear that I heard in that young boys voice, well it made me want to find his dad and well I won't go into that."

Matthew knew Phillip enough to know that when he wanted someone charged with something then the person was guilty without a doubt. Matthew then picked up his phone, pressed a button, and said, "This is Police Chief and I want Jack Wheeler picked up for questioning."

Phillip then stood up, shook hands with Matthew and walked out of the Police Department and went back to his Office where he had his secretary type up what was on the tape recorder that he used to tape what Joey said.

**At the warehouse:**

Jack Wheeler was hanging from the rafter by hooks that were inserted into his back; his legs were tied to pillars on each side of the room. When he came to, he started to moan then he opened his eyes and tears ran down his face from the pain, he begged, "If you please release me, I'll leave town, just please take this hooks out of my back."

Steven walked over, he stood there looking at Wheeler, and he said, "I wonder how many times your son begged you not to hit him, how many did he?"

Then Steven went over to a table and picked up a vicious looking kind of tool and said, "I wonder if he felt this kind of pain." Then Steven raised his arm and struck Wheeler directly in his right knee, shattering it with a hideous crack.

The screams that came out of that Wheeler's throat would have scared the hell out of anyone, but it didn't bother Steven or his brother, in fact, it gave them satisfaction that they were causing this monster pain.

Then as Wheeler was gasping through the pain, Darrell picked up the next tool and walked over and he looked directly into Wheeler's face and said, "Now lets see if you might remember you son's screams when you raped him, did he sound like this."

Then Darrell wrapped one end of the tool around Wheeler's left leg and twisted until he heard the snapping sound as he broke Wheeler's hip.

That was just too much pain, it caused the man to pass out, and he also pissed and shit his pants. Steven then said, "Damn he sure stinks, I guess we had better get use to smell, he's going to be doing more of this before we're through with him."

**At the Manor:**

Roland was still trying to reach any one of Helga's brothers, but they weren't answering their phones. He let the den and went into the kitchen to talk to Helga.

When she looked up and saw the emotion on his face she walked over and put her arms around him and as she hugged him she said, "Listen, my brothers are grown men who have taken it upon themselves to make a monster understand what it feels like to be abuse."

Just then the Joey and Seto came into the kitchen, they heard what she was saying and Joey said, "What do you mean that your brothers are doing to my dad?"

Helga looked at Roland who turned around and said, "It isn't right to listen to someone else's conversation." Joey then walked over to them and he said, "You have to stop them, my dad is a mean man, he'll hurt them."

Seto went over to where Joey was standing and he said, "You don't have to worry about our Uncles, they can take care of themselves, they all were in the Navy Seals, they have been taught to be able to deal with about any situation."

Helga put her arms around Joey, gave him a hug, kissed his cheek, and said, "Seto, why don't you go help your dad, he is going to get "Old Betsy" fired up, I'm going to cook steaks out on the grill tonight

After they left, she looked at Joey and said, "Sit down, I want to tell you a little about my brothers, while I get the steaks ready."

Joey sat down at the table and as Helga took the steaks out of the refrigerator, she said, "My brother are all older then me, and when I first met Roland they all thought that it their duty to find out if he was right for me.

They decided to follow him around, what they didn't know was that he knew they were following him, so one day when they followed him into one of the gyms in town, he was in the ring and dared them one at a time to get in and see if they could take him.

Well to make a long story short, Roland beat the hell our of my brothers, and they were all trained to take men out in any situation, but what my brothers didn't know was that my dear husband to be was also a Navy Seal to, which they soon found out.

When they got home and I saw the condition they were in, I laughed so hard that I had to sit down, or fall down. I looked at the bruised and battered faces of my brothers and just started laughing again.

The next day when Roland came to pick me up, my brother all shook hands with him and as he drove us to the restaurant, he told me what happened and I damn nearly pissed my pants, so you see, you don't have to worry about my brothers or your dad."

Joey laughed as he listened to what she was telling him and he said, "I'm glad that I'm living here with my new family and mom, I love you and dad, and thanks for being there and singing to me that night when I was having that nightmare."

Helga came over and she gave him a kiss and said, "Son, your welcome, and dad and I love you too. Roland came in about that time and he went over, gave Joey a hug, and said, "We're glad that you are a part of our family."

**At Phillip's Office:**

Phillip's secretary buzzed him, he picked up the phone and she told him, "Police Chief Winters in on line one." He thanked her, pressed the button, and said, "Phillip's here, what can I do for you Chief."

The Police Chief said, "We can't find Wheeler anywhere, my men have gone to where he works and his boss said that he hasn't been to work in three days. Then they went and talked to several business owners where Wheeler went to, and they all told my men the same thing, they haven't seen Wheeler in days."

Phillip then said, "Maybe he cleared out of Domino because he's afraid that we would arrest him for the abuse of his son, well keep your men looking and thanks for calling."

Then he put the phone down, as he sat there then he called and told Roland what the Police Chief said, and then Phillip told Roland, "The Police are still going to keep looking for Wheeler, but as of now, it looks like he just disappeared."

Roland thanked Phillip for calling and when he hung up the phone, he prayed that whatever Helga's brothers were doing, they wouldn't caught.

**At the warehouse:**

Wheeler came around and then the pain hit and he started screaming again, he begged them again to let him go. Michael then walked up to where he was hanging and he said, "Well lets see what we've learned, when you wife who was pregnant died in child birth, you went home and took it out on your son, the first of many times he endured your hitting and calling him so many horrible things.

Then you decided to continue abusing him instead of getting help, you started drinking and that made you begin to abuse him more until one day you decide to rape your own son."

Then something in Michael's eyes changed and he said, "Lower this son-of-a-bitch." That's when Jack realized that he was naked from the waist down, he said, "What, where are my pants?"

Darrell laughed and said, "You shit and pissed yourself, you were stinking something terrible, so we stripped you down and used that power hose to wash the stink off."

When Wheeler's toes were barely touching the floor, Michael walked behind him and said, "Maybe this will give you some idea of what your son felt." Then with Darrell and Steven, bending Wheeler over, Michael used a steel pole and shoved it up Wheeler's ass.

Screams echoed through out the warehouse as Michael shove it in and out of his anus, then with one final scream, Wheeler died for the pain of the rape, his broken knee and hip, Steven said, "Our work here is one, lets get out of here and go home." When they left, they poured gasoline over the entire warehouse, then Steven lit a match and threw it on the floor as they walked out. When the authorities found the body, they'd never be able to prove who killed Jack Wheeler.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The Domino Fire Department got an anonymous phone call saying, "There's a huge fire at the old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Domino down near the old factory."

It was a three-alarm fire, there were four fire departments that were called to help put out the fire and when it was out, the Fire Chief discovered that there was a body in the building at the time of the fire.

The Domino Police Chief was called out to investigate the discovery of a body in that perished in the fire. The coroner was called out to take the body back to the morgue, to find out the cause of death, the coroner found out that it was a man's body that was found.

The coroner also determined that the man was already dead before the fire. Now it is up to the Police to find out who the man was.

**At the Manor:**

When Steven, Darrell and Michael got back, they went to the kitchen to get something to drink, there they found Helga was sitting in the kitchen; she looked at them and said, "It's sure nice that you came to spend some time with your sister."

They knew that she was royally pissed, but she'd get over it soon, they all sat down and Steven said, "How are things going?"

Helga couldn't stay mad at them and she started laughing and she said, "Your Nieces and Nephews are looking to spend some time with you, and oh yeah, Roland wants to talk to all of you, he's in the den, I'd be real careful what you say to him."

Then she got up and walked over to the refrigerator and got them each a cold beer and one for herself, she handed them each the bottle and as she sat down she said, "You know that sooner or later you're all are going to have to tell me where the hell you've been."

Then as they opened their beers and took a drink, she then said, "The kids are all in the family room, I'd go talk to Roland first before he blows a gasket." Steven, Darrell and Michael all finished their beers, and then they went to talk to Roland.

Roland was sitting a the desk looking over some of the invoices that needed to be filled, when he heard someone knocked, he got up and went over and opened the door and there stood his three brother-in laws, Roland let them in and he said, "Where is Wheeler, and is he alive?"

Steven said, "It's better if you don't know, that way if the Police question you, when you tell them you don't know you won't be lying."

Roland nodded his head that he understood then he walked over and looked out the window, then he turned around and said, "Joey has the right to know if his dad will ever come try to get him, so if I were you I'd tell him whether his safe or not."

Joey was outside talking to Seto, when Roland opened the side door and said, "Joey, will you please come in here, we need to talk." Joey looked at Roland and he smiled and said, "Yes, and Seto can come too."

While Joey and Seto were in the den talking to Roland and Helga's brothers, Helga was sitting in the living room watching one of her Game Shows, when the show was interrupted by NEWS_ BRIEF._

_We are sorry to interrupt the program, but this station got a call from the Domino Fire Department, Fire Chief Douglas talked to our reporter, this is what he had to say._

"_My name is Sally Dixon reporting for Channel 6 News; today this station was notified by Fire Chief Douglas that there was an __anonymous __call to the Fire Department saying that there was a fire at one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town. When the firefighters put out the fire, a body was discovered inside the building._

The Fire Chief went on to say, The Coroner will be examining the body to determine what the cause of death was and who the person was, when we get more, we'll bring it to you. This is Sally Dixon reporting for Channel 6 News." We will return to our regular program.

Helga turned off the television and sat there knowing that when her brothers got through talking to Ro, she was going to cut loose on their assess and before she was done, they'd tell her if the person found in that building was Joey's father.

While Joey and Seto were sitting beside the other, Steven said, "We want you to know that your father will never get near you ever again." Joey looked at Seto then he looked at Roland and said, "How can you say that, unless you know that he either left town or is dead somewhere, what is it?"

Michael then said, "Listen, can't you just take our word that your father isn't going to bother you again?" Roland then said, "Hell he has the right to know, so why won't any of you be honest with him."

Just then the phone rang, Roland picked it up and he heard Matthew's voice, "Have you heard that a body was found in a burnt out warehouse out near the old factory, well the body has been identified as that of Jack Wheeler, you know the father of the young boy that's living in your house."

Roland closed his eyes and when he opened them, he glared at Steven and then he said, "No, this is the first that I've heard of it, when did it happen and did he die in the fire?" Matthew then said, "The Coroner has said that Mr. Wheeler was dead before the fire, he had a shatter knee, a completely broken hip and the Coroner thinks that the man had been tortured because they found a metal rod shoved up the man's anus."

Roland thanked Matthew for calling and then he said, "If I hear anything at all, I'll call and let you know." Then he hung up the phone and he then said, "Seto why don't you and Joey go see when mom is going have dinner ready." When they left, Roland said, "That was the Chief of Police, he called to tell me that a man's body was found in a burnt out warehouse, the man was dead before the fire, now what can you tell me about this?"

When Seto and Joey walked into the kitchen, Helga was getting dinner started and Seto said, "Dad wanted us to come see if you were getting dinner ready." Joey then said, "I think that he wanted to talk to your brothers alone."

Helga smiled at them and said, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, why don't you two go tell the others, and I'll go let dad and my brothers know."

After Seto and Joey left, Helga turned off the burner and went to the Den, she opened the door to hear her brother said, "That was too bad for that man, hope he didn't suffer."

Helga went in and slammed the door shut, they others jumped and then Helga said, "Don't you look like you're all innocent, I know you better then you know yourselves, now out with it."

Roland walked over, put his arm around her and he said, "If I were any of you, I'd tell your sister what she wants to know."

Darrell then said, "Alright, we did go find Joey's father and he laughed when we told him that he had to stop abusing him, well that was the last straw,

We knew that if he got away, he'd go after his son and this time he'd kill him, so well we decided to show him what it's like to be abused, and maybe we did get a little carried away, then well he was dead.

We knew that we had to get rid of the evidence that we were even there, so Steven got the gasoline out of the car, then he just spread it around and then he threw a match and well, it exploded and burned."

Just then, they heard a gasp from the door of the den, and there stood Joey with Seto standing behind him, then Joey said, "Why did you do it, could you let Phillip try to get it the Court to find my dad guilty?"

Michael then said, "I know that you'd rather have Phillip try, but what if the Court wouldn't find your dad guilty and ordered you to go live with him again?"

Joey turned white with fear, he looked at both his mom, and dad and Roland said, "It could happen, but if it did, you wouldn't ever go back there and live it that house, we'd figure out something."

Joey then walked over to Michael, looked up at him and said, "I'm just glad that none of you were hurt." Michael put his arm around Joey and said, "Welcome to the family Nephew."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

**At the Police Department:**

The Coroner called Police Chief Winters and said, "I know what the man's name that was found in the abandoned building, it was Jack Wheeler."

The Police Chief thanked the Coroner for calling, when he replaced the receiver, Matthew knew that he had to go talk to Roland; he knew that somehow he knows who killed Jack Wheeler.

**At the Manor:**

They had just finished eating dinner when someone knocked on the door, Jeffery opened the door and Matthew said, "Will you please tell Roland that Matthew is here to talk to him."

Jeffery let Matthew in and then Jeffery walked into the kitchen and said, "Sir, there's a man to see you, he says his name is Matthew." Roland thanked Jeffery, then he looked at his wife, then he got up and walked out to talk to Matthew.

Joey looked at Seto who nodded his head, and then Joey got up and followed his dad, when he got to the door, Roland was talking to Matthew and they weren't exactly talking like friends. Joey walked over to them and he said, "Please stop, it's my fault that my dad is dead."

Matthew looked at his young boy and he said, "What in the world are you talking about?" Joey took off his shirt, turned his back to Matthew, and said, "These scars were caused by my dad, he blamed me because my mom died in child birth, he told me over and over that if I were dead then she'd be here right now."

Roland put his arm around Joey as he pulled him into his arms, then Matthew said, "What your father did to you shouldn't have happened, your dad was a sick man, he needed help and refused it."

Joey then said, "My father decided one day that I needed to be punished for what I caused, he was drunk, he came into my room and started beating me, and then he raped me over and over.

When he was through, he staggered out of my room and that's when I decided that I had to get the hell or of there if I wanted to live, so I crawled out the window.

Somehow I made it down the alley, I was bleeding so badly that I at times I felt like I was going to pass out, but I made it to the street, I called out for someone to help me, no one came so I curled into a ball and lay there on the ground and begged to die."

Joey was crying now, that's when Seto came and he hurried over, took Joey into his arms, glared at Matthew and he said.

"Don't you remember all of us kids, we all came here after being abused some worse then others, and now Joey tells you what that bastard did to him, when are you just going to leave and let us be alone."

Then one by one Bakura, Marik, Yami, Ishizu, Mai, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Serenity and Mokie all walked over and joined hands to encircle both Seto and Joey, then Bakura said, "Did you hear our brother he asked you a question, well what's you answer doing to be?"

The Helga came and she stood beside Roland and then Steven, Darrell and Michael stood beside her, Helga then said, "Alright, now listen to me, Matthew has a job to do, he has to find out who killed a child abuser and rapist, we have to let him do his job."

Matthew looked at the faces of this family and he knew that he'd lost, so he said, "I agree with what the Coroner wrote, the man found in the abandoned building was probably in the wrong place and someone who didn't want him there, they killed him and burnt the body."

Then Matthew held out his hand to Roland and as they shook hands, Matthew looked at Joey and said, "Helga and Roland are two of the best people who love all their children, so from now on I want you to remember that today you've just been given another chance to live the kind of life that all children wants to live."

Then Matthew smiled at the other children and said, "You are all the lucky ones, the ones that were rescued and given a chance to have the life you all wanted.

Tomorrow I'll go talk to Judge Crawford and let him know that Joey is homeless and that you and Helga would love to have him come live in your home. I have a feeling that she'll sign the papers."

After Matthew left and the others were in the family room either watching television or playing with one of the games that were there, Seto and Joey went outside, they walked around the garden until they came to a small pond, and there they sat down on a bench.

Seto put his arm around Joey and he said, "I want to tell you a secret that I've been hiding, when I first met you I knew that we were meant to be together." Tears were in Seto's eyes as he told Joey.

Joey looked deep into Seto's beautiful blue eyes and he tenderly wiped the tears away and said, "Ever since I came to live here, I've been drawn to you, what I'm trying to say is I love you."

Then Seto tenderly kissed Joey, and when he responded by returning the kiss, well was almost like a scene in a romantic movie, beautiful music filled the night air, and then they were engulfed in the most beautiful light that seemed to come from heaven itself.

Bakura was walking outside as he does every night, when he came upon Seto and Joey and he smiled, then he turned around and quietly left them alone, but he wasn't the only one who saw them.

Roland and Helga had come outside, when they too saw Seto and Joey kissing, Helga smiled and looked up at her husband and said, "Our son has finally found someone to love and I'm so happy for them."

Roland looked down at the love of his life and right before he kissed her he said, "I'm happy for them too."

Then they went back inside and Helga said, "It's time for the young ones to get ready for bed, Ishizu will you Mai and Tea make sure that they take their baths, dad and I will be up later to tuck them in."

When Seto lifted his head, he smiled and said, "We'd better get inside before something happens." Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he said, "Can we sit out here just for a few minutes, I don't want to go inside just yet."

They sat outside holding onto each other and as they sat there, they listened to the sounds of the night, and then all of a sudden this beautiful vision appeared before them.

They heard the most beautiful voice say, "Don't be afraid, I've come to tell my son that I'm glad that he's finally found someone to love and be loved."

Tears ran down Joey's face as he said, "Mommy is that really you, where's my sister." Then beside the vision there appeared what looked like a young girl, she giggled and said, "Here I am."

Helga and Roland had come outside to tell both Seto and Joey that it was time for them to come inside, when they saw the two beautiful visions standing before Seto and Joey, Helga's eyes filled with tears and she whispered to Roland and said, "That must be Joey's mom and sister."

Then Joey stood up and asked, "Why now, why have you appeared to me now and not when I really needed you?"

Then Helga came over and put her arm around Joey and said, "Don't be angry with your mom, listen, when all this happened to you there was so much evil around that it wasn't safe for your mom and sister to come and try to comfort you, that's where your dad and I came into the picture.

Joey I have three Angels who are around me all the time, they are my mom and both my sisters who were killed by my father in a drunken rage, I was saved by a man who eventually became my husband. Roland and I both have been abused and when we got married, we made a pledge to try to save as many children we could.

Your mommy and sister wanted to come and let you know that they love you, but until as long as your father was alive, they couldn't, so please let them know that you will now and always love them."

Then Joey fell to his knees and cried, "I love you mommy, I love you sister too." Seto got down on his knees, put his arm around Joey, and held him, and then the beautiful vision of Joey's mom and sister engulfed them in their heavenly light,

Joey's mom said, "I love you too my son and I love this young man, he will forever in my heart because he was the one who showed you love and understanding."

Then she looked at Helga and Roland and said, "There's a very special place in heaven for both of you, thank you for loving my son and making him part of this wonderful family you've got."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the songs in this Chapter..

Chapter Fifteen

Matthew kept his word; Roland got a call from Judge Crawford saying, "I hear that you and your wife want to take another young person into your home.

Roland told the Judge, "Yes we do, Joey is a very nice young man who has been abused and he just wants a chance of making something out of his life, and Helga and I think that we can help him reach his goals."

Judge Crawford said, "Alright, I will need you and Helga and of course Joey to appear in my Court on Monday, I will then make my decision on whether Joey Wheeler will be living in your home or if he'll be sent to McGregor Hall for young men until he's eighteen."

When Roland hung, up the phone, he wanted to slam his fist against the wall, no way in hell would Joey go to that hell hole, he calmed down and went to tell Helga about the conversation he just had with Judge Crawford.

She just sat there then she stood up and said, "If Sean thinks that he's going to be sending my son to that horrid place, then he's crazy and I'll tell him so."

Roland laughed and said, "I guess when we appear in Court Monday, I'd better have Bakura come along so that he can post bail of both of us, because when you start spouting off, I'll have to defend you and we're both going to end up in jail for contempt of court."

Seto and Joey went outside and they walked to the gazebo, when they sat down on the bench, Seto reached into the pocket of his pants and took out a piece of paper.

Joey looked at him and said, "What in the world is going on?" Seto then unfolded the paper and said, "This is a Poem that I found on the internet and I thought that you might like it."

When Ever You're In Trouble by Donnie Osmond_(Donnie Osmond wrote this for his mother when he found out that she was dying)_

TELL ME FROM THE HEART  
IN YOUR EYES I SEE THE PAIN  
ITS TEARING YOU APART  
LET ME TAKE IT ALL AWAY  
YOU KNOW SOMONE BELIEVES IN YOU  
WHEN THEY LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
YOU KNOW YOU ARE HOME  
AND YOU'RE NOT ALONE  
WHEN YOU HEAR ME SAY

WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE  
WHENEVER YOU MAY NEED ME  
I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH  
WHENEVER LIFES DECEIVING  
I'LL GIVE YOU NEW MEANING  
NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE  
YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY HEART  
WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE I WILL BE RIGHT HERE

SOMETIMES YOU'RE GONNA FIND  
NOTHING GOES THE WAY YOU PLANNED  
BUT WHATEVERS ON YOUR MIND  
I WILL TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
YOU KNOW SOMEONE IS BY YOUR SIDE  
WHENEVER THEY HELP YOU THROUGH THE DARKEST NIGHT  
YOU KNOW YOU ARE HOME  
AND YOU'RE NOT ALONE  
WHEN YOU HEAR ME SAY

NOW'S THE TIME

When he was done, Joey put his arms around Seto and hugged him and with tears running down this face Joey said, "That is just beautiful, and I feel the same way about you." Then Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him, Joey returned the kiss.

Then they heard something and when they turned around there stood Mokie and Seto said, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Tears ran down Mokie's face and he said, "I'm scared, I had that dream again, please Seto can I stay here with you guys?"

Seto held out his arms, Mokie ran and jumped into his brother's arms, and Seto said, "Alright, now why don't you close your eyes, and try to get some sleep."

Joey smiled at Mokie and he said, "Would you like me to sing you the song that my mommy sang to me when I was a little boy, and got scared?" Mokie said, "Yes." Joey sang this song:

_**When you walk through a storm  
hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky**_

_**And the sweet silver song of a lark.**_

_**Walk on through the wind,**_

_**Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blow**_

_**Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone,**__  
__**You'll never, ever walk alone.**_

_**  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart**_

_**And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.**_

By the time Joey was done singing, Mokie was sound asleep in Seto's arms, Seto then stood up and then he quietly said, "Let's get him back into his room."

So they went inside and as Seto lay Mokie on his bed, he turned to Joey and said, "Thank you for singing that song, I remembered mom singing that once to Yugi when he was in the hospital and they didn't know if he'd make it or not."

Then the door opened and Helga walked in and said, "What are you two doing here?" Seto said, "Mokie had another bad dream, you know the one where our Uncle did things to me, well he came outside and found us and just before he fell asleep, Joey sang a song and Mokie fell to sleep."

Joey looked at Helga and said, "I remembered my mommy singing "Walk On" to me when I was a little boy and how it calmed me down, so I thought that it might help Mokie too."

Helga smiled and said, "That's a beautiful song, thank you for doing that for your brother, now the reason I came up here is, we're having a family meeting downstairs, come on lets go, this meeting has to do with Joey's future."

When the three of them got to the family room, as they walked into the room Joey saw, Bakura and Marik, they were standing over by the pool table, then there was Ishizu, Mai and Tea and they were all sitting on one of the couches, and standing by the arcadia door was Roland.

Roland turned around and said, "Seto you and Joey sit over there. Now the reason I called this family meeting is, I got a call from Judge Crawford, Monday morning, your mom, Joey and I are going to talk to the Judge about Joey coming here to live with us.

The Judge said that at that time he'd make his decision whether to let Joey come here to live or he'd be sent to McGregor Hall, where he'd live until he turned eighteen."

Bakura stood up and said, "It'll be a cold day in hell before Joey would be sent to that hell hole, dad you know that the bastard that runs that place is the spawn of Satan himself."

Then Marik and Yami stood up and said, "We can't let that Judge do that to our brother, we have to find a way to get him to decide to allow Joey to live here with us."

Then Joey stood up and said, "Listen, I've learned a lot from all of you, from Bakura, Marik and Yami, I've learned how to protect myself, from Ishizu and Mai, I've learned not only to be a gentleman especially when a lady walks into a room, but with Tea's help, they've all taught me how to cook.

From Yugi, Ryou, Malik and even Serenity I learned how to be strong and that it is all right to cry if I want to. And even Mokie has taught me to have fun and laugh.

Then there's mom and dad, they have given me their love and strength and showed me that no matter what, I can do or be anyone I want to be.

Then there's Seto, he has love into my life when I thought that no one could ever see me that way, he does, and I love him too.

So Please don't argue on my account, if I have to go to that place then I'll go, no one in this family is going to do anything to jeopardize what this family has come to mean to me."

Helga went over and put her arms around Joey and hugged him and she said, "Alright, we won't but you've got to promise me something, promise that when we talk to Judge Crawford, you tell him what's in your heart."

Joey kissed her and said, "I promise." Then Roland said, "I guess this family meeting is over, all of you need to get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Helga looked at him and Roland said, "You know what happened to that damn cat when it got too curious don't you, so story giving me that look."

Helga stuck her tongue out at him and that caused all the kids including and Joey to laugh, then Bakura said, "Come on, let's get to bed."

That night after they had all gone to bed and Roland was holding Helga in his arms, she said, "They're planning on making me breakfast in bed again aren't they?"

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, tomorrow's Mother's Day and your kids want to show you how much they love you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, I do own the letter from Joey..

Chapter Sixteen

After everyone was in their rooms, Ishizu crept down the hall and knocked on Bakura's door, he opened it and she said, "Come on, we've got to tell Joey what's going on."

So as Ishizu, Mai, Tea, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Serenity and Mokie all got to Joey's bedroom door, Seto knocked and when Joey opened the door, did he ever get a surprise.

What are you all doing here?" Joey asked. Seto said, "We came to tell you what's going to happen tomorrow." So Joey let them in, and then Ishizu said, "Let's all sit down."

So they all sat down on the bedroom floor and she said, "Tomorrow is Mother's Day, and that's when all of us get up early in the morning and fix mom breakfast in bed, and we all made her gifts that we give her when she gets up."

What kind of gifts do you make?" Joey asked. Yugi said, "I'm going to draw her a picture, then Malik said, "I'm making her a bracelet, Ryou said, "I'm making her a necklace, Serenity said, "I'm taking some pillow cases and I'm embroidering a picture on them.

Mokie said, "Ishizu is helping me to paint a cat on a cup for mommy, Tea said, "Ishizu and I always takes care of helping make breakfast, doing the dishes afterwards and just making sure that mom doesn't do anything all day long.

Bakura then said, "Marik, Yami and I do all the heavy chores, Seto said, "I'm fixing another Journal for mom, she loves writing in them."

Joey sat there and then he said, "Is it alright if I write something for mom?" Ishizu smiled and said, "That would be perfect."

Seto was sitting next to Joey and he reached out and put his hand over Joey's and Mokie said, "Seto do you like Joey?"

The others had to hide their laughter when they heard what Mokie said. Seto smiled at his brother and he said, "Yes, I like Joey, why?"

Mokie then pointed to his hand over Joey's and Mokie said, "You are always holding Joey's hand, I just thought that maybe you loved him you know like dad loves mom because he's always holding her hand.

Seto then said, "Would it bother you if I did love Joey and he loved me too?" Mokie got up and walked over to where they were sitting and he sat down between them and he looked up at Seto and said, "I'm happy that you found someone who makes you smile, you never use to smile very much, but now you smile all the time."

What Mokie said brought everyone there to tears, they really hadn't thought about it before, but Mokie was right, until Joey came to live there, none of them really saw Seto smile, then Bakura said, "I agree with Mokie, Joey has made Seto smile more."

Seto reached behind him, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Bakura, that caused Ishizu to stand up, and she said, "Stop that right now.

We don't want mom to know what we're doing, let's go back to our rooms and Joey we get up around five in the morning, that way we can get things done before mom gets up."

When they all left, Seto held Joey in his arms and he said, "I'll see you in the morning." Then he kissed Joey and went back to his room. Joey closed the door and as he leaned against it, he smiled and said, "I'm glad that the others are alright about Seto and me."

Then he went over and pulled out the chair, sat down and he picked up a pencil, got out some paper and started to write something give mom on Mother's Day. Then Joey put the piece of paper away, got ready for bed and as he turned off his light, he looked up towards heaven and he said, "Happy Mother's Day mom, and grandma."

**Up in Heaven:**

Up in heaven there were two beautiful Angels smiling down on the family where Joey was living and when they heard Joey wish them an Happy Mother's Day, they both blessed him and the woman who was giving all those blessed children in her care her love.

**Early the next morning:**

Ishizu went around and woke everyone up and as they got dressed and went downstairs, they got the things ready to make breakfast. Then Ishizu said, "Now while Mai and I get the mix ready for the pancakes, Tea will you and Serenity get some Oranges out and Tea can you cut them and Serenity will you please squeeze them for juice.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik will you please go get the tray ready to take upstairs to mom, and Seto will you and Joey get out the utensils out so that Mokie can put them on the table and also get out enough glasses for breakfast.

Then she asked Bakura, Marik and Yami, "Will you please go get some of mom's favorite flowers and put them in one of the vases." Then as they were all doing what they were asked to, Ishizu and Mai started making the pancakes.

When breakfast was ready, they put the plates on the tray along with the Orange Juice, Coffee and the flowers and as Bakura carried the tray, they all went upstairs and knocked on their parents door.

The kids all said, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOM." Roland opened the door and smiled as he saw their children standing there, he let them come in and Helga sat up and tears ran down her face as she saw her children there with breakfast for her. As Bakura put the tray in front of her, she wiped the tears from her face and said, "This looks delicious."

When she said that, all the children had smiles on their faces and as she took the first bite, she said, "This is really great, thank all of you."

While she was eating her breakfast, the children and their father went downstairs and had their breakfast and then they went and got their gifts for their mom.

When they got back, each of them gave Helga their gifts, as she opened each one, she loved each and everyone of them and she thanked all her kids, then Joey gave her his gift, he took out the piece of paper and started reading what he wrote:

_**My mother died when I was six years old, I try to remember what she looks like but I can't and I still cry because I miss her.**_

_**Now I have a mother who loves me and I love her too. She came into my life when I was in the hospital after my dad nearly killed me.**_

_**I opened my eyes, there sat this Angel with the most beautiful smile, and tears ran down my face from the nightmare I just had, she whispered to me "It's alright, I'm here." I will forever remember those words; they meant the world to me.**_

_**My brothers and sisters told me last night that tomorrow was Mother's Day and that they all made or did things for mom to show her that they love her, and I decided to write how I feel about this beautiful lady.**_

_**I love her and asked God to bless her with his love, she's really an Angel sent down here to not only love our dad, but to give us all her love and understanding. **_

_**Mom, I will always be so thankful for that day, and I love you with all my heart and I always will.**_

_**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY.**_

_**Joey.**_

When Joey was through reading it, he looked up at Helga and saw tears running down her face, she opened her arms and he went over and as she hugged him, he heard Roland say, "Son that was really beautiful."

Joey looked at the others and they too were crying tears of happiness. Helga wiped her eyes and said, "Come here."

As they all got onto the bed, she gave each of them a kiss and hug and then she said, "God blessed me the day he let Bakura come into our lives and we've been blessed everyday since."

Then Ishizu said, "Alright, lets let mom enjoy her day, we've got dishes to do, so lets go." They each smiled and blew Helga a kiss as they left the room and went back downstairs to help get the kitchen clean.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..

**A/N: I WANT TO WISH EACH AND EVERY MOTHER A HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, the prayer is mine..

Chapter Seventeen

_Today was the day that Joey dreaded; it was the day that he had to appear in front of Judge Crawford._

Seto had given Joey one of his dress suits to wear, as he walked down the stairs, Helga looked up and saw Joey, a tear ran down her face. Joey was so handsome in that suit, she prayed that the Judge would rule in Joey's favor and let him live at the Manor with them.

Roland had talked to the other children and told them, "While your mom and I are going to be gone, Bakura and Ishizu are in charge, please do as they say and as soon as we know anything, I'll call."

Seto walked over to Joey and he put his arms around him and said, "I love you and I know that you'll be coming home with mom and dad."

Joey returned the kiss and said, "I hope that you're right, I just couldn't stand not to be able to see you and the others."

Roland drove to town and as he parked outside the Court House, he said, "Son no matter what happens today, you'll always be our son." Joey looked at them, wiped the tears from his face, and said, "I guess we'd better get in there, I don't want to be late."

**In the Court Room:**

As they walked into the Court Room, they saw both Phillip and Matthew sitting at the table, as they walked over and sat down, Roland shook hands with both men and Helga sat there starring at where the Judge would be seating.

Matthew remarked to Roland, "I swear I can almost see fire shooting out her eyes."

Roland chuckled and said, "Well when I told her what the Judge said, "I almost had Bakura come with us, just in case we had to be bailed out."

Then the bailiff said, "Everyone rise, the Honorable Judge Sean Crawford residing." Everyone stood up.

When the judge sat down he said, "You may be seated." The bailiff then handed him a folder and said, "The case of Joey Wheeler vs. The State."

"I have read the file on Mr. Wheeler and I want to ask him a question; will Joey Wheeler please stand up." Joey stood up with both Roland and Helga on either side of him, then the judge said, "I just asked Joey Wheeler to stand, why you and your wife standing too are?"

Roland then said, "Your Honor, Joey is a minor and my wife and I are here to represent Joey."

Judge Crawford said, "Alright, I'll allow that, now Mr. Wheeler tell the Court why it should allow you to remain living in the home of Roland and Helga O'Brien."

Joey stood up and as he looked at the Judge, tears filled his eyes as he said, "When I was living at home with my father, I hated it. My father blamed me for the death of my mother and her unborn child, you see my mother died in child birth.

After her death, my life ceased to exist, it was like my father wanted me to die too, he started abusing me and as I got older the abuse began to get worse, until one night he raped me and laughed as I screamed for him to stop, he just kept on raping me.

When he was through, he got off me and staggered back to the living room for some more beer, and I got my underwear back on, climbed out my bedroom window and somehow I made it to the alley.

I don't really remember much after that, all I know is that I was bleeding really bad, and then I passed out, when I came to, I was in the hospital and this beautiful woman was sitting beside my bed like, I thought that she was an angel that God sent to take me to heaven.

Your Honor, it is because these two people sitting here, that I'm here before you, it is their strength and love that has made me want to live, and I have brothers and sisters at home who love me, that's why I want to remain living with them."

Judge Crawford looked at Roland, Helga, and he said, "Do both of you really want to take on the responsibility of another kid living in your house?"

Helga put her arm around Joey and she said, "I love my kids and I believe me I do think of Joey as one of our kids.

You know yourself how these kids came to be with us, well Joey's like the others and his brothers and sisters all love him and it's their love and ours that is helping Joey begin a better life for himself."

Judge Crawford then said, "Well then I guess I'll make my ruling now, Joey Wheeler will remain in the O'Brien home."

Cheers rang out in the Court House and when Roland turned around, there stood all their children, they all had tears running down their faces as they clapped their hands and yelled, "Yeah, Joey's coming home."

Helga embraced Joey and said, "Welcome home son." Joey held on to her like she was his lifeline and he said, "Mom I love you and dad and all the others."

Then Roland said, "Mom, look behind you." Helga turned around with Joey in her arms, and she smiled when she saw all their kids standing the back of the Court House.

She said, "I wondered when they'd get here." Then Seto hurried over to where Joey was and he said, "I knew that you'd be coming home."

Judge Crawford banged his gavel and then he said, "Order in this Court Room. Everyone settled down" then the Judge said, "Roland and Helga O'Brien, please stand up, raise your left hands, do you swear in front of this Court that you'll both raise this young man the same way you raised all your other children?"

Roland and Helga stood there with their left hands raised and Helga said, "We swear and I want to thank the Court for letting me keep my son, he means the world to our family and we all love him."

Then Judge Crawford banged his gavel one last time and said, "Case Closed, now get the heck out of my Court Room and go home." He smiled at Helga and she smiled back, then together Roland, Helga and their children all left the Court House.

Then they heard Mokie said, "Can we go get some ice cream."

Helga hugged him and said, "Alright, let's go and celebrate." As they walked out of the Court House, Roland said, "Alright, you heard your mom, we're going to go celebrate, so let's go."

**At the Manor:**

When they got home, Helga said, "Everyone to the family room now." They knew that they were in trouble, but what the hell, their brother needed them, that's why they were in the Court Room.

As they all sat down, Bakura stood up and said, "Mom, before you say anything, can I please say one thing, "Joey is our brother, and you know us, when one of us need help we're all there for each other, well today Joey needed us, that's why were we came down to the Court House."

Helga looked at their kids and then with a smile she said, "Son, what I was going to say is, after your father asked you to stay home.

All of you knew that your brother needed your support and all of you came to be there for Joey, and your father and I are proud of each and everyone of you."

Then Joey stood and with tears in his eyes he said, "Until I came here to live, I never had anyone give a damn if I lived or died, then Mom was there when I had a nightmare when I was in the hospital, she sang a beautiful song to me and it helped chance the bad dreams away.

Then when Seto shared his room with me, again, I had a bad dream and it was Seto and Mokie who comforted me and chased that dream away. Each of you have been there to help me begin my new life and I will forever be grateful to everyone."

Roland smiled at their kids and said, "Mom, we're so very blessed to have such loving and carrying kids, I agree with you, I'm proud to have them as our kids."

Helga and the girls went to the kitchen to get dinner going, and the boys started playing pool, while Roland went to the den to call Helga's brothers and to let them know what the Judge said."

Seto and Joey were sitting on one of the couches talking when Mokie went over and he said, "Seto, tomorrow will you teach me to play pool?"

Seto smiled at him and said, "Yes, tomorrow I'll show you how to play pool, and maybe Joey might join us, will that be alright?" Mokie went over to Joey and as he climbed up onto Joey's lap Mokie said, "I like that, now about it, Joey will you please play with us."

After dinner when the dishes were done, they all went into the family room and it was Serenity's turn to choose the movie, she walked over and picked up the movie "The Horse Whisperer" and Bakura went over and put it into the DVD and they all sat there watching it.

It was one of the happiest times in Joey's life; he sat beside Seto with Mokie lying beside him with his head on Joey's lap. Tonight the O'Brien family was enjoying their special time together, and Joey was there to enjoy it too.

When the movie was over, Mokie, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Serenity were all asleep, so Seto picked up Mokie, Bakura picked up Serenity, Marik picked up Ryou, and Yami picked up Yugi, and they took them upstairs.

Helga, Ishizu, Tea and Roland followed them and as they, older kids put the younger one in their beds, Helga, Ishizu, Tea and Roland all helped get them into their pajamas and tucked them into bed.

Then as they turned off the lights in each of the bedroom, Joey whispered, "Dear God, please bless this house and everyone in it, they have all shown me that love and faith can conquer anything, please keep everyone under this roof safe in your loving arms. Amen."

They all held hands as Joey prayed and when he said, "Amen, they did too." Helga smiled at Joey and said, "I think that we should all get some sleep, it's been a very busy and hectic day, and I'm tired."

So they all kissed their parents and wished each other a good night and then one by one they all went to their room and went to bed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eigthteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, the poems are mine.

Chapter Eighteen

Early the next morning, Joey woke up when Seto gently shook him, Joey asked, "Seto, what's wrong?"

Seto smiled and said, "Nothing, now get dressed, I have something to show you." Joey went and got dressed, then Seto took his hand and led him downstairs, when they got to the living room, there were the other kids.

Bakura said, "Today we're here to welcome you as our brother, now please put on this blindfold and take Seto's hand."

After Joey put on the blindfold, Seto started leading him outside and then he whispered, "Do you trust me?" Joey said, "You know I do."

Then after what seemed like an hour of walking around, Ishizu took off the blindfold and as Joey opened his eyes, she smiled and said, "Welcome home little brother, welcome home."

Joey looked around, there was a huge table with lots of good food on it, sitting at the head of the table was Roland and Helga, they both smiled, and then Ishizu said.

"Whenever mom and dad adopted or fostered a child, we'd bring him or her out here to show them that they were welcome no questions asked, so this is your day."

Joey wiped away the tears of happiness and then Mokie tugged on his hand and said, "Joey, please sit down, I'm hungry."

Everyone including Joey laughed and as he sat down with Mokie on one side and Seto on the other, Ryou bowed his head and he said, "Dear God, bless this table with all this good food and please bless everyone sitting around it. Amen."

When Malik finished, Helga said, "Well what you all are waiting for, dig in." There was laughter in the air this morning as they all sat around this table of love.

When everyone was through eating, Roland stood up and said, "Joey, Marik, Bakura and Yami each have a balloon that they will give you, and each balloon has a blank piece of paper.

What I want you to do is write on each piece of paper and write on each piece of paper what your hopes and dreams are, then put the paper on each balloon and release them into the air.

The balloons will head towards the heavens and as I've told each of our kids, the Angels will read the pieces of paper and they will try to make each of your wishes come true."

Joey took the three pieces of paper and the pen that Roland handed him, and then he wrote on one piece of paper, "To have Seto's love forever."

On the second piece of paper, he wrote, "To ask pray that every child in the world that's being abused to be able to have someone save them like he was saved by this wonderful family."

And the last piece of paper he wrote, "Thank God for sending Roland and Helga, for all his new brothers and sisters."

When Joey was through, Roland said, "Now take each piece of paper and put it in this little tube, close it then released the balloons into the air."

Joey did that and as everyone watched, Joey released each balloon into the air, they watched each balloon disappear into the atmosphere, and then Helga said, "Now your messages are in the hands of the Angels."

Seto stood there with his arm around Joey's shoulder and as the last balloon disappeared, Joey looked at Seto and he said, "I love you."

Then Seto kissed him and Mokie giggled and Seto lifted his head and said, "Little bro, you've got two minutes to stop or I'll tickle you until you cry uncle."

Marik laughed and said, "Mokie come over here, we'll protect you." Then Helga said, "Alright boys, settle down. Now I want each of you to go get the things that each of you want Joey to have. Joey you come over here and sit down with me and dad."

The others ran inside and up to their rooms, when they came downstairs, they each had gifts for their new brother. Bakura went first, he walked over and gave Joey a gift and said, "This is something that was given to me the day I came here to live, it gave me comfort and I know that it'll do the same for you."

Joey opened the gift and found a book, the book was of Poems that Helga had written, and they all were about love, strength and faith. Joey opened to the first page and he read:

_Your mother forever, my darling child of mine._

_Today we brought you home, you cried,_

_I held you and whispered, "It's alright."_

_Then you fell asleep in my arms,_

_The first of many children I will hold and love._

Tear ran down Joey's face as he read the Poem, then he stood up and gave Bakura a hug and said, "Thanks." Then Joey turned to Helga and said, "It's so beautiful." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Then Marik went next and gave Joey his gift, when Joey opened it, he found was a beautiful painting, the painting was of Joey standing in front of all his brothers and sisters. Joey stood up and said, "This is so beautiful, I didn't know that you painted."

Marik blushed and then he gave Joey a hug and said, "Yeah, but only when the feeling is right and little bro, the feeling really is great." Everyone thought that the painting was great.

Yami went next, he said, "This is one something that was given to me by someone special, so I'm handing it down to you." Joey took the paper off and found an old box, when he opened it; inside he found a cross on a beautiful chain.

Yami said, "Dad gave this to me and told me that a great man gave it to him, and this man said. That he should give it to someone who would cherish it as much as he did. Well I did and now I'm giving it to you, because I know that you'll also cherish it just like I did."

Then Ishizu walked over, gave Joey an envelope, and said, "I got this from a woman who took care of me while they were trying to decide where I would be staying, this woman was a very special person."

Joey opened the envelope and took out he found a hand painted card and these words were painted on the card:

_Remember that God is always there for you_

_If you need him, just ask and he will listen_

_At times, it will feel like he has forsaken you,_

_But never doubt that he will answer you _

_Just keep your faith and no matter what_

_He will answer your questions and you will smile_

Joey wiped the tears from his face, gave Ishizu a kiss, and said, "This is really beautiful." Then Tea came up and said, "I made this for you, I hope that you'll like it."

Joey opened the gift and inside he found a homemade wallet, it was pure leather and on the front of it, Tea had stamped JOEY on it. Joey smiled and then he gave Tea a kiss and said, "I love it."

Then Yugi, Ryou and Malik all came up and they said, "We fixed this for you, hope it's aright."

Joey opened the package and inside he found a hand carved box, inside Joey found a note, "This is for your change and things." Joey thanked them and he gave each of them a hug.

Then it was Serenity's turn and she said, "Mom helped me make this, hope you like it." Joey opened it and he found a hand made tie, it was made of different kinds of materials and he smiled and said, "I love it." He then gave her a kiss and then he put the tie on."

Mokie came up and he said, "Seto helped me, here hope you like it." Joey smiled down at him and when he opened the gift, he found picture of a house and in front of the house was Roland, Helga and all they children including Joey. Joey said, "I love it." Then he gave Mokie a hug and kissed his cheek.

Seto was the last and when he handed Joey a small black box, when Joey opened it inside he found a beautiful ring, then Seto knelt in front of him and he said, "Joey will you become my life mate?"

Joey did not know what to say, then Seto smiled at him and he said, "We're too young yet to get married, but when we're old enough will you marry me."

Joey had tears running down his face as Seto took the ring out of the box and put it on Joey's finger, Joey said, "Yes, when we're old enough, I'll marry you."

Everyone cheered and then Helga said, "Joey, now it's your dad and my turn, this is our gift." Then as Joey went over, both of them had their arms open and as Joey came up to them, they both hugged and Helga said, "Welcome home."

Joey then hugged them and then he turned around and said, "I want to thank all of you, you've given me your love and support from the first day I came here to live, and I'll forever love each of you for the rest of our lives together."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

It has been four months since Joey came to live at the Manor, Roland and Helga has adopted Serenity, and now she is their youngest daughter, and today they are having a party to celebrate.

Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Mai and Yami all went to talk to their parents, they told them about having someone that they really liked and that sometime they'd like to bring them home for both Roland and Helga to meet.

Roland and Helga were rather surprised with what they wanted to talk to them about, but both of them knew that eventually they would all be coming to them about whom they were dating.

Helga then said, "How about if all of you invite the ones you like to come to the party and that way all your brothers and sisters can meet them too."

The expression on their faces was priceless and Helga could not stop laughing, then Roland coughed and said, "Alright, we know that all of you will probably get teased by the younger ones, but that's only normal.

So I ask each of you to take what they do or say with a smile and maybe a laugh, but please don't get angry with any of them."

So all of them agreed to bring the ones that they were dating to the party and they promised to take the teasing with a smile. Helga asked Roland, "Can I call Molly and see if she can caterer the party, that way neither Ishizu nor Mai will have to get their clothes dirty, and I can have a day off from cooking."

Roland laughed and he pulled her into his arms, kissed her and said, "Go call Molly and see if she can help you." Helga smiled up at this gentle man that she loved more then life itself and she gave him a kiss before going to the phone to call Molly.

Well Molly told Helga, "I'd love to come do it for you, you have been the best friend anyone could ask for, now how many will be there?" Helga told her and Molly said, "Alright, I'll see you then."

Later that day, Roland called all the kids together in the family room and said, "You know that we're having a party to celebrate Serenity becoming your sister, well we're also going to be having a few more guests.

Your older brothers and sisters are bringing the ones that they are dating here for us to meet and I want all of you to be on your best behaviors tonight, is that clear."

They all said, "We will." Then Helga said, "If not then who ever messes up will not be able to watch television or play any of the games for a week." "We'll be good we promise they all said." Both Roland and Helga knew that the young ones would probably tease their older siblings a little and that was all right, but if it got out of hand, that is when the punishment would be handed down.

It was getting near time to eat, so Bakura, Marik and Yami went to get their guests while Ishizu and Mai waited for their guests to arrive, they were both a little excited and a lot worried that their parents would not like whom they were bringing.

Finally, Bakura, Marik and Yami got back and as they walked into the family room Bakura said, "Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce Sasha Davis." Both Helga and Roland walked over and shook hands with her as did Seto and Joey, and the young ones said, "Welcome."

Then Marik said, "Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce Armando Vegas." Helga and Roland shook his hand, as did Seto and Joey, and again the young ones said, "Welcome."

Then Yami said, "Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce Anthony Roberts." Helga and Roland shook hands with him as did Seto and Joey, and again the young ones said, "Welcome."

Then Ishizu said, "Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce

Samuel Kennedy." Helga and Roland shook his hand as well did Seto and Joey, and the young ones said, "Welcome."

Finally, Mai came up and said, "Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce Vincent Lopez." Helga and Roland went over and shook his hand, as did Seto and Joey and the young ones said, "Welcome."

Molly came and said, "Dinner is served." So Roland offered Helga his arm and they led the way into the dining room, when they were all seated, before any food was served, Helga said, "Yugi, it's your turn to say grace."

Yugi bowed his hand and folded his hands, as did everyone else, and he said, "Please bless this food and all the people sitting at this table. Amen." Then they all said, "Amen." Then Molly and her staff began serving the delicious meal of roast beef, broccoli, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and rolls with butter.

They all enjoyed themselves, there was lots of talking and laughter in the room and when they were all done eating, Molly said, "We have some delicious dessert, it is one of Helga's favorites that she allowed me to make."

The kids all were excited while the guest were confused, then Roland said, "My wife makes the best Peach Cobbler in the world, that's why my kids are so excited." When they were all served the dessert, and they began to eat it, the guests loved the delicious Peach Cobbler.

After dinner, they all got up and went to the family room, where they had their coffee or tea which ever they wanted and that is when both Roland and Helga have to know more about their older kids guests.

They both loved Sasha when they met her; she was a sweet young lady who brought out the best of their oldest son.

Armando was a little hesitant to meet then since his own family disinherited him when they learned that he loves another man, but both Roland and Helga liked him and said, "If you love our son, then that's all we want."

The both liked Samuel and Vincent because they too loved their daughters and that is all they wanted, someone to love both Ishizu and Mai.

Anthony was older then Yami and Yami was kind of afraid that would his parents won't approve of who he was in love with.

When they both met Anthony, they liked the man but was he the right one for their son; well they soon learned that Anthony really did love Yami, so they liked him too.

Tea, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba all made fun of their siblings making goo goo eyes at their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Roland and Helga could not help but chuckle at this, they were truly blessed, and they had the family that they had always dreamed of having.

Seto and Joey sat on the couch watching the young ones make fun of their older siblings and their girlfriends and boyfriends and Joey whispered to Seto, "Wonder which one will crack first and start chasing them?"

Seto burst out laughing and that caused Roland and Helga to start laughing too, then Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Mai and Yami to stare at them and then with their boyfriends and girlfriends by their sides, they too started laughing.

Anthony said, "I love this family, all of you aren't afraid to say or do whatever is on your minds, it's refreshing to know that in this world of cynics that love and laughter still exists."

Sasha, Armando, Samuel and Vincent all agreed, and then they all gave Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Mai and Yami kisses and then everyone cheered and clapped, they were all so happy for their brothers, sisters and sons and daughter.

That evening Roland said, "Mom and I want all of you to know that we think that all of you have chosen the right people to love and we want all of your boyfriends and girlfriend to know that we welcome you into our family.

Helga then said, "My husband and I would loved meet each of you and we hope that all of you enjoyed the dinner."

They all praised the delicious dinner and the heavenly dessert, and that just made Helga and Molly's day. Soon it was time for Bakura, Marik and Yami take the ones they loved home, and Ishizu and Mai both walked their loved ones to the door, Samuel kissed Ishizu and Vincent kissed Mai.

From behind them, they heard giggling and Samuel said, "They remind me of when my older brother was dating and I was doing the teasing." When they closed the door, both Ishizu and Mai said, "You all better be in bed before we get up those stairs!"

Roland and Helga were sitting outside enjoying the quiet when they heard Ishizu and Mai yell, "You all better be in bed before we get up those stairs."

Helga laughed and said, "There's never a dull moment around here is there?"

Roland put his arm around her and kissed her, when he lifted his head he said, "No, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Then they got up and went inside to make sure that everyone was in bed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Helga had always dreamed about being a schoolteacher ever since she was a little girl, but then her dream was shattered the day that her Uncle walked into their lives.

That was the year that her father died, her mother was completely lost, so her brother came to help out, and help out he did, he helped himself to Helga more then once. That would soon end when a man would come into her life and save her.

Roland lived at home with his father and older brother who was off working to bring more money to help pay bills, Roland quit school when he was in the tenth grade to get a job, but it wasn't enough as far as his father was concerned, so he'd beat the hell out of Ro.

That went on until his brother came home and found the scars on his back; his brother who was built like a linebacker confronted their father about the scars on Roland's back. He just laughed and that's when Joshua decided to use his dad as a punching bag, just until he passed out.

Then he took Roland, had him get enough clothes to last until they found another place to live and then they drove off and never looked back.

They ended up in a town called Domino and when they drove around to find someplace to live, Roland saw this beautiful vision walking down the street, he knew then and there that she was the one he was going to marry.

Roland asked Joshua to keep driving around, Ro wanted to find out where this vision lived, then he saw her to into this house, he figured that was where she lived.

They found a nice studio apartment that wasn't to expensive and settle down, the next day they both found jobs; Joshua was good with numbers so he got a job in this small store.

Roland was great with his hands, so he got a job as a mechanic at the service station in town, that's when this car came in for gas, and he saw the vision again, except she had a black eye and her bottom lip had been split.

Roland knew the signs, she was being abused and probably by her father, he had to do something before it was to late, so that evening he walked to her house, knocked on the door and when Helga opened the door, she saw the most handsome man standing there.

May I help you?" She asked. Roland said, "Pretend that you know me, come outside and talk to me." She didn't know what he was up to, but she went outside anyway and when she closed the door, Roland asked, "Is your father hitting you?"

Before she could answer him, the door burst open and the man who was intoxicated came stumbling out and said in a slurred voice, "Get your ass in here, I need help. Who in the hell is this man, someone you're screwing behind my back, you bitch."

Helga's mom came outside, she had been crying and you could see a hand print on the side of her face, she said, "Please Jack, leave her alone."

Then Helga said, "Uncle Jack why did you hit my mom what did she do to deserve that?" Then when the man started to strike Helga, Roland grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back until you heard it snap.

Jack's arm was busted and he screamed from the pain, then Roland looked at Helga and said, "Get your mom, then pack enough things to last for a few days, you're both coming with me."

Then he took Uncle Jack back into the house, down the stairs to the basement, when Roland closed the door, he then proceeded to beat the hell out of Jack until the man passed out.

Between the beatings, Roland would tell Jack, "if you ever come back here again, I'll cut off your prick and make you eat it, do you understand me, do you?"

By the time Helga and her mom was ready, Roland came back upstairs, and then he said, "Alright, do you trust me; trust me enough with both your lives?" Helga nodded her head that she did and he mom said, "Yes."

Then Roland picked up their bags and as he showed them to the place where he and his brother were staying, they found a room next to theirs, that was the beginning of their relationship.

A neighbor who heard whimpering from inside the basement of the home, when the Police broke in, they found this man lying on the floor of the basement saying repeatedly, "I've got to be good, or the bad man comes back" discovered Helga's Uncle.

The Police took the man in for Psychiatric revaluation and the Psychiatrist found the man incompetent so he was locked up in the Domino Mental Institution, where he is today.

That's how Roland and Helga got together and they've been married for twenty-three years.They tried several times to have children of their own, but because of the scaring tissue inside Helga wasn't able to carry a baby to term, she either didn't get pregnant or she miscarried twice.

Roland wasn't going to lose her, so he suggested that they try to adopt a baby, that way they could have their child.

Helga loved him for that and that's when they got a call about a little boy who had been abused and needed a loving home, Helga suggested that they become foster parents, that's how Bakura came to live with them.

Bakura was the first of twelve children who came to live in their home, each child had he or her won history of abuse of some kind.

Like Bakura, each child that came to live there, was scared or hostile because of the abuse they received by someone stronger them they were, so it took a long time for Roland and Helga to gain their trust, but once that wall was knocked down, the children began to live again. It was because of the love of two very special people, people like themselves who had endured abuse at the hands of someone stronger.

Helga had gotten her teaching degree and she taught the children their schooling for the first few years of their lives, then when they got old enough to attend Public School, they were all give the choice, stay home and let their mom teach them or go to school and make friends.

All the kids wanted to go to Public School, all except for Yugi, Ryou and Malik, they all wanted to stay home, they didn't what to be separated and they feared that would happen if they went to public school.

Then there was Mokie, he wanted to go to school with his brothers and sisters, but he was just too young yet, so he stayed home and their mom taught them what they needed to learn.

When Joey came to live with them, he had gone to public school and loved it, but after the beatings that nearly killed him, Joey was afraid to go because he'd have to tell his friends what happened and he was too embarrassed.

So for a little while he stayed home and sitting beside his younger brothers, Joey too learned what he needed to know, and then one day when Seto came home from school, he had a note to Joey from one of his friends. This is what the note said:

**Joey:**

**We miss you, when are you coming back to school, Seto kind of explained what happened, listen we all knew that your old man was beating you, but we never knew that he nearly killed you.**

**Please come back to school, we can't wait to tell you what's been going on, man it would be so great to see you again. Please come back.**

**Bobby**

Tears ran down Joey's face as he read the note, Seto was afraid that Joey would be angry with him, but after reading the note, Joey went over, put his arms around Seto and said, "Thanks." Then he kissed Seto.

Then Joey went to the kitchen and said, "Mom can I talk to you about something?" Helga smiled and said, "Sure, son what is it?"

Then Joey said, "Would it be alright with you if I start going back to my old school, Seto brought me a note from one of my friends and they want me to come back."

Helga went over to Joey, she put her arms around his shoulders and she hugged him and said, "Son I'm so proud of you, you've fought a hard battle to come back to us and now this, it's great that you want to go back to school and be with your friends again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

**Bakura's POV:**

Three years have passed since Joey became part of this family, mom wants to have a special dinner and she wants all of us to invite the ones we are dating. So as I drive over to pick up Sasha to bring her back to the house she said, "I love your parents, they are so happy and they accepted me even though they didn't even know who I was."

I held her in my arms and said, "Mom and Dad are like that, and they have this way of knowing if someone is the right one for me or my other brothers and sisters."

We arrive at the house just as Marik pulled up, he has Armando with him, then Yami pulled up next and he has Anthony with him. As they get out of their cars, we all shake hands and Marik and Yami give Sasha a kiss and then we walk inside.

Samuel is already here sitting next to Ishizu and then sitting next to her is our other sister Mai sitting next to her date Vincent. Seto and Joey are sitting on the other side of the room watching to see which of our younger sibling will cause one of us to chase after them.

Sasha is holding my hand as she says something to me and it causes me to chuckle and then I give her a little kiss on her cheek and she lays her head on my shoulder.

**Marik's POV:**

Today mom is having a special dinner so that all of us can bring the ones we love so that they can meet the family. I keep looking at my younger brothers and sister and I wonder when are they going to do or say something that will cause one of us to go ballistic and chase after them.

As I sit here beside Armando, I lean over and he says something to me and I nod my head that I agree, then I put my arm around him and give him a hug.

**Yami's POV:**

Today I'm sitting here on one of the couches next to Anthony, I listen to what he's saying, I turn and look into his eyes, and I still can't believe how lucky I am to have found this gentle man. He says something to me and I laugh and said, "I agree."

**Ishizu's POV:**

I'm sitting here next to Samuel, and we're talking about school, you see we're both in our second year at Domino College, Samuel is going to be a Lawyer and I want to be a Special Education Teacher.

As I sit here I'm wondering when one of young ones are going to try something that will cause one of us to go nuts.

**Mai's POV:**

I'm sitting here next to Vincent, he's got his arm around the back of the couch behind me, he's leaning over to say something, and then he gives me a little kiss on my cheek.

Both of us are juniors at Domino College where Vincent is going to be a doctor, and I want to be a Social Worker, working with children who are abused.

I'm wondering when the young ones are going to try something to make one of us or all of us go after them.

**Seto's POV:**

Joey and I are sitting here watching my older brothers and sisters with the ones that they love and we are both wondering when one of our younger brothers or sister and going to cause some kind of trouble.

**Joey's POV:**

As I sit here beside Seto, we're both wondering when one of the young ones are going to try something to make either Bakura, Marik, Yami, Ishizu or Mai upset and go after them. It's so hilarious sitting here not knowing what's going to happen next.

Helga came out and said, "Dinner's ready." We all got up and followed her into the dining room and as we all sat down, Dad said, "Tea, will you please say grace."

Please bless this table and the food on it and bless everyone sitting around this table with your love. Amen." As we, all said "Amen." Roland said, "Please pass the plates down to the end of the table, I'll give everyone a piece of beef and then you can serve help yourselves to the other food that's on the table."

**Bakura's POV:**

When dinner was over, and we all went into the family room, we all sat down and then all of a sudden out of nowhere, we all were being shot with water guns, and the water guns were in the hands of our younger brothers and sister, who were laughing as they shot all of us.

Mom and Dad were laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces as we were all trying to find somewhere to hide to get away from the water. I stood up and shouted, "ALRIGHT, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Then the young ones ran off, with all of us after them, we went outside and we all looked for something to hold water, and then as Tea tried to get inside, but she found the door locked. She turned around, Joey stood there with a bottle full of water, and she squealed as he poured the water over her head.

By the time we were all through, the back yard was a mess as were all of us, we were all covered with mud and laughing so hard because we all had fun.

Then the back door opened and Mom and Dad came out and said, "Alright, now all of you come over here, dad is going to use the hose and wash off most of the mud, I have towels to dry off with and all of you need to get upstairs and get changed."

Dad then looked at the men and said, "I have some clothes that all of you can change into and Ishizu probably has something that you Sasha can change into." So as we all went upstairs, we all went into our rooms and took a shower, while Vincent, Anthony and Armando took turns using mom and dad's bathroom.

Sasha went with Ishizu and Mai to take a shower and get changed, and Ishizu gave Sasha an outfit to change into. When we all got back downstairs, the young ones all apologized for getting us wet, we all laughed and said, "We had a lot of fun."

Mom and Dad looked at Sasha, Vincent, Anthony, Armando and Samuel and asked them, "We want to say that all of you have been great with all that's happened today."

Armando then said, "Well it was different, but you know what, it let me be a kid again, that's something that I forgot how to be." Then Anthony, Vincent, Samuel and Sasha all agreed with him.

It was after ten when we started getting ready to take our dates home, the young ones were already in bed, and as we got ready to go, they all gave mom and kiss shook dad's hand as well as Seto and Joey's then we left.

Ishizu and Mai walked their dates to the door and as they said good-bye, they each kissed their dates and then Samuel and Vincent both gave mom and kissed her cheek and shook hands with dad, Seto and Joey.

**Helga's POV:**

Today when Bakura, Marik, Yami, Ishizu and Mai were sitting with their dates, it was so nice having them here with us.

After dinner when the little imps decided to get them all wet with the water guns, Roland and I couldn't help laugh at the expressions on their faces.

It's been a great day; I hope that we can have many more days with all of them here.

**Roland's POV:**

When our sons and daughters were here with their dates, it was a nice day; I really enjoyed talking to all of them.

After dinner, I thought that Helga and I would wet our pants laughing when our youngsters decided to use their water guns to get their older siblings and their dates wet.

I hope that we can more nights like tonight, it was nice to have our sons and daughter here with their dates.

After everyone was home and in bed, Roland and Helga went to their room and as he closed their bedroom door, he locked it, turned to his wife, and said, "Now it's my turn, to be with my lady."

Then he walked over, took her into his arms and passionately kissed her, then as he lifted his head he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed, he gently lay her down on top of the bed, then he said, "I love you." Then he made love to her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Both Helga and Roland knew that this day would come, Bakura was falling in love with Sasha and he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he was terrified about how to tell her about the scars on his body, how in the hell do you tell someone that you were once an abuse child?_

Bakura was the only one of their kids that didn't go on to College, you see school was hard for him, he had dyslexia, and that made it hard for him to enjoy school like his other brothers and sisters.

They all knew but never teased him about it, their mom and dad had raised them to never look down on another person just because he or she may be different then they were.

That day when Bakura got home that day, Helga knew that something was bothering him and she said, "Son, what is it?" Tears filled his eyes as he said, "Mom, I love you, but I really need to talk to dad about this." She gave him a hug and said, "Your dad is in the upstairs bathroom trying to fix a leaky faucet.・

When Bakura went upstairs to talk to his dad, he had to laugh, as he entered the bathroom, he could hear his dad trying not to cuss but then he heard the sound of the wrench slip and his dad said, "You no good piece of shit."

_Bakura got down on his hand and knees and said, "Dad, let me do that." Roland was soaking wet, his hand was bleeding from where the wrench slipped and he hit his hand against the pipes. Roland got up, __gave his son the wrench, as Bakura got down,__ and finally got the job done._

When he got up off the floor, he said, "Come on; let's go get that hand taken care of before mom kicks both our butts." They to hall closet where the first aid kits were, as he took one they went to his room and as he got his dad's hand bandaged, Roland said, "Son what's wrong?"

Bakura rarely ever cried but today he did, Roland held him in his strong arms and said, "Son, please tell me what's wrong."

Bakura finally stopped crying and wiped his eyes, and then he said, "Dad, I love Sasha, and I want to ask her to marry me, but how do I tell her about the scars on my back and legs?"

When Roland heard this, tears filled his eyes too, then he said, "Son are you really sure that she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Bakura look at his dad and said, "When I'm not with her all I do is think of her, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, dad I love her and she loves me.

We've even talked about getting married and that's what scares me, what will she do when she sees my scars?"

Roland said, "Son sit down, I've never told any of you kids this and I want you to promise never to tell any of your brothers or sisters what I'm about to tell you."

Bakura said, "I promise dad." Then Roland said, "When I first met your mom, she was being abused by her Uncle, the man who came to help her mom after her dad died.

Well to make a long story short, I beat that bastard nearly to death and I learned afterwards that he's in some institution because his mind fractured after the beating.

Your mom and I fell in love and on our Wedding night she was afraid that she couldn't let me touch her, and I never pushed her, but when I took off my shirt, she saw the scars left by my father.

You see I'm too a child of abuse, we cried that night because of all the hell we had to go through and finally we fell asleep.

We did eventually did make love, but it took a lot of trust on your mom's part to let me see her naked or even let me touch her.

Son, what you have to do is trust Sasha enough to let her see your scars, if she really loves you those scars won't bother her at all, I really believe that she will love you no matter what, so please talk to her."

Bakura hugged his dad and then he said, "I know that it took a lot to tell me about your and mom's past, I want to thank you for doing that, I promise never to break my promise to you.

_I love you and mom so much, not only for bringing me into your home, but for being there for me an never once did either of you say that I was a bother."_

Roland wiped the tears from his son's face and he said, "Your mom and I love all of you kids and never once have we ever thought of any of you as a bother, all of you have brought happiness into our lives and we have never nor will we ever want our lives to be any other way."

They started back down the stairs and Bakura said, "I think I owe mom an apology, I couldn't tell her what was bothering me, but I think that I can now." Roland put his arm around his son and said, "I know mom would love it if you did."

When they walked into the kitchen, Helga was starting to prepare dinner, she looked up, saw them, and smiled and she said, "Dad, did you get that faucet fixed?"

Roland laughed and said, "Well I started it, but our son did the rest, I think he wants to tell you something."

Helga wiped off her hands, walked over, and sat beside him at the table, and then Bakura said, "Sasha and I love each other, I want to ask her to marry me, but I'm terrified how she'll react when she sees my scars.

Dad said that I should just tell her what happened and if she truly loves me the scars won't make any difference."

Helga hugged him and said, "You're dad's a smart man, he's right, just let her know and I really believe that she'll love you no matter what."

Bakura went over and picked up the phone, he called Sasha and said, "Will you please have dinner with me tonight, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Bakura smiled and said, "Alright, I'll pick you up around six, and Sasha I love you." Then he hung up the phone, looked at his parents, and said, "I love you both, I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world, I have parents that love not only me but all my brothers and sisters."

Roland then said, "Where are you taking Sasha tonight?" Bakura thought for a minute and then Helga said, "Take her to the Golden Dragon, Dad will call and make reservations for you, just ask for Omni, he's the best waiter and will take good care of you and your lady."

Bakura hugged both Roland and Helga, then he went upstairs to his room to start getting ready for tonight, he prayed that when he told Sasha about his scars and how he got them that she would still love him.

When Bakura left to go pick up Sasha for their date, Helga and Roland gave him a hug and Helga said, "Just tell her the truth and who knows she might even surprise you." He said goodnight and left.

When Bakura got to Sasha's apartment, he rang the bell and when she opened the door, there stood an angel that is what she looked like, he gave her the flowers he had bought, she asked him in then she put the flowers in a vase and said, "Where are we going tonight?"

Bakura smiled and said, "It's a surprise, are you ready to go?" She went and got her wrap and they left, when Bakura pulled in front of the Golden Dragon, Sasha was surprised, this was one of the most expensive places in Domino.

Bakura got out and opened her door and then he handed the Valet the keys to the Hummer and then he opened the door to the restaurant and as they walked inside she said, "I love this surprise."

When they got to the man at the desk, he said, "Sir, do you have reservations?" Bakura said, "The O'Brien party." The man bowed and said, "Very good sir, please come this way, your table is ready."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

**At the Golden Dragon:**

Bakura held the chair as Sasha sat down; the waitress came over and said, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Bakura looked at Sasha who said, "Just water please." The waitress bowed and left to get their water. When she returned Bakura said, "Will you please ask Omni to come over to our table." The waitress bowed again and she left.

Just then this tall oriental man came over, he bowed and said, "Bakura, it's good to see you again, can I be of service to you and your lady?"

Sasha asked, "What do you recommend tonight?" Omni smiled at her and said, "The Sesame Chicken with Beef Loin Noodles is very good tonight." Sasha looked at Bakura who said, "We'll have two orders then and thanks." Omni bowed and left to give the cook their orders.

Omni brought their orders to them, then he said, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Bakura and Sasha both thanked him and he bowed and left. Dinner was delicious and after they were through, Omni came over and gave Bakura a piece of paper; he unfolded it and read, "Your bill is paid for."

Bakura smiled at him and then he looked at Sasha and said, "Would you like to walk around in the gardens?" Sasha smiled and said, "I'd love to." So he took her hand in his and they walked outside in the beautiful garden.

Sasha turned to Bakura and said, "What's wrong?" Bakura's eyes filled with tears and he said, "I've got something to tell you and I don't know how to begin."

Sasha put her arms around him and softly said, "Are we breaking up?" Bakura wiped the tears from his face and said, "No I love you, it's just something about my past."

They saw a bench and sat down and then Sasha said, "Please tell me, whatever it is I know that it can't be that bad."

Bakura took a deep breathe and then he said, "You know that Roland and Helga aren't my real parents?" Sasha nodded that she knew. Then Bakura said, "Well my real dad married this woman and they use to beat me and he'd use knives on me just for fun. One day they went a little too far and I nearly bled to death, that's when Roland and Helga came into my life."

Sasha put her arms around him and she held him and said, "Bakura, we all have scars of some kind, if you thought that by telling me this that I'd run away, well think again, I love you and want to marry you and raise a family together."

Bakura got down on one knee and said, "Sasha Davis will you marry me?" Sasha had tears in her eyes, as she looked at the beautiful ring that Bakura showed her and she threw her arms around his neck, they fell to the ground and she said, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

They got off the ground and Bakura placed the ring on her finger and said, "You've made me the happiest man in the world." He then took her into his arms and kissed her and then he said, "Let's go tell mom and dad."

So hand in hand they walked outside and Bakura gave the Valet his ticket and he brought his Hummer to the front of the restaurant and as Bakura opened her door for her, Sasha got in and he drove back home.

**Back at the house:**

When he opened the door for her, Mokie saw them and he shouted, "Bakura and Sasha are here." Helga came out of the living room smiling and when she saw the ring on Sasha's finger tears filled her eyes.

Helga led the way back to the living room and when they all got there, Bakura said, "I asked Sasha to marry me and she said yes." Everyone stood up and cheered and then they each gave Sasha a hug and kissed her cheek.

Roland and Helga walked over to them and as they each hugged Sasha and gave her a kiss on her cheek, Bakura looked at his dad and said, "You and mom were right, I told her and she didn't run."

Sasha then looked at Roland and Helga and she said, "Thanks for saving this man, if you didn't then I'd never be able to become his wife and in the future have his children."

They others sat there wondering what they were talking about, what did Bakura mean by, "Telling her the truth?" Then Joey understood, and then he whispered to Seto what Bakura did.

Then one by one Yami, Marik, Ishizu and Mai figured out what he did, they were all proud of their brother, because if they kept dating Anthony, Armando, Samuel and Vincent they too would have to tell them about their abuse, would they have the same courage that their big brother did.

Ishizu and Mai both went over and hugged Bakura and they said, "Big brother, we're so proud of you, you did what we've know that we'll have to do if we keep on seeing dating the ones we're dating."

Sasha said, "If they really have feeling for you then they'll understand, if not then they're not worthy of any of you."

Roland put his arm around Helga and said, "Well mom our first son is getting married, maybe in the future there'll be some more." Helga glared at him and said, "Don't marry off my children to soon; I don't want any of them to leave."

Just then, she felt someone pull on her dress and when Helga looked down, she saw Mokie and he said, "Mommy, I'm not ever going to marry, girls have coothies."

Both she and Roland laughed as he picked Mokie up and then Roland said, "Some day son, you'll change your mind about girls." Yugi, Ryou, and Malik and they said, "We're happy for you both, but don't expect us to kiss her." Tea sighed and said, "I think it's so romantic, our big brother is getting married."

Then Yugi, Ryou and Malik all said, "Romantic, it's just plan icky." That caused Tea to turn on them and she said, "It's not icky, you all take that back of else." Then the three of them took off running with Tea after them.

Sasha looked at Bakura and she said, "I'm going to love being a member of this family, I love all of you."

Then they all heard Yugi yell, "Mom tell Tea to leave us alone, she's trying to kiss us." That caused everyone in the room to start laughing and then Roland said, "I guess I'd better go rescue our sons." He then went upstairs to stop Tea from kissing her brother.

**At Sasha's apartment:**

Later that evening, Bakura took Sasha home, when he pulled up in front of her apartment building, he helped her out of the Hummer, walked her up to the door/

He said, "I can hardly wait to marry you, then I won't have to go home, I'll be able to hold you in my arms, and make love to you all night long."

**Back at the house:**

Roland and Helga had gotten the other kids into bed, and they were walking to their room, when Helga said, "I'm happy for Bakura and Sasha, but I just can't give up my son just yet."

Roland chuckled and he said, "Listen, we're raised him from a frightened young boy to the responsible young man who is engaged to get married to the woman he loves."

Helga put her head on Roland's shoulder and she said, "I know, but he's our son and I just don't what him to leave our home."

**Back at Sasha's:**

Sasha held onto Bakura and then she said, "You better go, I bet your mom is probably trying to find someway to keep you from leaving her arms."

Bakura looked at her and then he said, "What do you mean?" Sasha then said, "Any mother doesn't want her child to get married and leave the fold, heck I bet I'll be just like your mother when our child wants to get married."

Bakura held her tight and said, "I like the way you said that, our child, I want to see you grow big with our child."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

_**It has been two months since Bakura told Sasha about what happened to him. Both Marik and Yami saw how much in love his brother was and they both wondered if it would be the same for them after they told the ones they love about their past.**_

**Marik's POV:**

'I want to call Armando and tell him about my past, but I'm terrified that he'll leave me when he finds out, what should I do? I guess I should be truthful with him if I want this relationship to grow. I'll call him and ask him to come to dinner with me, then afterwards we can go for a walk and I'll tell him then.'

Marik called Armando on the phone and said, "I need to talk to you, can we have dinner tonight?"

Armando was afraid that Marik had found someone else, he told him, "I'd love to have dinner tonight." Marik then told him, "I'll pick you up around seven." Armando said, "Alright, I'll be ready."

**At Armando's apartment:**

When Marik got to Armando's apartment, he knocked on the door, when Armando opened it he said, "Please if you are going to break off our relationship, I'd rather you did it here not in some restaurant."

Marik smiled as he pulled Armando into his arms and said, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, I love you and I certainly don't want to break off what we have."

Armando then said, "Please whatever you want to talk about, can't we do it here?" Marik went into the apartment and he said, "Can we please sit down."

When they were seated, Marik took a deep breathe and he said, "I was abused by my father and Uncle when I was a little boy, it got so bad that I ended up in the hosptial, that's where Roland and Helga found me and they took me into their home.

Armando put his arms around Marik and said, "Is that what's been bothering you, that you thought that if I knew about the abuse, that I'd leave you, hell no, Marik I love you and I realize that we are to young yet, but when we've both graduated from College, I want to marry you."

Marik laid his head on Armando's shoulder and said, "I love you too, and I'll marry you anytime anyplace." They kissed and then Armando said, "Are we still going to go out to dinner, I'm starved." They both laughed and they did go to dinner.

**Yami's POV:**

Yami like Marik had seen how much Sasha was in love with their brother even after he told her about his past. "I sure hope that Anthony feels the same after I tell him." Yami thought to himself.

Yami called Anthony and said, "Can we have dinner tonight, and I have something that I really need to talk to you about?"

Anthony was worried that Yami had found someone else, he didn't want their relationship to end, so when Yami asked him out to dinner he said, "Alright, I'd love to have dinner with you, what time will you be here?"

Yami told him, "I'll be over around six; we can go to the new restaurant that just opened up, is that alright with you?"

Anthony said, "That will be alright, I'll see you then." When Anthony hung up the phone, he started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he had done wrong, why was Yami breaking it off, he just could understand.

**At Anthony's home:**

When Yami got to Anthony's home, he knocked on the door and when Anthony opened the door, he saw that Yami was really worried about something and Anthony said, "Please come in, I really want to know what you have to say to me."

Yami walked over and stood at the window looking down on the street below, Anthony went over; he put his arm around Yami and said, "What's going on, are you ending this relationship?"

Yami turned around and as he put his arms around Anthony's neck he kissed him then Yami said, "No I love you, but after you hear what I have to say, you just might change your mind.

When I was young boy I lived with my grandfather. He loved to beat me when I did something wrong and then he just loved hearing me scream and beg him to stop.

I ended up in the hospital and that's when Roland and Helga came into my life, they took me into their home, gave me love and helped me learn that it wasn't my fault that my grandfather beat me, he was a sick man."

Anthony pulled Yami into his arms, then he kissed him and he said, "Listen, I know just how hard this must have been for you, but I want to thank you for letting me into your life.

I was so terrified when I thought that you might have found someone else, I was going to step aside, but now I'm the happiest man in the world.

When you become of age and are out of school, I want to marry you." Yami held onto Anthony as if he was a drowning man, then he said, "I love you too, and when I graduate from College we can get married."

They kissed again and then Yami said, "Lets got get something to eat, I'm hungry." Anthony laughed and said, "Alright lets go."

**Normal POV:**

So now Marik and Yami have told the men in their lives about their pasts, and it has brought them closer together, what will happen when Ishizu and Mai tell the men in their lives about their pasts, will they still love them?

**At the restaurant:**

After dinner, Marik looked at Armando and said, "Can we got tell my family that after we graduate College we're going to get married?" Armando smiled and said, "Alright, lets go."

So as Marik drove home, in another part of Domino Yami looked at Anthony and said, "Can we go home and tell my family that after I graduate from College that we're going to get married." Anthony smiled and kissed Yami and said, "Alright let's go."

**At the house:**

Marik and Yami got home about the same time and when they got out of their cars, and saw that they each had their dates with them, they all walked into the house together.

When they all got to the living room, Helga looked up and nudged Roland who looked up and when he saw them standing there, he stood up and said, "What's going on?"

Marik stood there with his arm around Armando's waist and said, "Dad, Mom I told Armando about my past, it didn't to him, in fact he told me that he loved me and then, well I'm going to let him tell you."

Armando then said, "Mr. & Mrs. O'Brien, after Marik told me, like he said, I love him and always will. I want to marry your son, but only after we both graduate from College."

Helga stood up and walked over with Roland and they both embraced Marik and Armando and then Roland said, "You have our blessings."

Then Yami cleared his throat and his parents looked at him and Yami said, "Dad, Mom when I told Anthony about my past, and I was so afraid that he'd leave me.

But he didn't, in fact he told me that he loved me and always would then, well I'll let him tell you."

Anthony then said, "Mr. & Mrs. O'Brien, I love you son, I know that both of you had your doubts because I'm a little older then Yami, but please believe me when I say that I love your son.

I asked Yami to marry me, but only after he graduated from College, I'm asking for your blessing."

Helga and Roland then walked over to them and Roland held out his hand and as Anthony shook it, Helga hugged her son and then Roland said, "You have our blessings, and to both of you I want to say, welcome to the family."

Then all the kids ran over and hugged Marik, Armando, Yami, Anthony, and Helga stood with her arm around Roland and said, "Now I'm going to lose three of my sons."

Just then Bakura and Sasha walked in, they had heard what was going on, when Helga made the statement about losing three of her sons, Bakura said, "Mom, you're not losing us, you and dad are gaining a daughter and two more sons."

Helga had tears running down her face as she heard that and then she said, "Son you're so right, so as my husband said, welcome to our family."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up..


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter..

**A/N: Helga is my character..I was asked who she is, Helga is of German decent, she's about 5'4'' tall, she's around 135 pounds, she is a very gentle woman unless you get her angry, then watch out, she can turn into a walking talking tornado.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

When Ishizu and Mai heard that Marik and Yami had told Anthony and Armando the truth and that it didn't make any difference, in fact, they had asked each of their brothers to marry them after they graduated College.

Both Ishizu and Mai wondered what would happen if they told Samuel and Vincent about their pasts, would they feel the same way that Anthony and Armando felt.

Ishizu was outside talking to Mai about it when Joey overheard them, he went over and said, "I hope that you won't think that I being nosy, but I think that if you really love Samuel and Vincent, then you should be as truthful as you can and tell them."

Mai had tears in her eyes as she said, "But what if Vincent doesn't want to see me again, if he thinks that I'm nothing but a whore, what do I do then?

Joey said, "First of all if either of them says one bad thing about either of you, I can promise that they'll be damn sorry."

Second, you're both beautiful and those men would be damn fools to let either of you get away."

Ishizu smiled and said, "Little bro, you're the best. I guess we have to be honest if we want them to ever be honest with us.

Mai I guess we'd better go call them and see if they'll come over so that we can talk."

Joey smiled and said, "If I know Samuel and Vincent, I know that nothing either of you can tell them will make any difference to them, they love you and love can conquer anything."

Ishizu and Mai went inside and up to their rooms to call Samuel and Vincent, while Joey stayed outside thinking.

Helga had over heard what Joey had told his sisters and she walked over to where he was sitting and said, "Thank you for talking to your sisters, what you told them made me so proud of you."

Joey blushed and then he said, "Mom, can I ask you a question, you can tell me that it isn't any of my business if you want." Helga said, "What is it?"

Joey then said, "Who are you, really?"

Helga looked at him and said, "What do you mean?

Joey said, "Are you an Angel?"

Helga smiled at him and said, "Oh I'm real, why would you think that I'm an Angel?"

"My grandma use to tell me that Angels are sometimes sent down to Earth to help humans find their way when they get lost, I was lost and when I opened my eyes there you were, sitting beside my bed looking like an Angel." Joey said.

Helga hugged her son and then she said, "Oh I'm no Angel though I do believe in them, my life has been a living hell, "When I was a little girl my father died, leaving my mother to raise me alone, she wasn't a very strong person so she asked her brother to come help her.

My Uncle came and he did help, he helped himself to me, he took away not only my childhood, he too my virginity too. This went on for a while, until I guess I was about sixteen and your father walked into my life and took me away from that hellhole.

I heard later that my Uncle ended up in some mental institution and my mother lived with us until she died from pneumonia and a broken heart, I really think that she died the day my father did."

Joey had tears running down his face as he put his arm around her shoulder and then he said, "I love you and I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I'm so glad that dad found and saved you, because if he didn't then who would of saved us."

Helga smiled and gave Joey a kiss and hugged him and then she said, "I'm glad that he did too, because ever since that day, I've known the love of a very special man and the love of all my thirteen children."

Joey then asked, "Did you and dad have any children of your own?"

Tears filled her eyes and then she said, "No, I miscarried twice and your dad said, that we weren't going to try again, if I wanted children then we'd adopt and that's exactly what we did."

Joey then kissed her and he stood up and held out his hand and as Helga took it and stood up she said, "Dad and I are both glad that you came here to live, not only did we get another son, you helped Seto want to live again."

When they got inside, Ishizu and Mai came running down the stairs, they both said, "We called Samuel and Vincent and their going to take us out tonight."

Helga and Roland went over and hugged them and then Helga said, "Just be honest with them, let them know that you both love them and if they understand then that's great.

If either of them don't then know that you did the right thing telling them and come home and we'll all be here for you."

Joey went over to them and he said, "Just remember what I said, if you need any of us just say so." Ishizu gave Joey a kiss, Mai hugged him, and then Mai said, "We'll remember."

When Samuel and Vincent came to pick up both Ishizu and Mai, their brothers and parents met them and both Samuel and Vincent got the distinct feeling as if their lives were on the line.

After they left, and the young ones were in bed, Helga and Roland went outside to sit under the stars and that left Seto and Joey alone in the family room.

Seto went over to the stereo and put on a CD and when it started, he asked Joey to dance, and this is the song they danced to:

**I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders**

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Wont let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You wont be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And Ill never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

As they danced, Joey listened to the words and tears filled his eyes as he looked into Seto's eyes and he realized that here is where he belonged and here is where he would stay.

Outside, Helga and Roland were listening to the song and he looked at her and said, "We're the luckiest people in the world, we have each other's love, the love of our children and of course the love that God bestowed on us the day we married."

Tears filled her eyes as she put her head on his chest as he held her in his strong arms and she said, "That we are, that we are."

Then he leaned down and kissed her and when she returned the kiss, when he lifted he was breathless and softly said, "Lady you're lethal."

Then he took her hand in his and the went into the house through the kitchen door, and went straight to their bedroom, where they made sweet love all night long.

**At Mariano's Restaurant:**

Samuel took Ishizu to Mariano's to have dinner, after they ordered their meal, Samuel said, "Is something wrong?"

Ishizu looked down at the table and then she looked up into his eyes and she said, "After we dinner, can we go someplace and talk?"

Samuel reached across the table and took her hand in his and said, "Alright, but whatever is wrong I know that we can work together to make it better."

**At Bella's Restaurant:**

Vincent took Mai to Bella's to have dinner, and after they ordered their meal, Vincent took Mai's hand in his and said, "What's wrong, I know that something's bothering you."

Mai looked into his beautiful brown eyes and she said, "I need to talk to you, after dinner can we go someplace and talk."

Vincent squeezed her hand and said, "Mai, whatever it is, we will be able to make it better."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Six

**At Mariano's Restaurant:**

After Samuel and Ishizu had a very delicious meal, Samuel paid the bill and they left. When they got outside, Samuel said, "Would you like to come back to my apartment, we could talk there?"

Ishizu said, "Alright." So Samuel drove back to his apartment and when he opened the door and Ishizu went inside, he closed the door and said, "Let's sit over here, now please tell me what's wrong, I've been worried that you found someone else."

Ishizu sat down, Samuel sat beside her, and then as tears filled her eyes she said, "When I was a young girl, my dad forced me to have sex with men so he could get the money for his booze and drugs.

I had a high fever from being exposed to some of those men, and from the cold weather, my dad wouldn't let me come home. When Helga found me and took me to the hospital, I was so sick they didn't know if I'd make it or not.

Samuel took Ishizu into his arms and said, "What happened to you was horrible, but that is the past, you've become a beautiful young lady and I love you."

Ishizu laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I was so terrified to tell you, but my brother told me to be honest with you, that he believed that you'd understand and wouldn't judge me."

Samuel kissed her head as he hugged her and then he said, "Your brother is very smart, Ishizu, I love you for the person you are now, and I always will. When we get out of College will you marry me?"

Ishizu sat up and looked at him and as tears of happiness fell down her face, Ishizu said, "Yes I'll marry you, Samuel I love you now and always will."

Samuel then said, "Let's go tell your family." Ishizu smiled as she said, "Alright lets go."

**At Bella's Restaurant:**

Vincent and Mai had a very nice dinner and when they were through, he paid the bill and then he said, "Let's go to the park, we can talk there if that's alright with you."

Mai smiled at him and said, "Alright." So then, they left the restaurant and as he drove to the park, Vincent was so terrified that Mai was going to tell him that it was all over between them.

When he parked his car and they got out, he held her hand as they started to walk, as they walked Mai was terrified that when she told him about her past that he'd leave her.

They came to a bench that overlooked the small lake and they sat down, then Vincent said, "Mai, please tell me what's wrong, are you going to tell me that it's all over between us?"

Tears filled her eyes as she said, "No, I love you and I hope that you'll still love me after I tell you about my past, when I was little I was force to let men grope me and for a price they could force me to have sex with them.

Then my Aunt taught me to steal and what I got she hocked so that they could have money to support their drug habits. It got so bad that I eventually ended up in the hospital, that's where I met Helga and Roland came into the picture.

Tears were running down her face as she sat there wondering if he'd tell her it was over, but to her surprise, Vincent put his arm around her had pulled her close and said, "Mai, what happened to you when you were young was horrible, but I love you for who you are now."

Mai couldn't believe that he was saying that he still loved her, then she kissed him and as Vincent returned the kiss, she knew that no matter what he loved her.

When Vincent lifted his head he said, "Mai, when we get out of College will you marry me?" Mai looked into his beautiful blue eyes and as tears ran down her face, Mai said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Mai then said, "Can we go tell my parents?" Vincent kissed her again and then he said, "Let's go."

**At the Manor:**

Helga was worried about her daughters; would their beau's understand when they told them about what happened to them when they were young girls?

Just then, the front door opened and four very happy young people came in and they were all laughing. Helga went to see what was so funny, when she saw who was doing all the laughing she asked, "What's going on?"

Ishizu and Mai both said, "Mom, go get dad, we've got good news to tell both of you." When Helga and Roland got back, Roland said, "What's going on, your mom said that you have good news to tell us."

Samuel and Vincent walked over to where Roland was and one by one, they said, "Mr. O'Brien, we would like to have your blessings, we've asked Ishizu and Mai to marry us after we've all graduated from College."

Just then, Seto, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Serenity and Mokie came into the room and when they heard what Samuel and Vincent said, Mokie said, "Yeah, Ishizu and Mai are going to get married." Then the others came over and started hugging everyone and then Tea looked at Serenity and she said, "Wonder which one of us will get engaged next?"

Roland said, "Alright, that's enough talking about getting married, both of you are too young." Helga laughed and said, "Dad, they are growing up and soon you'll have to realize that one day one of them will come and tell us that they are going to get married."

Roland smiled down at his wife and said, "You're right, but do you realize that we have three young boys who are growing up and one day one of them will come and say, Mom I asked my girlfriend to marry me."

Well that did it; Helga's eyes flashed and Roland took off running with Helga after him. Samuel said, "Is you dad going to be alright?"

Ishizu laughed and said, "This happens all the time, sometimes it's mom who gets dad to chase her, it's just their way of showing the other that they still and will always love each other."

Mokie said, "Daddy likes when Mommy chases him, then they kiss and make up." Vincent laughed and then Mai said, "Out of the mouth of babes." When Roland came back he was holding Helga's hand and they were smiling at each other like teenagers.

Then the front door opened and Bakura and Sasha came in and Bakura asked, "What's going on?"

Serenity said, "Samuel and Vincent asked Ishizu and Mai to marry them." Sasha hurried over and gave both Ishizu and Mai a hug and she said, "You're all going to wait until you graduate from College aren't you?"

Mai said, "You bet we are, Samuel and Vincent made us promise that we were all going to finish our schooling then we could talk about getting married."

Then Marik and Anthony, Yami and Armando came in and they saw everyone standing around laughing and Marik said, "What's going on?"

Roland said, "Your sisters are engaged to get married and I gave them my blessings." Marik then said, "Ishizu, Mai, please tell us that you're both going to wait until you all graduate from College."

Samuel then said, "That's one thing that Vincent and I said, "We all have to get out education first, then marriage second."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all said, "We're never going to get married, it's just to much trouble. First you have to find someone that you'll want to spend your lives with, heck we're happy now, why would we want to anything different."

Roland ruffled their hair and he said, "Boys, one day all of you will change your thinking, when you find that special person, believe me." Then Mokie looked up at his mom and said, "Mommy will I get married someday too?"

As tears ran down Helga's face, she looked down at him as she wiped away the tears, she said, "Yes my baby, one day you'll find someone you'll love and then you'll want to marry that special someone."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Seven Coming up..


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh not do I own Home Depot.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Today Helga got a call from Sasha, she said, "Would it be alright if I come over to talk to both you and Roland?" Helga smiled and said, "Come over anytime."

When Helga hung up the phone Roland came in to get something cold to drink and Helga said, "Sasha's coming over to talk to us about something."

When Sasha got there, Roland brought her to the kitchen, then Helga said, "Please sit down, now what did you need to talk to us about?"

Sasha said, "My parents are dead, and have been for years, Roland would you please walk me down the aisle, and Helga could you please come help me pick out a Wedding Gown?"

Tears fill both Roland and Helga's eyes, and then Roland said, "It would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle." Then Helga smiled and wiped the tears from here eyes and she said, "I'd love to help you find the perfect Wedding Gown."

Then they heard the front door open and Bakura walked into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Sasha sitting there talking to his parents, he went over and leaned down and gave Sasha a kiss then sat down beside her.

Roland said, "Son, you're very lucky to be marrying the second most beautiful lady, your mom is the first." Bakura laughed and said, "Good save dad, I know I am. I was wondering if we could have the Wedding here at home."

Helga looked at Sasha and said, "You'll soon find out that these two are so alike, they both know how to keep from putting their feet in their mouths."

Sasha giggled and said, "I'm going to love being in this family, all of you are so close and caring and that's special."

Roland looked at Helga and he said, "Now that you two women have finished tearing us men down, is it alright if our son and future daughter-in-law have their Wedding in the back yard?"

Helga sat there for a second and then she said, "I love the idea, Sasha what's your favorite color, Bakura's is blue and green."

Bakura gave his mom a weird look and Sasha laughed and said, "I love those colors too," then she said, "your mom wants to know so that she can incorporate the colors into our Wedding."

Bakura still was confused, that's when Roland said, "Son lets go outside and see what we have to do to make the back yard look presentable for the Wedding, and leave the women alone."

When the men went outside, Helga said, "Have you thought about what flavor of cake you want and what foods you want to serve at the reception?"

Sasha said, "Well we both love chocolate cake, and Bakura's favorite food is anything that doesn't bite him back when he eats it."

Helga nearly fell off her chair laughing when Sasha said that, it was true their oldest son loved food of any kind, then she said, "Alright, how many tiers do you want your cake to be?"

Sasha looked at Helga and she said, "I never realized that planning a Wedding could be so stressful." Helga smiled at her then she got up and went to get two tablets, she gave Sasha one and kept the other for herself.

Helga said, "Alright, I want you to write down what you'd like your Wedding Cake to look like and the food you'd love to be served at your reception.

I'm going to write the Invitations and then I'll let you both see it and if it's alright then tomorrow I'll go have it as many copies printed as you both think that you'll need."

Roland and Bakura were outside looking around when Bakura said, "Dad, could we build a small platform and put an arch that will go from one side to the other, that way I could put Sasha's favorite flowers on the arch."

Roland understood what his son was talking about, so he went out to his work shed, got out his tape measure and they began measuring the spot, and then Roland said; "Now we have to go to Home Depot, see what they have, order what we need and have it delivered, then comes the easy part, building what you want."

Bakura laughed at his dad's sense of humor, then Helga called out, "Can you both come in here, I have something I need Bakura to look at."

Roland put the measurements in his pocket and then they walked inside and sat down, then Helga gave Bakura a piece of paper and said, "What do you think of the way I wrote your Wedding Invitation?"

Bakura sat down next to Sasha and when he was through reading what his mom wrote, tears filled his eyes and when he looked at Sasha he kissed her and then he said, "Mom it's beautiful."

Bakura handed it to his dad and after Roland read it, he smiled at his wife and said, "She always did have a way of writing beautiful things, and babe I agree with our son, and it is beautiful."

Sasha then showed Bakura what she wrote down and he smiled and said, "I love the food you want to serve our guests, and the picture of our cake is beautiful, but who's going to be able to such a beautiful cake?"

Roland then said, "Son, have you forgotten that we have two very talented chefs in our family, your mom and your sister Ishizu, they can make or bake anything."

Sasha looked at her fiancé, and said, "I think that you'd better ask your mom and sister nicely and maybe they'll bake this cake for us."

Then Helga asked, "What were you two doing out in the back yard?" Bakura looked at his dad and then Roland said, "It's a surprise and neither of you women can ask what it is."

Helga looked at Sasha and they giggled, then Helga said, "Alright, we won't ask." Then Roland said, "Come on son, we've got places to go and things to do." So as they started out the back yard, Bakura and Roland turned around, and they flexed their muscles, walked out, and shut the door behind them.

The women nearly wet their pants laughing so hard, Helga said, "I got dibs on this bathroom, you can us the one by the den." They both took off running; they both hoped the they didn't wet their pants before they got to the bathrooms.

**At Home Depot:**

When Roland parked his truck in the parking lot, they got out and walked inside. Roland got out the measurements out and they went to find the perfect lumber for the job.

One of the employees came over and asked, "Can I help you gentlemen with something?"

Roland told him what they needed and showed him the measurements and the man said, "Come over here, I can make up an Delivery Order list, if its correct, then we can have the things you need delivered by Monday afternoon, if that's alright with you."

Roland told the man that the delivery day would be fine, and then he took out his Credit Card and paid for everything that they'd need, then they walked back out to the truck and Bakura said, "Dad, why didn't you let me pay the bill?"

Roland smiled at his son and said, "Let's just call it even for all the things you've done for your mom and me over the years."

Bakura hugged his dad and as they climbed into the truck, he wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Thanks dad."

**At the house:**

Helga and Sasha both got back from the bathroom and when Helga sat down she said, "Darn that man, when he comes back I swear I'm going to put a few knot on top of his head."

Sasha looked at Helga who burst out laughing and she said, "I'm just teasing though I'd love to for that little stunt that they pulled."

Sasha said, "Why can't we play a practical joke on them?" Helga laughed and said, "You're my kind of woman, now lets figure out what we're going to do."

While Roland was driving home, he looked at his son and said, "You know that your mom and maybe Sasha are going to be upset with us for what we did just before we left."

Bakura laughed and said, "I wonder if they got to the bathroom in time." Roland laughed so hard he could barely see the road, and then he said, "We'd better be ready for anything when we walk in."

When Roland and Bakura got home, they walked into the kitchen only to find no one was there. Bakura looked at his dad and he said, "This doesn't look good, I wonder where they are?"

Just then for out of nowhere, Helga and Sasha appeared with two of their younger kids Super Soaker Water Guns, loaded with water, Helga said, "Get them." Both Roland and Bakura tried to find somewhere to hide, but between Sasha and Helga, they were drenched before they could move.

Roland held up his hands and said, "We give up, just stop getting us wet." Bakura was laughing so hard he could hardly stand; he finally pulled out a chair and sat down.

Then Helga and Sasha stopped shooting them with water and Helga said, "Next time either of you try to that little stunt again, well let's just say, you won't like what's going to happen."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Today Helga is taking Sasha to pick out her

Wedding Gown, while they are away, Roland asked Marik and Yami if they would help him and Bakura get the platform built and then they would build the arch that would expand across the front of the platform.

**Paulette's Bridal Shop:**

Helga took Sasha to the only Bridal Shop in town, when they walked into the shop, the manager smiled and hurried over and she hugged Helga.

Helga said, "Paulette, this is my future daughter-in-law and she wants to pick out the perfect Wedding Gown, do you think you can help her?"

Paulette smiled a Sasha and she asked her, "Do you have an idea of what you'd like your Wedding Gown to look like?"

Sasha took out the piece of paper that she had drawn what she wanted her Wedding Gown to look like and when she showed it to Paulette who gasped and said, "A gown almost like the one you drew was delivered today, let me go get one of the sales ladies put it on and model it for you."

While Paulette was getting the sales women dressed, Helga looked around and she found the dress she wanted, she motioned to one of the women who worked there and Helga said, "Will you please put this dress aside, I want to try it on later."

The woman smiled and took the dress into the back. Helga walked back and sat beside Sasha, when the sales woman modeled the dress, Sasha had tears in her eyes and she looked at Helga and said, "This is the dress I want."

Helga smiled at Sasha and said, "Why don't you go try it on." Paulette said, "Come with me, we'll get you in this dress and then you can see how it fits you."

Sasha went with Paulette and as they were getting her into the dress, it fit perfectly and Paulette said, "You're so beautiful, let's go show Helga."

When Sasha came out with the gown on, tears filled Helga's eyes, she said, "You so beautiful, and that gown was made just for you."

Sasha looked at the price tag and tears filled her eyes, Helga saw her despair and she said, "Paulette isn't that dress on sale?"

Paulette smiled and said, "You're right, today we're having a special on our Wedding Gowns, they are all half off the original prices."

Sasha said, "It's still too expensive for me, do you have any other gowns I can look at?"

Helga went over to Sasha and she said, "Would you allow your almost mother-in-law to help pay for your dress?"

Sasha hugged Helga and she said, "Thank you, I just love this dress." So as Sasha went with Paulette to change, Helga went into the back and tried on the dress she wanted, it fit perfectly, and she told the woman, "We'll take this one too."

When Sasha was changed, she came back out and asked Helga, are you getting a dress too?""

Helga smiled and said, "There putting them in the dress bags so that when we get home the men can't see them."

So when they were ready, Helga looked at Paulette and said, "Can we leave the dresses her for a little while, we want to get something to eat, we'll be back later."

Paulette smiled and said, "Yes, for you my dear friend we'll hold these dresses for you."

**Back at the house:**

The lumber had been delivered as the man promised, and Roland explained what he needed, so Bakura, Marik and Yami, all got to work, as they all worked together and in two hours, they had the platform finished.

Roland then said, "Yami you and I will build the arch and trellis and Bakura I'll need you and Marik to drill the holes where we'll need to put the nut and bolts in to support the arch."

In three more hours they had it all completed, and as they stood back to look at what they had built, Bakura said, "Thanks all of you, I couldn't of done any of this alone."

As they were putting the rest of he unused lumber and tools away, Bakura asked Marik, "Will you be my best man?"

Marik stopped what he was doing and said, "You know I will, and thanks for asking, but what about Yami, won't he feel left out?"

Yami walked over, put his arms around both Bakura and Marik, and said, "Nope, I don't have to wear a tux to help the people find a seat, just a really nice suit."

Roland heard the conversation between his older sons and he walked over and said, "Wrong, Yami you will be wearing a tux just like the rest of us, the younger ones will be wearing nice suits."

Bakura and Marik tried to hide their laughter, but then Yami started laughing and then so did his brothers and dad.

**Back in town:**

Helga took Sasha to Hugo's for lunch, when they walked in Hugo himself came over and bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again, how many in your party?"

Helga smiled and said, "Just two today." Hugo smiled and said, "Come with me." He showed them to a very nice table, gave them each a menu, and said, "Today I'm the server, my wife thinks I'm getting to bossy, so she put me to work, would you like something to drink."

Helga held back her laughter, she and Roland have known Hugo and Victoria ever since they first open this restaurant, she said, "Just water, and what do you recommend for lunch?"

Hugo told them, today our Sesame Chicken with Fried Rice and Steamed Vegetables are really good." Then Sasha said, "I'd like that." Helga agreed and said, "We'll have two orders of Sesame Chicken with Fried Rice and Steamed Vegetables."

Hugo wrote down what they ordered, then he bowed and went to give the chef their order, then he brought them a pitcher of cold water and two glasses. Hugo asked, "Where's Roland?"

Helga said, "He's home with our son's their making sure that the back yard is ready, this is my future daughter-in-law, she and Bakura are getting married this Wednesday. Can you and Victoria come?"

Hugo took Sasha's hand in his and kissed it and said, "May you and Bakura have many years of happiness and many children."

Sasha blushed, she had never had a man kiss her hand, she softly said, "Thank you." Then Hugo said, "I call my wife and ask." When he left Sasha said, "He's a very nice man."

Helga smiled and said, "Roland and I first met Hugo and his wife Victoria when they were beginning to build this restaurant, we've spent a lot of evenings here with our children, and they all love them."

After they were through eating, Hugo came over and said, "Victoria say to tell you, we'll be there." Helga smiled and said, "I'm going to go get the Invitations printed, I'll bring one back for you and Victoria before we leave."

Hugo smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, and he said, "Tell Roland I said hi." As they walked outside, Helga said, "Let's go over to the Printers, how many should I have printed up?"

Sasha said, "Would two dozen be too many?" Helga smiled and said, "That sounds like a good number." As they entered the Benny's Print Shop, they walked up to the counter and Benny said, "Helga, how can I help you?"

Helga smiled at him, she said, "I need two dozen of these Invitations printed, this is my soon to be daughter-in-law, she and Bakura are going to be married soon."

Benny smiled and held out his hand, when Sasha put hers into his hand; Benny kissed it and said, "You're getting a very nice man." Sasha smiled and said, "Thank you."

Benny looked over the draft and he said, "It'll take about two hours, is that alright with you?" Helga smiled and said, "That's fine, we can go shopping and come back in two hours." So they left and went looking at the different shops.

Two hours later they went back to the Print Shop and Benny had all the Invitations ready, when Helga and Sasha saw the beautiful way that Benny had printed them, Helga said, "Benny could you and Michelle come to the Wedding?"

She gave Benny one of the Invitations, he had tears in his eyes, and he said, "We'll be there, thanks for inviting us."

Then they went back to Hugo's and gave him an Invitation and when he read it he said, "They are so beautiful, and Victoria and I will be there." Then Helga and Sasha left and went to the car and Helga drove home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Nine Coming Up..


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Nine

When Helga and Sasha got home, they went into Helga and Roland's room, and in the back of Helga's closet; they hung the Wedding Gown and dress

Helga turned to Sasha and said, "Monday, why don't you have Bakura bring you here for dinner, that way you can spend the night and in the morning we can both get ready for your Wedding."

(_Sasha never really knew her mom, she was always sick and her father worked long hours, so an old woman would look after Sasha when she was little, then when she turned twelve, her mom died and her father never remarried, but he never came home very often either, so she had to raise herself._

_When Sasha turned fifteen, her dad committed suicide, __she ran off,__ and started living in old abandoned buildings, that where Bakura met her, he took some of his savings and got her a small one-__bedroom__ apartment to live in. _

_When she found a good paying job, she tried to repay Bakura back, but he told her, "Put it away and use it to get a better place to live, and __that's__ exactly what she did._

_They've been going out ever since that night he met her in that broken down old building and he vowed then and th_ere _that she wouldn't ever have to live in a rat hole like that ever again._

_She wished that she had a mother like Helga, one who would love her no matter what.)_

Helga and Roland are the only two people to know how they first met, she was embarrassed to have them know, but like Helga said, "We've all been in that place so you never have to feel like you are alone; you now belong to this family."

Helga and Sasha went into the kitchen and as they were going to sit down, they heard men's voices coming from out in the back yard, Sasha asked, "What are they doing out there?"

Helga smiled and said, "That's for you to ask Bakura, I'm sworn to secrecy." Sasha laughed and said, "Can I have a glass of your great lemonade please."

Helga knew when she turned her back, Sasha would probably open the door to go outside, but she'd find the door blocked. Sasha said, "What's going on, I can't open this door."

Just then the door opened and in walked Roland, Bakura, Marik and Yami and they were all filthy from working, Helga said, "Go get cleaned up, and Bakura, your fiancée wants to know what's going on out there.

Sasha turned beet red and she stuck her tongue out at Helga, and that caused everyone to burst out laughing.

When Sasha realized what she did, she started slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to apologize to Helga.

But she said, "Hon, it's alright, you've seen us around her, we're always doing things to make the other ones laugh, so just forget about it."

Helga went over to Sasha and hugged her and said, "Its really alright, now how about if you help me fix those men and us some of that lemonade."

When Roland and the others came back into the kitchen, they found tall glasses of ice cold lemonade sitting on the table.

Bakura went over to where Sasha was sitting and standing behind her, he leaned down and kissed her and he whispered something that made he smile.

After they all drank their lemonade, Bakura looked at Sasha and said, "Dad and my brothers helped me make something in the back yard that I know you'll love, lets go outside, I want to see what you think, mom please come with us too."

They walked outside and there under the huge Mulberry Tree, they had built a platform with an arch stretching across it and a trellis attached to the arch. Bakura said, "The trellis and arch will be covered with your favorite flowers."

Sasha threw her arms around Bakura's neck and gave him a kiss, and then she said, "It's beautiful, I want to thank all of you for what you did, and Helga isn't it beautiful."

Helga walked over to where Roland was standing and when she heard what Sasha said, she smiled and said, "Yes, it's beautiful." Marik then asked Sasha, "What's your favorite flower?" Sasha looked up into Bakura's face and said, "Pink Rose Buds."

Yami then asked, "Bakura, where are you going to find that many Pink Rose Buds to cover that whole arch?"

Roland said, "The florist."

Helga started laughing and then the others followed. Yami glared at his dad and said, "Very funny."

Marik then said, "Well you did ask didn't you."

Yami looked like he wanted to tear into Marik so Helga then said, "Boys that's enough, now come inside I want to show Bakura the Wedding Invitations, Benny did a beautiful job printing them."

They all went back inside and as they sat around the kitchen table, Helga went and got one of the Invitations and passed it around, everyone agreed that Benny did a great job.

This what the Invitation says:

_Roland and Helga O'Brien_

_Wish to invite you_

_To come Celebrate the Wedding_

_Of their son,_

_Bakura Amir O'Brien_

_To_

_Miss Sasha Marie Davis_

_The Wedding will be at our home_

_On Wednesday 20th day of May_

_At One O'clock P.M._

_Please R S V P_

_Reception to follow._

Helga said, "I want all of you to take some of these Invitations and give them to your friends, that way I'll know how many are coming and I can start preparing the food for the Reception and Ishizu and I can bake the Wedding Cake.

Helga said, "We gave one to Hugo and Victoria, and Benny and Michelle.

That leaves; twenty-two and we need one for Marik and Armando, Yami and Anthony, Ishizu and Vincent and Mai and Samuel.

Then Tea, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Mokie, Seto and Joey will each want to get one.

And of course, your father and I want to have one, and Bakura and Sasha will want one so that leaves three.

Roland said, "We need to get hold of your brothers, they'll want to come and of course will want an Invitation. So that takes care of all the Invitations.

As for the food, hell I'd make enough to feed a small army, the way that our kids and your brothers eat, we'll be lucky if we even get anything."

Helga laughed and said, "Alright then, when Ishizu and Mai gets here, Sasha and Bakura can help us plan what food they want to serve their guests at the Reception."

Bakura and Sasha discussed what food that they'd like to serve their guest, and Bakura said, "Mom, would it be too hard for you to cook a large roast have some red potatoes and maybe some snap green beans and some of your famous rolls?"

Helga smiled and said, "If that's what you want then that's exactly what I'll cook, now what about the cake, how many tiers do you want it?"

Bakura looked puzzled and Sasha giggled and said, "Would a three tier cake be too hard for you and your daughters to make?"

Just then, Ishizu and Mai came into the room and Ishizu said, "No it wouldn't."

Then Mai looked over the menu for the Reception Dinner and she closed her eyes and then she said, "Alright, we need to go to Sallie's Butcher Shop and get the roast.

We need to go to Lettie's Farmers Market will have the best snap beans, and we have all the ingredients to make the rolls here at the house."

Roland said, "Well let's go, we have a lot of places to go." So Ishizu and Mai went with their dad to get the things that was needed.

Helga said, "Bakura, can you bring Sasha over Monday for dinner that way she can spend the night here and the next morning, and won't have to drive her herself."

So after everything was decided, Helga said, "Have all you guys and your dad been fitted for your tuxedos yet?"

Bakura said, "Mom, don't get all excited. Yesterday we all went to Danny's and got our Tuxedos ordered, and the young ones got their suits."

Helga let out a sigh and she said, "I know that Ishizu, Mai, Tea and Serenity all have got their dresses, so now everything is ready, now all we have to do is wait for the big day."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty Coming Up..


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty

The back yard was beginning to look great, Roland and the boys out did themselves, they even went and rented chairs not only for the guest to sit on but also chairs and tables for the Reception.

When Helga's brothers arrived, they helped to sit up the huge tent that would cover the area that the guests would be sitting.

When the florist delivered Pink Rose Buds to decorate the arch and trellis, they also delivered the Bride's Bouquet and the Boutonnière's, Helga had them placed in their huge refrigerator to keep them fresh.

In the kitchen, the Snap Beans along with the huge roast was in the refrigerator, the roast would be put in oven later today, Helga asked two of her best friends Linda and Kelly to come help her and Ishizu and Mai get the cooking done.

Roland was outside making sure that everything was ready, and as he stood there, tears filled his eyes, their oldest son was getting married, it never really hit him until then, he and Helga were so blessed, they had each other and their wonderful family.

As he was standing there thinking, Bakura came outside and saw his dad just standing there, he walked over to make sure that he was all right and when he realized that Roland was crying he said, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Roland wiped the tears from his face and he cleared his throat and said, "It really didn't hit me until today, but soon you won't be living here anymore, you and Sasha will be living in your own place, I guess I got a little nostalgic, thinking about when you first came to live here."

Bakura smiled and put his arm around his dad and hugged him, and then he said, "I know the feeling, it's finally hit me too, and I got kind of misty eyed myself."

Helga came outside to get Roland to help her, but she saw Bakura out talking to his dad, she went back inside, walked over, sat down at the table and started crying, soon their oldest son would be leaving the nest.

Ishizu came into the kitchen to ask her mom something and when she saw Helga crying she went over and said, "Mom are you alright?" Helga took a tissue, wiped her face, and said, "I guess it's finally hit me, one of my babies are leaving."

Ishizu smiled and sat down next to Helga and said, "I understand, it scares me to think that when Samuel and I get married, I'll be leaving too."

Helga smiled and said, "Well please let me get use to losing your brother, I don't think I can take losing anyone one else just now."

Ishizu giggled and she kissed her mom, and she said, "Tea's having a spaz attack, she's so worried that no one is going to be able to fix her hair."

Helga laughed and said, "I'll go talk to her, Helga got up and then she realized that she too needed to get their hair done, Ishizu said, "Mom, I'll fix your hair."

Then Helga snapped her fingers, does your girlfriend Vicki work at the Hair Salon in town?"

Ishizu smiled, walked over and picked up the phone and called Claire's Hair Salon. "Hello, Claire's can I help you?"

Ishizu said, "Vickie, do you think that you can come over to my parents home early tomorrow and do the my mom, my sisters Mai and Tea, my soon to be sister-in-law Sasha and my hair for the Wedding?"

She had to hold the phone away from her ear, Vickie was yelling, "You know I can." Then Ishizu said, "Vickie, calm down or you'll break something."

Helga was laughing at Ishizu's facial expression as she tried to calm Vickie down, finally Ishizu hung up the phone and said, "Vickie will be here around six tomorrow morning, is that alright with you?"

They heard behind them, "We're going to have our hair fixed by Vickie?" Tea said. Helga smiled as she held out her arms and Tea went over and wrapped her arms around Helga and said, "Ishizu, I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat."

Helga hugged Tea and said, "Every once in a while we all act like spoiled brats, it's alright."

Ishizu said, "Little sis, believe it or not, Mai and I acted worse then you did when we didn't get our way."

That evening after the all the kids went to bed, Roland and Helga lay in bed and he said, "Today when I was outside making sure that everything was going a planned, I kind of got emotional and started to cry."

Helga smiled as she touched the side of Roland's face and said, "I kind of cried myself, we're losing out oldest son, but we're gaining another daughter too."

Roland put his arm around her and as she laid her head on his chest, he said, "Well you know that we have two more Weddings to go through in a couple of months."

Helga playfully slapped him and said, "Don't remind me, Ishizu said this afternoon when she caught me crying that soon she and Mai would be getting married, I wanted to shake her, but she's right, soon all our oldest kids will be leaving the nest."

Roland hugged her and he said, "Lets get some sleep, I'm getting older by the minute, and if I'm not careful all my hair will be gray." Helga laughed and said, "Well that won't happen to me, I'll just use some hair coloring to cover up any gray hairs I get."

They both chuckled and then Roland yawned and soon so did Helga, then she said, "See you in the morning." Then they both went to sleep.

The next morning when everyone woke up, they smelled pancakes and they all got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. After they had all eaten, Helga said, "I'll need everyone's help.

I need Roland, Bakura, Yami, Marik to go outside and make sure that there is enough chairs for our guests, and that we have enough tables and chairs for everyone to sit on for the Reception.

Then I will need Ishizu, Mai and Tea to count the good China and make sure that there is enough place settings for everyone.

Then I will need Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie to make sure that there is enough Silverware for everyone.

Now Seto and Joey, I will need you two to make sure that I made enough place settings and that everyone has the names of all our guests.

That leaves Linda, Kelly and myself to make sure that the food is cooked and that we'll have enough to feed everyone, so let's get busy."

Everyone had something to do, so when they all said that there would be enough of everything for the Wedding and Reception, Helga breathed a sigh of relief.

Helga thanked everyone for helping, then Vickie arrived with a couple of friends, they sat up a make shift hair salon in the kitchen and they fixed all the women's hair and they even cut the hair of some of the guys.

Now everything was perfect, now all they had to do was sit back and wait for the Wedding to begin, Sasha called and said, "Bakura just got here, we'll be leaving in a few minutes, is there anything you need us to bring?"

Helga smiled as she heard Sasha's voice and she said, "All we need is for you and Bakura to come, we have everything else." Sasha loved being with Bakura and his family which would soon be her family too.

As Bakura and Sasha got back, and went into the house, Serenity ran up and hugged them and then she ran off to tell Helga that they were there.

Roland and Helga came in from outside and when they saw Bakura and Sasha standing there talking to the family, Helga looked up at Roland and said, "Someone up there arranged for our son to find that beautiful angel he's marrying."

Roland smiled down at his wife and said, "Must have been the same people who sent you to me." Helga put her arms around Roland's neck and kissed him. Sasha saw them and thought, she loves Roland as much as I love Bakura.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-One Coming Up..


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter..

Chapter Thirty-One

This morning Helga, Linda and Kelly were up early getting breakfast going, they made homemade biscuits, scrambled eggs, pancakes, coffee and homemade orange juice.

Slowly one by one the family came into the kitchen to have breakfast, and when they were all through eating, Helga said, "Roland is everything ready in the back yard?" He walked over, gave her a kiss, and said, "Yes everything is ready."

Then Helga said, "Alright I need all the women to go upstairs, we have to get ready." So as the women went upstairs, Roland then said, "Alright, now its time for all the men to get ready." So as they all were upstairs getting ready, there was a knock on the door.

Steven answered it and the Minister was there, he said, "Good morning, is this the O'Brien residence?" Steven held out his hand and said, "Yes it is, are you here for the Wedding?"

So as Minister Thompson followed Steven into the house, he said, "Where is the Wedding going to be?"

Steven said, "Just a minute, I'll go get my brother-in-law, he'll tell you about the Wedding." Roland came downstairs, shook hands with Minister Thompson, and said, "The Wedding is going to be outside."

Then Helga came downstairs and when Roland saw her in her new dress he said, "You are so beautiful today." This is the dress that Helga wore:

_**The dress was a deep blue, it was floor length and it had long sleeves with faux pearl buttons down the back and on the cuffs. The bodice was form fitting and she looked so beautiful in it.**_

She blushed and the Minister asked, "Are you the bride?"

Helga smiled and said, "No, but thanks. Sasha Davis is the bride; she's marrying our oldest son Bakura." Just then, Steven said, "Darrell has the sound system all set up."

Helga smiled and said, "The guest are arriving and soon it'll be time for the bride to come down the stairs and then we'll begin the Wedding."

Roland said to Steven, "Please take the Minister outside to where we're having the Wedding, I've got to get upstairs to walk Sasha down the aisle."

As Steven took the Minister outside, they saw Bakura standing there under the arch with Marik beside him, then the Minister went up on the platform, shook hands with Bakura and Marik.

Steven signaled to Darrell and then when the music started, the doors opened and out walked Helga, followed by Ishizu followed by Mai and then Roland came out with Sasha holding onto his arm.

Roland smiled at her and said, "You're so beautiful in that gown." Sasha smiled and kissed Roland' cheek and said, "Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

This is what Sasha's Wedding Gown looked like:

_**The Gown was styled in an Elizabethan Period, it had a long neck that had a ruffle around it, the sleeves were long and they also each had a ruffle around the wrist. The dress had an empire waistline and it was floor length, it was an eggshell color and on the bodice was covered with tiny pink roses.**_

When Bakura saw his mom and sisters he smiled and then he saw Sasha and tears filled his eyes, she was utterly breath taking and when she saw how handsome he was, she too had tears in her eyes.

Roland walked her up to Bakura and then he kissed her cheek, placed her hand into Bakura's, and went to sit beside Helga. Then the Minister said, "We are here today to bring together these two young people together, they have each written their own vows, now I'll ask Sasha to read hers first.

**Sasha's Vows:**

I never expected to be getting married ever, I am not very beautiful, some have even called me homely, but when Bakura looks at me, I feel like I am the most beautiful woman.

I love him with all my heart and soul and today I am standing here pledging my love to this man who has given me the greatest gift, his love.

I Sasha Marie Davis take you Bakura Amir O'Brien as my husband; I will forever be here for you and our children. You are the other part of my heart and soul, without you, I'm not complete.

Now Bakura will read his vows:

**Bakura's Vows:**

I never expected to find a woman who would ever want to marry me, but then one day Sasha walked into my life, and she gave me the greatest gift, she gave me her love.

She says that she is not beautiful, but just look at her; she is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Sasha you are my heart and my soul and I am here pledging my love to you forever and ever.

I Bakura Amir O'Brien take you Sasha Marie Davis as my wife; I will forever be her for you and our children. You are the other part of my heart and soul, without you, I am not complete.

Then the Minister asked, "Who gives this young lady to this young man?" Roland stood up and said, "I do." Then he sat down.

Then the Minister said, "May I please have the rings?" Mokie and Tea walked up and gave the Minister the rings, he smiled at them and then they went back to sit down.

The Minister said, "Bakura take this ring and place it on Sasha's finger and repeat after me, with his ring I thee wed, I promise to love you until our days on this earth,. I vow to love only you."

Then the Minister said, "Sasha, take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed, I promise to love you until our days on earth. I vow to love only you."

Then the Minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Everyone stood up cheering and clapping and after Bakura kissed Sasha, they held hands and walked over to where the tables were and as they sat down, everyone else found their names and sat down too.

Helga then signaled to Linda and Kelly, who with the help from their staff, they brought the food out and placed it in front of all the guests and family, then Helga said, "Everyone, we hope you like what we're having."

When everyone was through eating, then Kelly and Linda brought out the Wedding Cake, everyone clapped because it was so beautiful, then Helga said, "Bakura will you and Sasha please come over here and cut your cake."

After the initial cut, Bakura took a piece and gave it to Sasha and she did the same.

Everyone clapped and then they went back to sit down while Linda and Kelly cut the cake and their staff served everyone with a piece of Wedding Cake.

When everyone was through eating the Wedding Cake, then each person walked over and handed Bakura and Sasha the gifts they brought. Then as they opened each gift and thanked the person who gave it to them.

When all the gift were opened, then Helga said, "Now its time for the happy couple to have the first dance of their married life, this is a song that Bakura picked. This is the song Bakura picked:

**Lyrics My Best Friend Tim McGraw**

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting'  
So tired of searching'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feeling'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every Time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every Time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

As they danced, tears ran down the faces of both Bakura and Sasha as they listened to the words of the song.

Then the other couples danced to the song too, it was a very magical moment in the lives of Bakura and Sasha.

When it was time for Bakura to take his bride on their honeymoon, they went upstairs to change and when they came back downstairs, they found everyone there waiting to send them off.

As they walked outside, there they found a Silver Shadow Roles Royce Limousine waiting for them, Bakura looked at his dad and Roland said, "This is our present to you and Sasha, now go get out of here." Bakura and Sasha went back and hugged both Roland and Helga and thanked them, then then they got into the limo and it drove away.

As they were left, Helga put her arm around Roland's waist and tears ran down her face as she said, "Let's get inside and make sure that everything gets cleaned up." Roland chuckled and kissed her and then they went back inside.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Two Coming Up..


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Two

It has been a year since Bakura, Sasha got married, and today Marik came to talk to his mom and dad. "Can I talk to you both, it's kind of important?" Marik asked.

Helga and Roland followed Marik out of the family room into the kitchen; they were surprised to see Armando sitting there. As they sat down at the table, Helga said, "Son what is it?"

Marik sat beside Armando and said, "We want to get married, we know that we said that we'd wait till we got out of College, but that's only three months away."

Helga looked at Roland who was trying not to laugh and she pretended to hit him and she said, "Roland O'Brien, behave yourself, the she said, now Marik and Armando, I have a question for the two of you, is either of you pregnant is that why you want to get married so soon?"

Roland couldn't contain himself any longer, he started laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the chair, the looks on Marik's and Armando's faces caused Helga to join her husband, then Marik stood up and said, "MOM!"

Armando then started snickering and soon he joined Helga and Roland laughing. He said, "Marik it is kind of funny isn't it?"

Marik never really showed emotion until he and Armando started dating and then he completely changed, Marik looked at the three of them and then he too started laughing and he said, "Alright, can we please get back to what I was talking about, is it alright if we get married now?"

Helga, Roland and Armando wiped the tears from their faces and Roland said, "I have a couple of questions, the first on, do either of you have enough money saved so that you can move in together, and second, how much is this going to cost me."

Marik's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his mom and dad and he said, "I promise that it won't cost you two anything, you see both Armando and I have been saving money and we have more then enough to afford an apartment."

Armando then said, "I want you both to know that I love Marik with all my heart and soul, he is my life mate and I will never do anything to hurt him or make him hate me."

About that time, Mokie came into the kitchen to get something to drink and when he heard what they were talking about; he quietly backed out of the kitchen and ran to tell the others what he heard.

Seto had to grab hold of Mokie so that he wouldn't fall on the floor, he was running so fast, then Mokie said, "I know something that none of you know?"

About that time Roland walked into the room and was standing behind Mokie, he didn't realize that his dad was there, and then Roland said, "What do you know?"

Mokie jumped and yelled, "Daddy you scared me." Roland then said, "Your mom and I are calling a family meeting, Seto, Joey go get the others and come back here."

Then he looked at Mokie and said, "You keep quiet, it's your brother who will tell them not you." Mokie said, "Alright."

When everyone was in the family room, Marik, Armando and Helga walked in and Helga sat down next to Mokie while Roland stood by the pool table, then he said, "Your brother has something he wants to say."

Marik stood beside Armando and he said, "We want to get married." Ishizu and Mai both clapped their hands and said, "That's great."

Then Tea said, "But you both promised to wait until you were out of College, why can't you two wait until then?"

Yugi, Malik and Ryou just said, "Oh, yeah another dumb wedding."

Seto and Joey had to hide their faces, they were both going to start laughing and then from the doorway they all heard, "We were coming here to tell you the same thing, Anthony and I want to get married too."

Everyone turned around and there stood Yami and Anthony; Helga looked at Roland and said, "I can't do this."

Then she got up and left the room. Roland said, "I'm going to go talk to your mom, we'll be right back."

Helga had gone outside and was standing looking at the big Mulberry tree where a year ago Bakura her oldest had gotten married, and now her next two oldest sons want to get married, she just couldn't do it.

Roland walked over to her and he put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest and as she just completely lost it and started crying he said, "Babe, we're not losing our sons, their just getting married and you if I know them, they'll all be over to get some of your great cooking."

Helga looked up into that handsome face of the man she loved more the life itself and as she wiped the tears away she said, "I know it, but we raised them and now they want to leave home and live some place else."

Roland chuckled and said, "What about all the long talks we had about when our kids grew up and moved out and we'd have the house to ourselves, just think, we could go naked all day if we wanted to."

Helga started giggling and she said, "I do like that idea, oh I'm just being an old fuddie duddie I guess."

Roland hugged her and then he said, "No, you're being a mother, who doesn't want her babies to leave the nest."

Then he kissed her and when she kissed him back, he said, "Damn woman, you are getting me all hot and bothered and there's nothing we can do about it."

Helga looked back at the house and then she took Roland's hand and led him over to an area in the yard that was protected from view by some bushes and she said, "If we keep quiet."

Roland didn't let her complete what she was going to say. They did something that they hadn't done since they were newlyweds; they made love in the yard.

When they walked back inside and sat down, Marik said, "Mom are you alright with our wanting to get married?"

No one really noticed that Helga and Roland's clothes were a little messed up and that there was some grass in Helga's hair, she then said, "I'm just acting like a little baby, I love you and Yami and I guess I didn't want either of you to leave home.

I love Armando and Anthony too and if this is what you four really want then your father and I want it too, now as a family we have to vote if we all want them to get married."

Then one by one, the kids all stood up and said, "We're happy for them, yes we want them to get married." Then Roland said, "Then I guess we're having a double wedding here, but when?"

Helga said, "I'll call Linda and Kelly and see if they can help me plan the two weddings, if they can then I'd say in four days, is that alright?"

Marik looked at Armando who nodded and then he said, "Alright." Yami and Anthony both agreed, the Roland said, "Alright, now how about of we go help get dinner going, I'm hungry."

He looked at Helga and winked, she blushed, Roland laughed, and she took one of the small pillows from the couch and threw it at him.

Mai whispered something to Ishizu who giggled as they went to the kitchen, Mai softly said, "I bet you they did it back where the bushes hide the view from the house." Ishizu laughed and said, "You go mom and dad."

When dinner was ready, Helga looked at Anthony and Armando and said, "Since you both are going to be part of our family, you can call me mom and Roland dad."

Armando and Anthony both had tears in their eyes as they heard what Helga said, and then they went over, gave her a hug, shook Roland's hand, and said, "Alright, mom and dad."

They were just getting ready to sit down at the table, when the front door opened and Bakura and Sasha walked in, Bakura said, "Mom and Dad can we talk to you alone."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Three Coming Up..


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Three

They were just getting ready to sit down at the table, when the front door opened and Bakura and Sasha walked in, Bakura said, "Mom and Dad can we talk to you alone."

Roland looked at everyone sitting at the table and said, "We'll be right back, nobody had better move, is that clear?"

Then he went to the living room, where he sat down beside Helga and waited for Bakura to say what something.

Bakura had his arm around Sasha's waist and then he looked at his parents and said, "We're going to have a baby."

Helga jump off the couch and went over and hugged them, Roland just sat there in shock, then Helga turned around and laughed and said, "I think your dad's in shock."

Roland then stood up, walked over, and gave them a hug and he said, "When is the baby due?"

Sasha had tears in her eyes as she looked at Helga who knew instantly why, Helga smiled at her and said, "Honey it's alright, I'm going happy for you both, I'm going to be a grandma, we're going to be grandparents."

Then Bakura said, "Sasha is three months, and we're both scared to death, what if we don't know what to do, mom what do we do?"

Helga smiled at them and she said, "First of all, you need to settle down, has Sasha been to a doctor yet?"

Sasha said, "Yes, he put me on some kind of vitamin and told me to eat healthy foods, don't have very much caffeine and drink lots of milk."

Roland then said, "Alright this calls for some kind of celebration, have you two had dinner, if not then come on and join us, that way you can tell the family your fantastic news."

As they started walking back to the kitchen, they heard feet scrambling, chairs scrapping on the floor, and Helga laughed and said, "I think that someone was trying to listen to what we were talking about, dad what are we going to do?"

Roland laughed and said, "Oh I don't know, maybe send them to bed with out dessert." Bakura laughed and said, "Dad, that's just not right, not letting them have dessert."

Just then, Helga walked in front of Bakura and because he was taller then she was he saw what looked like grass in her hair, "Mom wait a minute." Bakura said.

He reached out, picked a blade of grass out of his mother's hair, and said, "Were you working in the garden today, you've got grass in your hair."

About that time, Roland tried not to laugh and Helga turned red, then Bakura said, "Mom, Dad you two didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

Then Helga stood up tall and said, "Your father and I are adults, but sometimes we act like teenagers."

Roland burst out laughing, which caused Helga to start laughing too.

Sasha looked so bewildered, then Bakura whispered to her what his parents had been doing and then she too started laughing.

As they all walked into the kitchen, they were all laughing, that caused the other kids to wonder if they had all lost their minds.

The kids wanted to know why Bakura and Sasha were there, and then Roland said, "Tonight we have three things to celebrate." Bakura looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

Helga said, "Marik, Armando, Yami and Anthony came here to ask us if it would be alright if they got married, like Marik said, they only had a few months till graduation, so we'll have two more Weddings to plan."

Bakura went over and shook his brother's hands, and then he said, "Sasha and I came to tell mom and dad our news; we're going to be parents in about eight months."

Everyone got up and ran over to give their brother and Sasha hugs, Tea then went over to Helga and whispered, "Can we give Sasha a Baby Shower?"

Helga hugged her and said, "That's a great idea, but right now let's all sit down and eat, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry." Roland winked and her and she blushed again and Mokie said, "Mommy, why are you turning red?"

Sasha smiled at him and said, "Hey, why don't you show me what we're having for dinner." Helga went over, looked up at her husband, and whispered, "If you don't stop that, I swear you'll never get anymore sweet loving from me ever."

So they all sat down and ate the delicious food that Helga, Ishizu and Mai had prepared, and then for dessert, Helga had fixed her famous Peach Cobbler that she served with a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream.

After dinner, when the kids were doing the dishes, Roland, Helga, Marik, Armando, Yami, Anthony, Bakura and Sasha all went to the family room, they sat down and then Roland asked, "Alright, your mom and I need to know what exactly what Marik, Armando, Yami and Anthony want their Weddings to be like."

Marik stood up and then he said, "I do know that neither of us will be wearing a dress."

Helga looked at Sasha, they both started laughing, and Yami said, "Alright, what ever you two are thinking of, stop it right now."

Helga looked at her sons and said, "Why would you say that, have I ever said or did anything that would cause you to say ask me that?"

Roland burst out laughing, and Helga looked at him and he said, "I'm keeping quiet."

Bakura chuckled and said, "I seem to remember when both of you use to try to wear mom's high heels." Marik and Yami both glared at him, but Armando and Anthony both laughed and Yami said, "Bakura you swore never to tell anyone about that."

Then the kids came into the room and Yugi said, "Can we please watch a movie or something." Ryou said, "Yeah can we." Helga laughed and said, "Alright, we can watch a movie, then afterwards, I want all of you to get to bed."

Bakura said, "I guess we'd better get going, Sasha looks a little tired." Sasha looked at Helga and she said, "Can I talk to you alone."

They left the family room and went to the kitchen, as they sat down, Sasha asked, "The doctor asked if we wanted to take Natural Childbirth Classes, I didn't know what to tell him."

Helga smiled and said, "I guess it would be easier on you both if you do, they can answer all the questions you and Bakura will have about giving birth."

Sasha smiled and said, "Thanks for talking to me." Helga got up, gave her a hug, and said, "Anytime you want to talk, just call or have Bakura bring you over."

After Bakura and Sasha left, Roland looked at Helga and said, "What was Tea whispering about?" Helga said, "Tea wants to give Sasha a Baby Shower." Roland blinked and said, "None of the men have to be there do we?"

Helga laughed and said, "No it's just for us women." Roland then gave her a kiss and said, "I guess we'd better get back, the movie is almost over."

They walked back to the family room and as they stood there beside each other, they watched their kids watching the movie, and then when it was over, the young ones were asleep and Helga said, "Alright, it's time for bed,"

After they were all asleep, Helga looked at Roland and said, "I guess I'm going to go to bed." As she walked off, she turned around and winked at him and Roland nearly fell over the couch, she laughed and said, "Better watch where you're going."

Roland laughed and after he made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, he walked into their bedroom and Helga was brushing out her hair, he walked over, took the brush from her and started brushing her hair.

She smiled at him in the mirror and said, "Let's go to bed." As she stood up, she brushed the front of his pants, and then she went over, put on her nightgown, and climbed into bed.

Roland sat on the side of the bed, took off his shoes, pants and shirt, and climbed into be in his shorts and Helga curled up next to him, then they made love and afterwards she said, "You still can rock my world."

Roland kissed her and as he turned off the lamp he said, "Babe, you've always rocked mine." Then he pulled her into his arms and they went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Four Coming Up..


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Helga's POV:**

The house is in utter chaos, our daughters aren't very happy; they all have to share one bedroom, so that Armando and Anthony can stay here just until the Weddings.

Roland's taking the Invitations to Benny's Print Shop, while Marik, Armando, Yami and Anthony have gone to David's Tuxedo Shop to pick out the tuxedos that they are going to wear.

I have asked Linda and Kelly if they can come help again, and they both said that they would, now all that's left is for me to go out of my mind, just kidding.

Ishizu, Mai, Tea and Serenity have volunteered to help make the table settings, both Marik and Yami asked that they weren't girly, so I told the girls to make it as masculine as possible.

Our other sons asked if they could help with their brothers Weddings, so we told them, all right just as long as it didn't blow up then they could show us what they wanted to do.

Roland and our sons and their fiancé's got back and I asked him to check on the boys and see what they are doing, he smiled and went to find out. What he found made him nearly fall on the floor in laughter.

**Roland's POV:**

While I was in town having the Invitations printed and our sons and their mates were getting fitted for their tuxedos, Helga was at home trying to get things organized for the Weddings.

Our daughters were going to make the place settings, which our sons asked to make them masculine, and our other sons wanted to do something too, so we told them as long as they didn't blow up the house then it was alright.

When we got home, Helga asked me to go check up on what our sons were doing and when I found them, they were all covered from head to toe in camouflage paint that they found in the shed. My brother-in-laws gave that to me for one of my birthdays as a joke.

I nearly fell down laughing when I saw them, I hurried downstairs and got Helga and when she saw them, well lets just say that she not only laughed she looked at me and said, "Their your sons, you can get them cleaned up."

**Ishizu's POV:**

I hope that Marik and Yami get married soon or I swear I'm going to kill both Tea and Serenity, they are both driving me out of my mind asking all kinds of questions about boys and when how old was I when I got my first kiss.. If someone doesn't come and rescue me, I'll scream...

**Mai's POV:**

I don't know how Ishizu has lasted so long without killing both Tea and Serenity, they are both asking questions about boys and when did I first go all the way with a boy…Someone please come and save us we can't take much more of their questions or I'll probably wring one of their necks...

**Yugi, Ryou, ****Malik,**** and Mokuba's POV:**

All we were trying to do was make something for our brothers and their lovers, but all we did was make a mess, boy, Mom wasn't very happy...

**Seto's POV:**

I've decided to give Marik something special, I'm going to design what Armando told me was his idea of how they'd love their apartment to look like. And Yami has expressed that he'd love to have a portrait of him and Anthony, so that's what I'm giving them for a Wedding Gift.

**Joey's POV:**

When Seto showed me what he was giving Marik, Armando, Yami, and Anthony, I didn't know what to do, so I went and talked to mom and she said, "Listen, your brothers will love whatever you give them, just look inside your heart and I know that you'll discover what you can do.

I did just that and I hope that when they open their gifts that they'll love what I gave them.

**Helga's POV:**

Our children have all made the gifts that they want to give their brothers and their mates, and I'm so proud of all of them.

**Roland's POV:**

When Helga told me what each of our children were either making or going to make for their brothers and their mates, it makes me so damn proud to be their father.

**Ishizu's POV:**

I talked to both mom and dad and told them about what Tea and Serenity were asking me, they both laughed and then mom said, "Honey, I want to tell you something, when you were their age, you were asking Bakura the same thing and he wanted nothing more then to throw you out the window."

I had to laugh and then I said, "I guess I can put up with their questions for a little while longer, but after that, and I get my room back, I'm going to lock my bedroom door.

**Mai's POV:**

I went to talk to mom and dad, and when I walked into the kitchen, Ishizu was already there talking to them about Tea and Serenity, and when I heard what mom said, I guess that Tea and Serenity really aren't that bad, but like Ishizu, when I get my bedroom back, I'm going to lock my bedroom door.

**Marik's POV:**

When dad took us to get out Tuxedos, it began to really sink in, Armando and I are really getting married soon and it's kind of scary, but I love him and can't wait for the big day. This evening I'm going to start writing my vows, and as I sit here, tears fill my eyes as I think of how much I love him.

**Armando's POV:**

After we got back from getting fitted for our tuxedos, it finally sank in, soon Marik and I are getting married and I love him with all my heart and can hardly wait for the big day. This evening I'm going to begin writing my vows, as I sit here with the tablet on my lap, tears fill my eyes as I think of Marik.

**Yami's POV:**

When we got back from getting our tuxedos fitted, and dad took me back to my apartment, I missed being with Anthony, I know that he's my heart and soul, but at times I'm kind of scared, but then I guess maybe Anthony is too. I'm going to start writing my vows and the moment I picked up the pen, tears filled my eyes, I love Anthony with all my heart and I know that soon we will be together.

**Anthony's POV**:

When Roland brought us back from getting our tuxedos fitted and I got out of the car and went inside my apartment, I started missing Yami. He is my heart, soul and soon we will be married, and then we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I'm going to start writing my vows, tears run down my face as I think of how much I love him.

**Normal POV:**

I wonder what's going to happen as the Weddings grow near, will Ishizu and Mai tear their sister's heads off, will Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba get into more trouble trying to make different presents.

Will Helga survive this trying time, with getting this double wedding off without a hitch and what about Roland, will he be able to keep Helga together when she realizes that in the near future her two oldest daughters are going to want to marry their beau's?

I guess you'll all have to wait until the next chapter…

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Five Coming Up..


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Helga's POV:**

Today started out as usual then all of a sudden I heard a scream and I nearly jumped out of my pants, as I ran to our daughter's room to see what was the matter, both Tea and Serenity came running out.

We nearly collided and I asked Tea, "What in the world is going on?" Both girls we nearly in tears as Tea said, "I didn't mean it, I was angry with Ishizu the other day, but we made up, I didn't mean it to happen."

Then door came flying open and there stood Ishizu with purple hair, I had to stop myself from laughing because she looked so hilarious standing there. Then Ishizu said, "I'm going to wring your neck, what in the world did I do to make you do this to me?"

Tea fell to the floor in tears, "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was angry with you last week and I just wanted to get back at you, but then we made up and I completely forgot that I had put that stuff in your favorite shampoo, please forgive me."

Ishizu looked down at her sister and she knelt down next to Tea, gathered her in her arms, and softly said, "Hey it's alright, I guess now I can get that wig that I saw in the window at the Mall."

Tea looked at her sister through her tears, giggled, and said, "You mean the one that was multi-colored?" Ishizu laughed and said, "No, that one would look great on Mai."

Well that's when I left our daughters to work this mess out and I went back down stairs to see what I could do to help Linda and Kelly out."

When I told them what happened, we all had laughed and Kelly said, "Sounds like me and my older brother; we still do things to piss the other off."

We were getting the food prepared for the Reception after our sons marry their life mates. I still can't comprehend that three of our sons have moved out of the house, I just pray that no one else wants to get married for a long time.

**Roland's POV:**

Joey, Seto and I were out in the back yard, I was telling them how Marik and Yami had told me that they'd like to have the back yard for their Weddings, as we were talking.

Before I could say anything, Joey looked at his younger brothers and said, "How about you make something for them."

Mokie looked at Joey and said, "The last time we tried that, we made a mess and mommy was angry." Joey smiled down at them and then he said, "How about if I help all of you?"

When Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie came out and they came up and Mokie, "Dad, is it alright if we make wedding gifts too?" All I could do was nod my head, I was to emotional to talk.

I looked at my sons and I couldn't be more proud of all of them, when Joey offered to help them I had tears in my eyes, so after they walked off, Seto turned to me and he said, "Dad, is everything alright?"

I turned and looked at him and said, "I'm fine, it's just when I see my sons and daughters working together to make their older brothers Weddings better, well I get kind of misty eyed."

Then I asked him, "What do you think we should do?" Then Seto said, "Let me go get my sketch book and I'll draw something, maybe it'll be what you were thinking about."

When he left, I looked up to the heavens and said, "Thank you, whoever you are, you've given me the most loving wife and fourteen children that have give us more pleasure then anything we could of asked for."

**Joey's POV:**

When Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie came out to ask dad what they could make for our older brothers wedding gifts, I thought of something that I knew they could make and it wouldn't make a huge mess. So I said, "Why don't you all come to my room, I just might have something that you can make."

We went to my room and I got out a drawing that I had made, but didn't really know how or why I'd even try to make it, but when my younger brothers asked what they could make, then I knew that my drawing would be the right thing.

When I showed them the drawing, their eyes got very big and Yugi said, "Wow, this is really good, do you think that we can make it?" I told them, I know that we can, so let's go outside and see if dad will let us use some of his tools."

We went outside to talk to dad, and when I showed him what I had, he smiled and said, "I think that I have exactly what you'll need, but we might need mom's help too."

**Helga's POV:**

Linda, Kelly and I had most of the menu that Marik and Yami said that they'd like for their Wedding Dinner, when the door opened and Roland came in and said, "Can you please come out here, we need your help with something."

So I looked at Linda who laughed and said, "Better you then me." So I gave her a death look and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me, then I went outside to see what my husband needed.

As we walked out to the area he did his work at, and there stood Joey, Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Mokie who all had these looks like please help us and I couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Alright what can I do to help?"

Roland showed me the drawing that Joey did and I looked at my sons and said, "Alright, dad I'll need your wood cutting tool, some paper to make a pattern to use to cut out the letters in the wood."

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie's eyes all got big as they heard what their mom said, and then Mokie said, "Will it work?"

I smiled as I bent over and kissed his head and said, "Yes, it'll work." So then, after I started making the letters, I looked at Joey and said, "You help then each make the letters a little deeper, then when their both done, Dad can stain them to make them look like antiques."

**Seto's POV:**

I had to smile as I watched how our younger brothers were so excited to be making something for our older brothers wedding gifts. I helped Joey and Dad show the young ones how to use the wood cutting tool and then when they were done, and the smiles on their faces made me glad to be their older brother.

When they were finished, then Dad said, "Alright, now I want all of you to stand over there while I use the stain, then when it is dry then you can take it inside and Mom can help you wrap them up."

After Dad was done with the staining and the pieces were dry, Joey helped carry them inside and Mokie said, "Mom, can you help us wrap these?" Linda and Kelly could not believe how beautiful they were and how great they turned out.

When Joey took the young ones inside, I turned to Dad and said, "What do you need done first?" Dad looked at me and said, "First of all, we're going to need some help, so let's go inside and I'll call your Uncles, then when they get here then we can start building the stage that your brothers want."

When Steven, Darrell and Michael got here, Roland explained what they needed to do, and then Steven looked at Seto and he said, "I guess we'd better start measuring and then we can make a list of what we'll need, and then you and I get to go to Home Depot and get what we'll need."

**Roland's POV:**

When we got everything measured and figured out what we would need, then we gave the list to Steven and he and Seto went to get what we needed.

When they called to tell us the cost, I told Seto to have it charged and then told him to tell his Uncle to tell call and we would be down with the trucks to bring the lumber and things home.

Now all we had to do was wait, and while we were waiting, Helga came out with some lemonade and told us what had been happening and when she told us about what Tea did to her sister, I nearly pissed my pants laughing.

Then my cell phone rang and Seto said, "We've paid for all of it, can you come get the lumber." So I looked at Darrell and Michael and said, "Let's go, we've got a delivery to pick up and bring home, then we get to build the stage and have it done by tomorrow's double weddings."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Six Coming Up..


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Six

The men worked all night and early into the next day to get the stage built, sometimes Seto and Joey would help with some of the lighter things.

Finally at five in the morning they were done, as they stood there admiring their handiwork, Helga came out of the house and stood there looking at how beautiful the stage had been built.

Helga went over to Roland and said, "You men need to get some sleep, we have a Wedding to have here at one this afternoon and all of you have to at least get some sleep."

So as they put the tools and any extra lumber away, they all stumbled into the house and Roland went to his room, while Seto and Joey went to Joey's room while Steven, Darrell and Michael shared Seto's room.

Around nine Marik and Yami came over to see if they could do anything to help, when they tried to go outside, Helga stopped them, she said, "Your father wants it to be a surprise what he, Seto, Joey and your Uncles built, so stay inside or get the hell out of here."

They stared at their mother, she was tired and she wasn't the person to cross when she was this way, Marik said, "Mom why don't you get some sleep, Yami and I won't go outside and we can help Ishizu, Mai, Linda and Kelly with getting the rest of the things ready."

They didn't have to hit her over the head with a 2 x 4; she went to her room, crawled in beside Roland and went to sleep. It was getting to be around eleven when Armando, Anthony and some of the guests, Marik showed the guests where they could sit and Linda gave them some punch, crackers, and cheese to eat.

Yami went to wake up his brothers and Uncles, as he knocked on Seto's bedroom door, Steven opened it and said, "Well if it isn't one of the grooms, where's the other?" Yami backed away and as he did he hit something solid, behind him was Darrell and Michael.

Yami turned and hurried down the hall to Joey's room, there he knocked on the door and prayed that either Joey or Seto would open the door, when Joey did, Yami nearly knocked him over trying to get into the room.

Seto said, "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Yami stood there, and then he said, "Our Uncles are crazy did you know that?"

Seto started laughing and he said, "Is this the first time you noticed that?" Yami wanted to smack Seto, but he said, "Will one of you wake mom and dad, I'm not going anywhere near our Uncles, their nuts."

Joey started laughing and then he said, "I'll go wake up mom and dad, you go make sure that no one especially our Uncles don't cause any trouble, I don't think mom will appreciate it at all."

Joey went down the hall and knocked on his parent's door, when Roland opened the door he was yawning and Joey said, "Linda wants us to get everyone up, she sent Yami, but I guess our Uncles are acting kind of crazy."

From behind Roland Joey heard, "Get out there and stop those idiots from causing any trouble or I swear when I get up I'll find a gun and shoot everyone of them." Helga said.

Roland looked a Joey and winked then he closed the bedroom door and said, "Go tell Linda that your mom will be there soon, I have to go find three trouble makers and get them in line before your mom gets up."

Joey was laughing as he went to tell Linda, but as he walked into the kitchen, Linda had a rolling pin in one hand and a butcher knife in the other, she said, "If you ever try to touch me again you asshole, I swear I'll cut of a part of your body that you hold near and dear."

Darrell standing between the table and the wall with a very upset Linda holding the rolling pin and butcher knife, Joey took off to find his dad, but ran into his mom instead. Helga knew that something was wrong and all Joey did was point to the kitchen.

Roland was talking to Steven and Michael when they heard Helga's voice booming from the kitchen, Roland said, "Damn that idiot Darrell what has he been up to."

By the time they got there, Helga was holding the rolling pin and Linda had put the butcher knife in the sink, Helga said, "If you move at all, I'm going to bust that idiotic head of your wide open."

Roland got there and he said, "Hon, please let the man out of the kitchen, I'll make sure that he doesn't come near here again, now please let him go."

Helga glared at her husband, but did as he said, then Steven grabbed hold of Darrell's arm and yanked him out of the kitchen, as they hurried outside, Steven said, "What in the hell did you do to get our sister that mad?"

Darrell said, "I only told that lady in there that she was really pretty and she went ballistic and grabbed that damn rolling pin and a butcher knife before I could get out of there."

Steven laughed and said, "I guess she doesn't like being told she's pretty." Then from behind them, they heard Joey, he was real upset and he said, "Don't every go near Linda again or I'll kill you, don't you know when a woman's been raped, that's what happened to Linda, so she's afraid of strange men."

Roland came out about then and he said, "Joey go back inside and cool off." Then he looked at Darrell and the other two and said, "I don't know if any of you better stay for the Weddings, your sister is really pissed off this time, it's going to take a long time before she talks to any of you."

Then they heard, "Can I please talk to Darrell." It was Linda, and she said, "I'm sorry for going off on you like that, but I was raped by a gang when I was thirteen and ever since I've been terrified of strange men, can you please forgive me."

Darrell said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to." She smiled and said, "I know, none of you knew what happened to me, I guess it still bothers me that men violated me that way and I couldn't fight back."

About that time Marik and Yami came out of the house looking for blood, Marik said, "If anyone of you comes near Linda again, I'll be the one with the knife and I won't just hold it, do you all understand."

Linda went over, put her arms around them, and said, "These two are my protectors along with Bakura, she looked at Yami and Marik and said, it's alright now, I explained to your Uncles and we're all good."

Helga came out and said, "Alright, that's enough standing around, we have a Wedding to get ready for, Roland, you get your sons changed.

Then she looked at her brothers and said you three had better get changed too." She turned around and went back inside.

Linda went inside and was helping Kelly with the preparation of the food, and when Helga came in she said, "I'm sorry for my Neanderthal brothers."

Linda went over, hugged her, and said, "Hey, their really not that bad, in fact Darrell is kind of cute."

Kelly and Helga just stood there, they didn't know what to say, so Helga said, "I've got to go make sure that the girls are getting changed and then I've got to, so are you two sure you can handle it from here?" Kelly and Linda smiled and said, "Go get your family ready."

The Minister arrived, and the guest were all seated outside, then the music started and as Yami and Marik stood there beside the Minister.

Armando and Anthony walked towards them, as they got to where they were standing Yami took Anthony's hand and Marik took Armando's hand and the Minister said, "We are here to join these four young men, who gives them away?"

All the guests stood and the entire O'Brien family did too and then everyone said, "WE DO!" Then the Minister said, they have all written their own vows, I'm going to ask Yami to read his first.

**Yami's Vows:**

When Anthony and I first met, it was like finding the other part of my heart and soul. We have laughed and cried so many times and it has only made our love stronger.

I know that Anthony was a little afraid of what my parents would think, he's older then I am, but when they met him, they knew that we were meant to be together.

I Yami Saul O'Brien take you Anthony Thomas Miller as my life mate. I will honor our vows and will pledge my love to you.

Now I'll ask Anthony to read his.

**Anthony's Vows:**

When I first met Yami, I knew that we belonged together, but I was afraid that with me being a little older then he was that his parents wouldn't like me dating their son.

The first time we met, they both put me at ease and before I left, they both told us that it didn't make a difference to them if I dated their son. I was overjoyed because I didn't want to stop seeing Yami. He's become the missing part of my heart and soul.

I Anthony Thomas Miller take you Yami Saul O'Brien as my life mate, I will honor our vows and will pledge my love to you.

Marik please read your vows.

**Marik's Vows:**

When I first knew that I was loved was when Mom and Dad came into my life, the next time I knew I was loved was the day that Armando came into my life.

He's shown me so many ways that our love was meant to be and today as we stand here before our family, friends and God, I pledge my love to you, I will be here whenever you need me and I'll never take our love for granted.

I Marik David O'Brien take you Armando Louis Diego as my life mate, I will honor our vows and you'll never have to wonder if I love you, I'll show you every day of our lives together.

And now Armando will you please read your vows.

**Armando's Vows:**

When I first met Marik, he was kind of hard to get to know, but when he finally opened up, we became the best of friends. We discovered things about each other and it only made us become closer. Marik is not only my best friend he's also my lover.

I will forever be here for him and I know that if I need someone to talk to or just listen to me, that he'll be here for me. I know that someone knew that we belonged together and I will be forever grateful to whom ever it was.

I Armando Louis Diego take you Marik David O'Brien as my life mate, I will honor our vows and you'll never have to wonder if I love you, I'll show you every day of our lives together.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and as the each placed the rings on each other's fingers, the Minister said, "Repeat after me, with this ring I pledge my love to only you, until the end of time."

Then the Minister said, I pronounce each of you life mates. You may now kiss your life mates.

Then Marik took Armando into his arms and they kissed. and Yami, he took Anthony into his arms and they kissed.

Then the Minister said, "My I give you Marik and Armando O'Brien and Yami and Anthony O'Brien."

Everyone stood up and cheered and clapped their hands, it was a joyous celebration.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Seven Coming Up..The Reception..


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

When the wedding procession walked over to the area that was set up for the Reception, the guest followed, when everyone was seated, Linda, Kelly and their staff brought out the food and served everyone.

When everyone was finished eating, Helga stood up and said, "Will you please bring out the Wedding cake."

Roland and Darrell went inside to help Linda and Kelly bring out the Wedding Cake, as they walked out pushing the large cart, Darrell's fingers brushed Linda's and she smiled at him and Darrell nearly tripped over his own feet. Roland had to hold back the laughter that was about to burst forth out of his throat.

When they finally got the cake near the married couples, then Helga said, "Now its time to cut the cake, then Yami, Anthony, Marik and Armando walked over and the four men touched the knife as it cut through the cake, then Linda took the knife and started cutting it.

After everyone had a piece of cake, Helga said, "Alright its time to open your gifts." As they opened on gift after the other, they all thanked the person who gave it to them, then it was time for Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie to give their brothers and their life mates the gifts that they made.

When Yami and Anthony opened the gift, they both had tears in their eyes, the gift that their younger brothers and their life mates was a plaque, it was about the size that could be hung on a wall.

The plaque had beautifully elaborate details carved into the wood, then the words, "Yami and Anthony O'Brien, married on May 24th 2009."

Now it was Marik and Armando's turn to open the gift and they also got the same design on their plaque that said, "Marik and Armando O'Brien, Married on May 24th 2009."

As they held up the plaque for everyone to see, then they turned and thanked Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie for the gifts. Everyone praised the young ones for the beautiful gifts that they gave their older brothers and their life mates.

Then Helga said, "Its time for the married couples to dance their first dance, so will you all come over here. They danced to this song:

**You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney**

One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile captured me; you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will...

Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?

You had me from "Hello"

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Boy, I've loved you from "Hello"

Then the others went over and started dancing, Roland held Helga in his arms and as they danced, tears filled her eyes and she said, "My boys are married and their leaving home to begin their lives together, I don't think I can go through this again."

Roland smiled down at her and said, "We can handle anything, we always have." Then he kissed her. Darrell looked at Linda and then he walked over and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Linda smiled at him and as he took her into his arms, she knew that this man was different from the others she had met; she loved being held in his arms.

Samuel held Ishizu in his arms as they danced around, they were in their own little world, then Vincent asked Mai to dance and as they danced around, he smiled at Mai and she put her head on his chest, he held her close and whispered, "I can't wait for the day that we are married."

As they danced, Tea and Serenity stood there with no one to dance with then Steven, Michael walked over and held out their hands and Tea and Serenity smiled up at their Uncles, and then they walked over and danced with the others, it was a magical night for everyone.

Then it was time for the couples to leave on their honeymoons, the guests all went outside the house and as Yami, Anthony, Marik and Armando climbed into the rented Limousine, everyone threw confetti at them, when the Limousine drove out of sight, then guests thanked Roland and Helga and then they left.

Linda, Kelly and their crew started cleaning up, when Darrell, Steven and Michael went over and helped with the cleaning up. Inside the house, Helga was sitting on the couch, the house was a little bit quieter, and then she put the Family Album down and went to help with the cleaning.

Roland, Seto and Joey were outside looking at the stage, when without thinking Joey said, "Why don't we leave it there, aren't Ishizu and Mai going to get married soon?"

Seto gave him a look and then Joey said, "Opps, I'm sorry." Roland laughed and said, "You know you've got a good idea, lets leave it."

So then they all went inside and then Joey saw Darrell talking to Linda, he then glanced at his dad, Roland said, "Lets go see if your mom has something to do."

When everything was cleaned, Linda and Kelly were about to leave when Helga went over and hugged them both and thanked them for helping. Linda and Kelly smiled at their best friend and Linda said, "We're always here for you, just like you're always here for us."

As they walked out to their van, Darrell went over to speak to Linda, he asked, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Kelly knew that her Cousin liked this man, but she was still cautious of his intentions, then Linda said, "Right now, can we just talk and I can getto know you, then maybe we can go to dinner."

Darrell smiled at her and said, "I'd like that." Kelly then said, "Can you come to dinner at our house tomorrow?"

Linda wanted to kiss her cousin, she waited for Darrell's answer, she didn't have to wait very long, Darrell said, "I'd love to, what time should I be there?" Linda said, "Come over about five." Darrell took her hand in his and then he kissed it and said, "I'll be there."

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Helga was just coming into the bedroom after making sure that all their children were asleep, as she closed their bedroom door, she locked it.

Helga turned around and there laying on their king size bed, Roland was laying there watching her, then she smiled and said, "Finally, we're alone, then she walked over to the dresser, took off her jewlery and then she turned and looked deep into her husbands loving eyes and she began to take off her clothing and she started sing.

_**If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy **_

_**Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me **_  
_**I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love **_

_**It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you**_

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be

_**Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me**_  
_**Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me **_  
_**I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me**_

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

By the time she was done singing, she was totally naked and Roland sat up, lifted the covers and as she climbed into bed, he took her into his strong loving arms and they made love all night long.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Eight Coming Up..


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Update: It's been a year since the Weddings of Marik, Armando and Yami and Anthony**

Sasha gave birth to a baby boy, Bakura was by her side as they heard their son's cry of protest. The baby weighed eight pounds fifteen ounces and was twenty inches long. They named their son Daniel Mica O'Brien, he is now five months old.

Samuel and Ishizu graduated from College and Samuel has gone onto Medical School, he wants to become a Pediatrician, Ishizu has her Teaching Degree and is teaching children with learning difficulties. They hope to be married in a year.

Vincent and Mai have one more year of College, Vincent hopes to get a degree in Engineering and Mai is going on to earn her degree in design, they hope to be married in two years.

Seto and Joey have graduated from High School and are now attending Domino Community College, Seto wants to get his Masters Degree in Childhood Psychology.

Joey also is going to get his Masters Degree, he wants to be one of the best Social Workers, he wants to try to find a way to keep children off the street and safe from parents and other adults who abuse children.

Tea wants to become a Fashion Designer, so when she gets out of High School she wants to attend Domino's School of Design. Serenity loves to cook, she her dream is to become the worlds best Chef.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik have all wanted to become Attorneys, Yugi wants to be a Corporate Attorney, Ryou wants to become an Attorney who helps in Arbitration Matters, and Malik wants to become an Attorney who helps prosecutes people who abuses Children.

And then there's Mokuba our baby, for now Mokie is having fun with his friends, he doesn't know what he wants to do when he gets older, we know whatever he wants to do, his family is standing behind him.

Darrell and Linda are engaged to get married in one year, we are so happy for them. Kelly is still looking for Mr. Right. Steven has been dating a woman by the name of Molly Thomas, and Michael has been seeing sweet lady by the name of Trishia Williams.

Roland and I are are so very proud of our children but I'm still having a hard time letting them grow up, they are all my babies.

This morning the phone rang and when Roland heard Phillip's voice he knew that another child has been found who has been abused, well I guess our family might be expanding again.

THE END

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story....


End file.
